The Girl Who Can Make Me Dream
by Celinathemoon
Summary: Aria fell out of the sky. She fell right into the One Piece world. She struggles to get back to her world before anything can happen to the people she cares about. As the time goes on she develops feelings for a certain man made of rubber. I am rating as an M for later chapters, there will also be a hint of Robin x Zoro and Nami xSanji but mostly Luffy and the OC. Also spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece and I never will.

It was a beautiful party. Elegant, classy, and sophisticated everything a girl like me would want. I took a swallow of my champagne, letting the bubbles tickle my throat. I attempted to take in a breath and got a quarter of the amount of oxygen that I actually needed. This damn corset, its killing me. I wasn't getting the oxygen that I needed and I was battling lightheadedness. Of course at these fancy ass parties there is never anywhere to sit. I fanned my face delicately with my fan. Giving smiles to all the passerby like what was expected of me. I looked around and saw that I was alone. I leaned against a tree gasping for air like I really needed to. "Everyone, please gather around it is time for the main event." I straightened up and walked over to the main event, where the charity ball was taking place.

My boyfriend was the host of this party. He was holding an auction for charity, but in reality he was just trying to schmooze up to everyone here. I stood next to him at my designated position. My fan tip resting delicately on my chin, I had a coy look on my face. My arm rested gracefully on Edgar's. He smirked down at me. "Everyone please go around, there are some lovely items up for bid today. As always the person with the highest bid on the item gets the item. Please enjoy." He took my arm and lead me around the items up for auction. We gossiped and lied, we acted like we cared what the other people had to say. I had to act like I cared what Edgar had to say too.

When the bidding was over and we all announced who won each item, Edgar pulled me to his side on the main stage. "Now ladies and gentleman I ask that you indulge me a few moments of your time. I want all the people that I care about to witness this." He got down on one knee. I could feel my shock show on my face, by accident I let out a ton of my precious air. "Aria, my sweet and pleasant, Aria. I want you to be my one and only. I want you to be by my side forever more. Will you be my wife?" At this moment one of the items up for bid, a rare toucan from West Africa escaped his cage. He flew right at Edgar's head making this awful sound. He dive bombed at Edgar's head causing him to push me back and run away. I landed on my butt with an oomph. I rolled on to my hands and knees and got back up to my feet. I needed to find a quiet place and just breath. I had no oxygen left and my vision was blurring.

I grabbed onto a tree, gasping trying in vain to get some air. I fell to my knees then I saw a black spot in my line of vision. I thought it was just because of my lack of air. I felt like I was being sucked into the black hole. My eyes closed when I reopened them I was falling, the only thing around me was blue sky. I screamed and continued to scream as I fell. I saw water fast approaching it was a large expansive body of water. I saw a ship, small from my height but quickly growing in size as I got closer to the water. I felt my body hit the water knocking the remaining air, which wasn't much. I struggled in the water. The weight of my dress was dragging me down. I used all strength to try and kick myself up to the surface. My dress was getting heavier and I was sinking my kicks weren't doing anything. I tried to pull the dress off. The material soaked up water and it was making it impossible to tear. The zipper wasn't coming down.

My vision was getting dark. Was this the end? I felt my eyes close. Then it seemed like I was moving through the water. I had arms wrapped around my body and I was being lifted up, but it was like that part of me was moving me further and further away from my body. It was an out of body experience, I could hear voices from far away. "She isn't breathing! What do we do? Where is the doctor?" I heard another voice answer him saying "you are the doctor!" I felt another presence above me and I tried in vain to open my eyes. I felt some cold steel in between my breasts. Then there was air, sweet wonderful amazing air. I gasped it in and coughed up some water. I opened my eyes and looked up into some dark steely grey ones. "Thank you" I said still gasping. He gave me a smirk that reminded me of Edgar. He held out a hand helping me to sit up. I held my dress to my chest so that my boobs didn't fall out. When I was sitting up I saw the strangest sight of all, there were 10 different people all around. One who was a blonde man who was on the floor of the deck he was bleeding profusely out of his nose. There was a man with green hair and a scar over one eye. He was dripping wet and leaning against the cabin wall of the ship. There was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair she was sitting next to a woman with long red hair. They were watching me with concern on their faces. There was a little reindeer with a top hot on his head. He was super cute. There was a man who was hiding behind the mast he had a large nose, that was one of the only things that I could see. There was a man, robot thing? Who was striking a pose and saying "super awesome, she is awake!" Next to him there was a skeleton with an afro. He was laughing an odd laugh Yo ho ho "may I see your panties?" He asked me. Then a man with a huge smile and a straw hat on his head knocked the skeleton guy over and said "I'm Luffy, I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

I clutched my dress tighter to my body, there were two options. I was either dead or I was dreaming, because for some odd reason I landed smack dab in the middle of One Piece. Nami came over and put her arm around my shoulders. "Come on let's go get you changed. Wow is that real?" She grabbed my hand that was holding my dress shut and pulled my wrist to her eyes. She was examining my gold and sapphire bracelet. Her taking away my hand made my dress fall open, which exposed a large part of my breasts. Sanji had more blood rush from his nose. I blushed and closed my dress with my other hand. The one that Law used to help me up. "Oh sorry, well come on." Nami said while dragging me away.

She led me into a very nice room with two beds in it. She sat me down on one of the beds. She was looking through her closet, she would pull out an outfit and look at it then look at me. She then would end up putting the outfit back into the closet. She finally pulled out some shorts and a cute red tank top. She pulled out a bra too and from the size of her breasts it was an old bra, as it was much too small for her. She handed me the clothes and sat on the other bed and waited while I got dressed. I slipped my corset off and Nami took it from me and looked at it. "What is this thing?" She asked holding it upside down. "It's a corset, also known as a torture device that constricts your breathing, and it pushes your boobs up to your chin. It also makes you appear slimmer." Nami was looking at it with distaste. "Why did you wear it then?" I adjusted the shorts and the shirt. "It was a special occasion, and my boy" I paused looking at the ring on my left hand. "Um my fiancé, asked me to."

Nami led me back out to the main deck. Brooke was up on his feet again as was Sanji. Sanji ran over to me and grabbed both of my hands pulling them to his mouth. He kissed them, "my angel who fell from heaven above. My dearest, most darling beauty." I felt my cheeks turn pink. Brooke rushed forward. "May I see your panties?" I laughed at him "well since this is a dream" I pulled the shorts down a little bit on the side. I pulled my panties above the line of my shorts. I let Brooke see a generous amount of my black lacy panties. Which caused him to faint. It also caused Sanji to bleed profusely out of his nose again. Chopper rushed forward to check on him. Luffy laughed and rushed over putting an arm around my shoulders. "Your funny, what's your name?" The entire crew besides Zoro was crowding around me. I was thrown off base and was a little uncomfortable with all the attention. "My name is Aria." I replied to his question. "Why were you falling out of the sky?" Zoro was asking. "I don't really know" I responded meeting his eyes. "One minute I was having difficulty breathing, I was at some stupid party. Then I was falling through the air. Thinking that I was going to die. Then I landed in the water where I was convinced I was going to die. Who saved me from the water?" Zoro raised his hand indicating that he was the one responsible. "Thank you, I appreciate it." He shrugged it off. Luffy laughed again and picked me up and carried me to the front of the boat. The action was so shocking that I grabbed his head in response as I was afraid that he would drop me. His face was pushed into my chest. I pushed him away from me and he was a little red looking. He set me down on my feet. "That's Zorro, Nami, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji. Oh ya and that Tra guy." With each name he gestured to the person as he said their names. I waved at them all in turn, of course I already knew all their names. I was an avid fan of the show, I wasn't able to watch it as much as I liked because Edgar and my parents disliked it.

I was going to do something that I have always wanted to do, since this was a dream and all. I walked over to Luffy and I grabbed his cheek and pulled it out, it was amazing really. I watched it stretch out the length of my arm and when I released it, it snapped back into its original position. Causing Luffy to yell "hey" at me. I giggled "sorry I have always wanted to do that." Law stepped forward, "you have always wanted to do that? How did you even know that he is a rubber man?" I gave him a Law like smirk. "I know a lot of about everyone here, thanks to the awesome show One Piece. I know that Luffy wants to be the King of the Pirates, and that the hat that he is wearing was bequeathed to him by red haired Shanks. I know that Nami is the best navigator ever, and that her dream is to make a map of the world. Zoro wants to be the best swordsman and has been training under Hawk-eye Mihawk for the past two years. Robin is an archeologist and she has the hana hana no mi fruit. I know about Cyborg Franky and is SUPER need for cola, and his SUPER shipbuilding abilities. Usopp is a sniper and a liar. Chopper is a great doctor with a love for cotton candy. Sanji is a fantastic cook, and legs of steel."

I winked at Sanji who blushed and fell to the ground in a blood puddle. "Brooke is the musician of the straw hats with a panty obsession. Law is the captain of the Heart pirates and his first mate is an outrageously cute polar bear named Bepo." Law glared at me and I felt my body freeze, wow this dream was turning into a nightmare very quickly. I squealed as Law had his throat around my throat, "have you been spying on me and my crew?" I shook my head unable to talk, I was really worried now though because the pressure that Law was applying hurt, so that means that it isn't a dream. It's not a dream and I just pissed off one of the most powerful characters in the entire show. I was going to die. All the sudden Law let me go and jumped back.

Sanji was standing in front of me. "I will never let you hurt a lady." I coughed and cleared my throat. "I am sorry; I promise that I wasn't spying on you. This is going to sound completely crazy but I am from a different world. A world where all of you are characters on a t.v. show. A show that started out as a manga and then became popular all over the world. I think I can prove it", I saw that my purse was on the deck of the ship. It must have fallen on their when I fell in the water. I walked over to it and opened it thankfully my tablet was still inside and it wasn't broken. I had some episodes of One Piece saved on it. I sat on the deck and let the first episode play as everyone gathered around me. When the episode was over everyone was silent for a few moments. Then Luffy summed it up perfectly, as he so often does. "So she's a mystery woman." This caused me to laugh.

The tension was now gone thanks to the stretchy captain. I stood up and let Law have my tablet as he wanted to study the mysterious device. I stood there unsure of what to do know. I looked around and didn't see any islands around us. "What is the next island on route?" I asked Nami. She looked over at Law he nodded his consent. "We are going to Dressrosa, it will still be a few days but once we get there we can drop you off, maybe you can get a boat. Could you go back to where you came from, with a boat?" I shook my head, "I really don't know, but it is worth a try." I said smiling at Nami. "We won't be there for about two weeks." I nodded "thank you for your help, oh and take this." I slipped my bracelet off and handed it to Nami. Her eyes changed right in front of me to Berry signs. "Welcome aboard angel. You must be famished with your traumatizing experience. First falling out of the sky and then being threatened. I am sure that the most traumatizing experience of all was being pulled out of the water by that Marimo." He shook his head at the thought. Zoro rushed over, "what did you say, your shitty cook?" They fought in front of me, the swords and the legs were flying. I took a few steps back.

Chopper, Usopp questioned me about my world as Law, Robin, and Luffy listened in. Luffy clapped his sandaled feet together. "Chopper's it." He yelled and tapped Chopper on the shoulder, he then ran away in the opposite direction. Chopper laughed and tagged Usopp but he turned around and then tapped my shoulder. "Aria's it!" He ran away laughing. I watched as the three ran tripping over themselves. I got up and chased them, when in Rome do as the Romans do. I chased after Usopp knowing that he was the weakest link of the three. He shot something out of his slingshot at me. I ducked it but it was a smoke bomb. I stumbled around through my smoke trying to find a way out. Then I ran straight into someone else. I felt some arms wrap around me as we fell onto the ground. Once the smoke cleared I found myself looking up into Luffy's eyes. His were shocked, I disentangled myself from him, then I tapped him on the shoulder. "Your it Luffy." I got up and wondered back over to Robin and Nami.

They were sitting down sunning themselves. Nami had changed into a swimsuit and some sunglasses. Robin was reading a novel. She had a drink in her hand. I sat next to Nami on the deck. Within seconds Sanji was in front of me and serving me a tropical drink. "Here a drink to cool the hot day for the very hot lady." I blushed at the compliment. I wasn't sure what I should do on board of this ship, I mean I could keep playing with Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp but I felt like I needed to be helpful. Once I finished my drink I went to see if Sanji needed any help in the kitchen. When I opened the door I must have startled Sanji because he almost dropped the plates that he was holding. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just coming to see if I could help with anything. I mean you all have been so nice to me. Can I do some dishes; I can't cook anything but I could chop some vegetables." Sanji's mouth had fallen open, his cigarette was dangerously close to falling out of his mouth.

"My angel, I couldn't ever let you lift a finger. You might ruin your precious skin." This answer was really similar to the ones that I received growing up, that it made me a little upset. I took a few steps closer to Sanji. "Please Sanji, I really want to help out around here. I want to be your friend. I want to be everyone's friend. I want to be able to do something to help out to make it a little bit easier for everyone." Sanji came over and patted my shoulder, "of course we will like you. Your already my friend, my angel. Here though I would love some company while I prepare dinner. Sit here and tell me more about yourself." Sanji positioned me at the table, I sat there and listened as Sanji told me about his past, and his dream to see the all blue. I told him about my world in more detail. I left out the personal details though.

Sanji placed some food in front of me and I tasted it for him. It was amazing. "This is the best food that I have ever had. You are an amazing chef." At the moment we could hear the scream of "MEAT" coming from down the hall. The next second Luffy threw himself into the kitchen. "Feed me Sanji!" He sat next to me, he was immediately eyeing the food on the plate in front of me. I offered to share, I slid the plate over to Luffy. His face lit up with joy. HE picked the entire plate up and dumped all the food into his mouth at once and began chewing. It was really similar to the anime but they left out a very important thing. The sounds of him chewing was one of the most disgusting thing I have ever heard. I couldn't help it I started laughing. I was laughing so hard that tears actually coming out of my eyes. Sanji turned around and gave Luffy a death glare. "Don't eat my angel. Aria's food." Luffy gave him a pout. Sanji went to hit Luffy with a ladle. I blocked the ladle with my hand. It left a sharp welt. Sanji fell to the floor, "I hit a lady, I am a disgrace." I rolled my eyes and patted Sanji on the head "my fault, my arm got in the way. I am the one who gave the food to Luffy. Don't be upset either one of you. I patted Luffy on the head too." Then I started giggling at the picture we made. Then Sanji seeing why I was laughing started laughing too. Then Luffy started laughing too.

This was the happiest I had been in a long time. The rest of the crew wondered in to see all three of our smiles. Zoro and Law both raised their eyebrows up at us. Nami and robin gave me some friendly smiles. Franky was yelling super and striking a pose. Brooke was laughing in the Yo ho ho way that he does. Chopper had some chopsticks in his nose. I laughed even harder, Luffy threw an arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him and we both laughed. It was the best meal that I have ever had. Nami and Robin's keens eyes were watching how Luffy's arm was still on my shoulder. Nami smirked over at Robin, who gave her a smile in return. After dinner there was some drinking, a lot of drinking on Zoro's part. Luffy and Usopp were dancing together. After a few hours I got up and walked outside taking a deep breath of air. I enjoyed the beautiful sight. This wasn't something that I would be able to see in my world. There was miles and miles of beautiful waves nothing but ocean and sky. The ocean was dark and mysterious but not as dark as the sky. What truly made it beautiful was how brilliantly the stars stood out. Instead of just being able to see some I could see all of them and they were all so bright.

I laid down on the deck just looking up at the beauty that was before me. After a few minutes of star gazing I was joined by Law. He sat down next to me. He didn't bother looking up at the sky like I was. "Did you see if I defeated him?" I didn't have to ask who he was talking about. "I didn't Law; I am behind on the series I wasn't able to watch it as much as I would have liked to. I only saw the first episode of the Dressrosa arc. I'm sorry." He shook his head not saying anything. We just sat in silence for a few moments together. After some more time Luffy came out and sat next to me. He sat on the opposite side that Law did. He laid down on his back like I was. I heard the sounds of everyone else going to bed. I wondered where I was going to sleep, probably with Nami and Robin. I am sure that they would be fine with it, they really were very nice. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Nami approached me and gave me the invitation of sharing her and Robin's room, to which I gladly accepted.

While I was talking to Nami, Law took his leave. Leaving me alone with just Luffy. Luffy was really good company. He was funny and could make you laugh with no problem. He is also good for moments like this. Just sitting and relaxing and enjoying the moment. Luffy turned and looked at me giving me one of his trademark grins. He sat up and handed me something. I took it and to my complete confusion it was a piece of chocolate. "Thanks Luffy. Do you want it?" He shook his head, "no I got it for you." I broke the piece of chocolate in half and handed him part of it. I then ate the other part that he gave me. Humming with satisfaction when the chocolate touched my tongue. Luffy slowly put the chocolate in his mouth. Then he sat back down on his back looking back up at the stars. "Thanks for the chocolate, Luffy. I am going to call it a night. Have a goodnight, and thanks again for letting me stay on the ship with all of you." Luffy nodded at me and then I left walking into the girl's room was exactly the opposite of what I expected. I expected that the girls would already been asleep and I would quietly sneak in and get into the bed. Nami and Robin were not sleeping at all. In fact, they were awake and they were waiting for me. As soon as I walked into the bedroom the door closed seemingly on its own. Then there were arms around me. I was shoved down onto a bed. "Spill it" Nami said. I raised my eyebrow at her, "spill what exactly?" Nami rolled her eyes and Robin laughed. "Spill things that were going on with you and Luffy? He brought you food?! I dint think you realize how much of a big deal this really is." I shrugged "he brought me a piece of chocolate, it was nice of him." Robin released me from her extra limbs. "This is quite extraordinary. Luffy is unyielding when it comes to food. I would be very interested in seeing where this relationship progress to in the next few days." Nami nodded "oh ya, especially with our help." Robin gave her a grin, I frowned at the both of them. "I don't know what you two are talking about. Where am I sleeping exactly?"

I laid down where they pointed, and tried to not think about Luffy, I mean I know that he wasn't attracted to me or anything. I mean this was LUFFY, if a man could be asexual he would be. Then unfortunately Edgar came to my mind. I could just imagine what he was doing right now. He would probably be tearing the world apart trying to find me. I could just picture him yelling at cops, and then at our mutual friends. I hope that he didn't hurt anyone. I knew that he could really be a monster. I sighed and lifted up my left hand and looked at my ring finger. The giant rock on my hand was beautiful, but it seemed cold. I rested my hand on my stomach and let my eyes close. I let my body relax and fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry everyone. I uploaded the wrong chapter. This is the correct chapter 2. I hope you enjoy and as always I do not own One Piece.

The next day I woke up early, Robin and Nami was still asleep. I carefully scooted down to the end of the bed. I did it without waking the girls. I went into the kitchen and started prepping little things that I knew would help Sanji. I started to make the coffee, I didn't know what Sanji was going to prepare today. Once the coffee was prepared I had a cup. By this time Sanji was up and starting to cook breakfast. He was going to make an omelet so I cut up different vegetables for him. Once that was done I patted Sanji's back. I wanted to see if there was something I could do to help someone else. I walked outside and most of the crew was awake now. I watched as Zoro was doing pushups. I approached him and then sat next to him on the deck. He continued pushing himself up. Then a few minutes later he met my gaze. "What?" He gave me a mistrusting glare. "is there something I can do to help you? I want to make myself useful to the crew." Zoro stopped doing his pushups. He sat cross-legged in front of me.

"I could use someone to help me exercise." A few minutes later I was positioned on Zoro's shoulders and he was doing chin ups. I watched as the bar touched my leg and then it touched my leg again. I was amazed at the strength that Zoro possessed. He did 125 more repetitions. Then dropped onto the deck with me still on his shoulders. I squeezed his head with my thighs and I grabbed his head, afraid of falling off his shoulders. "Hey look you have some muscles too, there kind of puny but I felt them." I blushed because I knew that he was talking about the muscles in my thighs. He then had me lay flat on my back while he did reps with me. I laid as still as I could, watching the sky get closer and then further away. "Zoro? What are you doing with Aria?" I carefully turned my head, scared that I would throw Zorro off. I saw that Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy were now awake and watching Zoro exercise. Chopper and Usopp had stares in their eyes. Luffy's face was covered by his straw hat. "You're really too light, I am not even breaking a sweat." With that he set me back down on the deck. "Well that's really impressive. Do you want me to sit on your back while you do pushups?" Zoro gave me a smile, "I don't know if it will be worth it with your tiny body." I held my arms up and flexed my biceps. "Just because I am not ripped like you, doesn't mean that I don't have any muscles."

He squeezed my bicep and snorted. "Hey buddy, I can be tough." I poked Zoro in the chest to emphasis my point. Zorro raised his eyebrow. "Really? I would like to see that." I shrugged and went to walk away and then turned and went to tackle him. He didn't even move a budge. I frowned at the lack of movement. I realized that I was in a difficult position there with my legs wrapped around Zoro and my arms thrown around his chest. Zoro laughed and then flipped me upside down. His arms were wrapped around my thighs and he was jumping up and down. Which was scary but kind of fun, except I was worried about my shirt falling over my head. So I ended up using both hands to keep my shirt down. Then I was having issues of my boobs trying to fall out the top of my shirt, so I used one hand to keep my shirt down and one hand to keep my boobs where they belonged.

I was laughing way to hard. All the blood was rushing to my head, "I give, I give please stop. You win." Zoro pulled me back up by my legs and then set me down on his shoulders again. He then dropped into planking positon. During the drop I squeezed his head again. He chuckled at me, I pulled my legs up and sat cross-legged on his back. He then did some more pushups. "My angel, breakfast is done. Nami swan, Robin chan." Zoro stopped moving so I could easily get off of his back. I started walking with Zoro to the kitchen. I stopped next to Luffy, "hey Luffy, didn't you hear Sanji? Breakfast is ready." Luffy didn't say anything, he just turned around and walked away.

I frowned looking up at Zoro, who just shrugged to my unanswered question. Sanji put the food onto the table with his usual flourish. We all dished up and then there was silence. Which was the complete opposite of yesterday. I looked around in concern and all the eyes I met had the same concern in them. Nami was glaring around the room. "Luffy, what happened? You are not eating!" Luffy raised his head and shrugged his shoulders. He then took a bite of the food on his plate. This small thing that Luffy did, just taking a bite of his food, made all the tension leave the air. I was impressed at the dedication this crew had to it's captain. After we finished eating the crew all went to their own activities. Zorro took a nap, Brooke played the violin, Robin was reading on the deck. Nami was going to work on her maps. Law was being his usual brooding self. Usopp and Chopper were fishing together on the side of the ship. Franky was doing some repairs on the ship. Luffy was sitting on the ships figure head.

I walked to the giant lion's head. Luffy's hat was covering his face and he was facing the sea. "Luffy, are you really okay? Is it because I am here? I know that I am not part of the crew, but that is why I am doing my best to help out around here. To not be as much as a burden." I was rambling "On the next island I will get out of your hair." I went to walk away but an arm had snaked itself around its waist and then wrapped around me a few times. I felt myself being dragged back through the air and then for a second I was over water. Then I found myself face to face with Luffy. "Stop it." It was a simple and firm order. "Don't talk about yourself that way. The crew like you, we like having you on board. I don't want to hear about this ever again." I nodded this was a serious version of Luffy, one that I had never seen in the anime, unless he was about to kick some ass. Luffy being serious like this and looking at me so intensely was making me blush very intensely. He was so freaking cute; he was always my favorite character. His cute behavior, his undying loyalty to his nakama, and his passion for following his dreams have always made him a very attractive man. Not to mention that body, as if on their own my eyes wondered down to that very body. Tracing the dips of his abs and the defined lines of his chest.

I shook my head and brought my gaze back to his face, cool your jets girl, I lectured myself. I noticed that Luffy's arm was still wrapped around my side, this was causing us to be very close to one another. I was totally crowding his personal space. I scooted back a little bit. Luffy removed his arm. I gave Luffy a smile. "Thanks Luffy I really like being here with you guys too." This caused the very familiar grin that we all knew and loved. "Do you want to go fishing?" I asked. Luffy nodded and jumped up grabbing my hand and running off. He ran and I was stumbling along behind him trying to keep up.

Luffy grabbed some fishing poles. He handed me one and then hopped up on the railing on the deck next to Usopp. I climbed up and sat next to Luffy and then casted out my line. After a few minutes I started to get hot the sun was baking me onto the rail. I stared down at the cool water below us with longing. I wanted to jump in and take a swim. Moments later Sanji brought out a cold drink. "Here my angel." He handed me a cold drink. "Oh Sanji, you are such a lifesaver. What would I do without you?" This cause Sanji to have an unfortunate nosebleed. I took a sip and then noticed that Luffy and Usopp were sweating too. I handed my drink to Luffy, "you want some?" Luffy took the drink from me and took a few drinks and then handed it back. Usopp fell of the boat. "Usopp, are you okay?" He didn't answer me; Chopper was staring at Luffy opened mouthed too. "Hold on Usopp, I will save you." I threw my shoes off and jumped in the water. I swam down and grabbed onto Usopp's nose. I pulled him to the surface. I let him go and he gasped for air.

He spat water out and then screamed at me "Luffy shared with you! He didn't drink it all he actually shared with you. "It was the same thing that Nami was saying last night. "That was why you fell off the railing, because he took a drink of my drink? Really? Way to be overdramatic. I was actually worried about you. You're a jerk, Usopp." I splashed water at him and he splashed some at me. It was then an all-out water war. I was dunking him and he was dunking me. Once Sanji regained consciousness he jumped in and beat Usopp up for touching me. I saved Usopp from Sanji's kicks and then we became the Aria and Usopp squad and attempted to take down Sanji. It was really good fun, we almost defeated him to, by default. I had jumped on him to dunk him, he wrapped his arms around me. Then Usopp pulled him under by his feet. Sanji then kicked Usopp in the face and rose to the surface pulling me up with him. I climbed back on the ship. Nami handed me a towel. She had a smile on her face, "you really should have been wearing a swimsuit if you were going to go swimming." I shrugged "worth it" I replied. I dried my hair. Nami screamed and it was right next to my head, so it causes me to fall over. "Where did you get that rock? Why didn't I notice it earlier? Damn that is the biggest diamond that I have ever seen!"

She pulled my hand to her face. Her eyes were Berry symbols and she was drooling a little bit. "You're not going to eat me right?" I was only half joking. The drool on her chin did have me slightly worried. Nami smacked me on the arm, which hurt. By now we had the attention of everyone on the crew. "it was given to me as a gift, one that I don't really want but unfortunately can't get rid of." This statement shocked me, it was completely true though, just something that I never thought that I would say. I haven't wanted to be with Edgar in two years. For two years I have despised him. If I could I would reject him and never look back. I knew that it would cause a lot of trouble for a lot of people if I left him. I frowned thinking about it. Just a few short hours roughly equaling a day and a half in the company of the straw hat crew and I was ready to change my entire life. The issue was about the people that Edgar would hurt if I rejected him, he would be very cruel to them. It would be a pride issue; he would think that he would have to retaliate. I wondered if he was hurting them now.

I thought back to one and only reason I stayed with Edgar so long. The baby Alexis. My best friend growing up had been my maid's daughter. We played together every day. Kimberly was the nicest girl that I knew. She was brave and funny and taught me that money couldn't possibly by everything. She also kept me real. When we got older she fell in love with her high school sweetheart, Ryan. They were married immediate after we graduated. They began attempting to have a child right after that after a year of negative pregnancy test and many tears. She finally went to a doctor; the news was absolutely devastating. Kimberly would never be able to have her own child. Ryan and Kimberly were facing a struggle that I wouldn't wish on anyone. As she was a school teacher and he was a plumber they didn't have a lot of money. They were essentially laughed out of the adoption agency, for not being able to afford it.

It broke my heart watching my friend struggle trying to get loans and just to have a chance, because even if they paid the fee, they still might not be chosen by a family. I finally broke down one night in frustration. I was upset at not being able to help my friend. I did offer her money, but it wasn't enough and she wouldn't take it. Edgar gave me a pat on the head in his condescending way. He then started asking me questions about Kimberly, like if she could have a child what gender would she prefer. I told him that when we little and played house she always pretended to have a little girl. Edgar got on the phone and using his power and connections he was able to bypass the fee and actually had a baby who was ready to be adopted. Bringing Kimberly in that day to see the baby that would eventually become hers is one of my favorite memories. It was seeing love, the love on my best friends face, the love on her husband's face, as they saw their baby girl. It was so beautiful that I cried.

I was so impressed with the caring that Edgar showed that I found myself looking at him in a whole new light. I was actually thinking about our future and the future of our children. I found myself actually starting to love the man, that I couldn't stand before. That all changed a month later when we had a fight, I stormed out of the house a bag in my hand. I caught him with another woman. I was ignoring the phone as I knew that my mother and father would tell me to get over it because he was such a catch. Finally, after the third call I got fed up and pulled over- ready to argue my point with my parents, when I saw that it was Kimberly on the phone. "Hey" I answered. She was bawling someone from the adoption agency came and took Alexis, their baby girl, from them. They were told that they weren't good enough parents and that there had been a mistake. She told me that she tried calling Edgar but he wouldn't answer. That was when I knew that whatever Edgar had done to procure that baby, he had then taken it away, causing my friends to be blacklisted. The sorrow and the despair in Kimberly's voice decided me. "Hey don't worry, it will be okay. I will have Edgar fix it on no time. You just take a shower, or better yet a bubble bath and we will get this mess all straighten out. Okay?"

Hanging up with Kimberly, I immediately called Edgar, "you are a pig." I said instead of a greeting. "Hello beautiful, my news travels fast, doesn't it? This can easily be fixed come home and I will make the call. Your friend will get her baby back and we will get back to our fantastic loving relationship." I hated him with everything inside me, but as much as I hated him, I loved Kimberly. "Make the call." I said and hung up. I turned around and went back to the mansion. I have stayed with him since, through all the cheating and all the rude, and hurtful remarks. I have stayed with him all for Kimberly. The past few years though I needed to get back home. I think if I offer

Then Chopper's face was in mine. His little paw was on my forehead. "Aria are you okay?" I nodded "ya I'm fine, why?" Law was sitting to my left, when had he gotten there? "Aria-ya, I was attempting to ask you a question, but you seemed to be having quite the thought. As it seems as though you didn't hear me even though I asked several times." I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry, Law, what was the question?" He smirked at me and then took my hand, the one with my engagement ring on it. "This appears to be an engagement ring. Does that mean that you are to be a bride soon? Aria-ya?" I felt my cheeks heat up and then inexplicably I looked at Luffy. I just nodded not wanting to go into any more detail, but Law wasn't leaving it at that. "To my understanding then you are an unwilling bride? Why not leave him be with a man that you might actually want to marry?" I waved my hand in front of my face, "it's complicated." I was hoping again that he would just let it drop. "Aria-ya, this doesn't seem complicated at all, you are an attractive woman. I am sure that you could find many suitors." I blushed "thank you, but I am not really interested in finding a suitor." Law was still continuing the subject "Oh well if you had the choice what would you do then?" I took a few moments and thought about it. I realized that I had the answer the whole time. "I would stay here in the world of One Piece; I would want to have as many adventures as possible." Law grinned back at me, "I understand that, how about you join my crew then?"

The faces of the crew ranged from shock to anger. Brooke, Usopp, and Chopper were all shocked. Franky was crying about how beautifully super our love was. Sanji, Robin, Zorro, and Nami all looked a little angry. The angriest face that I saw was Luffy's though which was shocking to me, I didn't think that he would have cared about this conversation. "Um, I um" I had no idea how to respond to Law and as the seconds were dragging by I was becoming more flustered and more embarrassed. Law interrupted my incoherent ums, "Aria I could provide you with as many adventures as your heart desires. I will provide you with excitement. You will never have to marry a man that you don't want to, if you decide that you want to marry I would support your decision. I would help train you to fight and survive this world." I looked to my left and met Nami's eyes, hers were upset. "Law, I appreciate the offer. I do, but I still have to marry Edgar. He um, kind of holds something over my head. If I didn't marry him someone I love will get hurt, and I will never let anything happen to her."

I flipped my hair behind my shoulder, "maybe if things were different" I offered as a way to let him down easier. Instead he seemed to take it as a challenge, "Alright, when we are done with our business on Dressrosa we will continue to your world. I will make things different and then we can go from there." I just stood there with my mouth open, not believing that this was really happening, maybe this was really a dream. "NO, I will never allow my angel to be with you." Sanji screamed "That's right" yelled Luffy. "I will beat up Aria's fiancé, so she can become a member of my crew." Law turned his face to Luffy. "Alright, Strawhat-ya, whoever gets to Aria's world first and destroys her fiancé will get Aria to join their crew." Luffy shook Law's outreached hand "deal" he said. I turned and looked at Nami, "did that really just happen?" I asked not believing it. She nodded just as dumbfounded as I was.

Law gave me another smirk of his and then bent over and kissed my hand. Causing Sanji to scream in fury. When I looked away from the fuming Sanji I saw that Robin and Zorro were talking to Luffy. They were whispering in his ear; his hat was covering his face again so I couldn't see what his expression was. I shook my head; these guys were all so crazy. Nami tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey Aria, if you do decide to stay in our world, can I have your ring?" I grinned at her and looked down at the ring. "I don't know a ring like this is worth quite a lot. If I were to give it to you, I would have to have you erase everyone's debts." The struggle on Nami's face was actually amusing, "even Zoro's?" She asked, I nodded, "everyone's and if for some miracle I end up staying here and I still have the ring." She was doing some figures in her head and then she stuck her hand out. I shook it "deal" we agreed.

I walked away from everyone wanting to have some "me" time for a moment. Wouldn't it be great if I could stay here? I knew that there was no way that I could do that, but even so I couldn't help getting my hopes up. I stared out at the water my arms resting on the railing, and my head was resting on my arms. This place was wonderful, and I needed to enjoy it every moment I could.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I wanted to make up for posting the wrong chapter, here is a fast update!

I stood up from the railing. I wanted to see if anyone could use my help. I walked out onto the main deck and no one was there but Franky. "Hey Franky, is there anything that I could do to help you?" He walked around me his hand on his chin as he studied me. "You look like you haven't worked a day in your life." I nodded "well that is true, I really haven't, but I am willing to work hard and I will do everything that I can." He gave me a friendly smile. "That is a super attitude that you have, but how about you go and find the captain, maybe play a game with him. He was looking pretty bummed out earlier." I nodded, "okay Franky, I will but if you need any help let me know." He nodded and saluted me. I wasn't sure where to check for the rubber captain.

I checked the lions head first and I didn't see him. I double checked the kitchen no one was there either. I checked the Library, Usopp's factory, and the boys room. I finally checked the aquarium bar, where I found the rest of the straw hats but not their captain. I walked over to Zoro, who was drinking, "Do you know where Luffy is?" I asked sitting down next to him. "I wanted to see if he wanted to play a game or something." He smirked at me, "a game huh?" I raised my eyebrow, "yes a game, like tag or hide and seek. Why you wanna play too?" Chopper jumped up in the air "I do I do." He said. "Me too, me too" yelled Usopp. "Okay, go and find Luffy then we will start a game." They took off in opposite directions. I went to leave to but Zoro told me to check the crow's nest before he took another drink. I nodded and thanked him.

The view from the crow's nest was beautiful. I sighed looking out at the water. "Hey Aria" I jumped and looked behind me to see Luffy. I placed a hand on my heart. "Jeez Luffy, you almost gave me a heart attack." He gave me a small smile, "Aria, don't let that Tra guy do that to you." My mind came up blank then I remembered that Law kissed my hand. "Oh Luffy that was Law, just thinking he was being smooth. It didn't bother me, don't let it bother you." Luffy was shaking his head. "No, it was bad don't let him do it again." Luffy looked so serious, "okay, hey if it bothers you that much its fine. I won't let him do it again." There was a silence for a moment, but then Luffy grabbed my hand and pulled it up and looked at my ring. "I'm sorry Aria, I don't know why it bothered me it just did. I also think that you should take this ring off until we get back to your world. Then you can give it back to that guy. When you tell him no, that is if you still want to." I didn't want to get my hopes up about staying any higher than they already were so I thought I would distract him.

"Luffy, that is a good idea. I need a place that is a secret, a place that just me and you know about. That way Nami can't find it." Luffy nodded. I continued on "do you know a secret safe place?" Luffy flopped onto the floor. He rested his chin on his fist. I waited why he thought about it. "Oh I know." He said and grabbed me around the waist and then jumped from the crow's nest. I grabbed onto him as we were falling. He ballooned up at the last second. Letting me have a soft landing. He then deflated and grabbed my hand running off into the boy's room. He led me to a desk that was in the boy room. He opened the drawer, and it was full of smut magazines, well it was a boy's room. I did my best to not look at the magazines. He pointed to the drawer, "we could hide it in here. Nami will never look in here because of the magazines." I looked at the drawer again. "Luffy doesn't Zoro and Sanji use this drawer?" Luffy's face fell, "ya your right they do. It wouldn't just be me and you who knew where it was if I put it here. Well Let's keep looking." He grabbed my hand again and pulled me along.

This time he led me up to the crow's nest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stretched himself up to the top of the crow's nest. He pointed to a small hole in the mast, he was smart this was a great place. The only people who would find it are people who can stretch their limbs or people who love to climb. He wrapped his legs around the mast He then set me down on his waist. I held on to his arm. He grabbed my hand and pulled my ring off. He was looking at it, he attempted to put it on his own finger. It didn't fit. He frowned and then put it in the hole. "There it' hidden, and only we know where it is." Luffy said whispering in my ear. He lowered me back to the floor, that's when I heard Chopper and Usopp looking for us. "Come on Luffy. Let's go play hide and seek." I grabbed his hand and led him out of the crow's nest.

Luffy's point of view:

Aria was a different kind of girl. She was different then Nami, different from Robin. She was from another word. She had the darkest blackest hair that I have ever seen. Her eyes were so blue; they were like the sky. She wasn't a very big woman, she was actually short and small. She was shorted then me, her head only went to my chest. She had pretty pale skin like a pearl. She had a laugh that just made me want to smile. I always felt kind of funny around her, but it was a good feeling. I liked it, I liked being around her and doing things with her. I wanted to do anything I could to see her smile. It was rare, she smiled a lot but it wasn't her true smile. Her true smile made her eyes sparkle. That was why I offered her some chocolate that time. Her smile when she offered to share it with me. It was special, just like she was.

I was really upset when Tra guy asked Aria to join his crew. I don't know why I didn't ask her. I just didn't think of it. I just wanted her to stay with us so I should have asked. Then later on Nami saw Aria's ring. I didn't like the feeling I got knowing that she was going to go back to her world. It made me feel pretty rough, like after a battle, but without the satisfaction of knowing that I won. It was just like being bruised and cut up. What made it worse was the fact that Tra guy kissed Aria's hand. I just wanted to punch Tra guy in the head for doing that. Thankfully Zorro and Robin caught on and reminded me that Tra guy was my friend. I enjoyed having a secret that only me and Aria knew about. We were playing hide and seek. Aria was it. Chopper, Usopp, and I all scattered. I ran for the crow's nest. I pulled myself up to the top of the mast and pulled the ring out and looked at it again. It was a very big diamond. I could see why Nami wanted it so bad. The guy that gave the ring to her must have a lot of gold.

I flipped the ring over, I wondered why she didn't like him. Why she didn't love him. I wondered what kind of person she could love. I shook my head and put the ring back in its spot. I hid behind the mast and waited for Aria to come and find me. Before she found me I heard Sanji yell that dinner was done. I came out of my hiding space. Jumping from the crow's nest with ease. I landed next to Aria who was holding Chopper. She had found him first, which made him it for the next round. "Is that where you were hiding, Luffy?" Aria asked, I gave her a huge grin. "Yes it's my favorite place right now." I watched as her pretty cheeks turned a pinkish color. I touched her arm and was amazed at the softness of her skin. I followed her into the kitchen. I watched as Sanji served all the girls first, including Aria. I watched her eat, she was so polite about everything the opposite way that I ate. She chewed with her mouth closed and always made sure to complement Sanji on his meals.

She was just so special and nice. I watched as she tickled Chopper and laughed at a joke that Brooke said. She already fit in so well with the crew and all of us. I felt Nami kick me. I looked over at her, she was watching me. Her eyes were narrowed. I smiled at her, her face changed to one of concern. Her eyes went over to Aria and then back to me. I looked away from her back to Aria. Who was looking at us. I gave her a smile and her pretty cheeks turned pink again. I liked that they did that. I smiled even bigger. That was when I noticed that there wasn't anyone talking. I frowned and went back to eating. I have eaten a lot less then I used to since Aria has been on board. I wonder if I was making everyone worry. I started eating like I used to and within moments there was conversation again. Brooke was singing, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky were all dancing.

I had the best crew ever. When we were done with dinner Sanji made mint hot chocolate for us. Sanji placed the cup in front of Aria. I watched as her nose wrinkled and she pushed the cup further away. Sanji was hurt by this. I could tell but so could she. "I'm so sorry Sanji. I just really hate the smell of mint. Its only good as a toothpaste. I am sure this is absolutely lovely though." Aria said looking guilty, "don't worry Aria. I will drink this one. How about I make you a cup of normal hot chocolate?" Sanji asked. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you so much Sanji." Sanji noodle danced away. I wondered why Aria disliked the smell of mint. Everyone else was looking at her curiously too. She was looking at the table not meeting anyone's gaze.

Nami broke the silence. "Aria you don't like mint chocolate?" Aria looked up she had a sad smile on her face. It was a normal smile but didn't make her eyes sparkle. It was a lie, that smile. "No, I don't um I have to wear it as a perfume and I have to eat a lot of mint things. It made me really dislike the smell and taste of it." Zorro stopped drinking and asked "you have to?" Aria sighed, it was obvious that she didn't want to discuss this anymore. "It's all complicated, but essentially my fiancé really likes the way that is smells and tastes. Before I leave for anything that I am going to see him. I am given a bath with mint body wash. Then I am lotion in a peppermint lotion. I have a mint perfume that is sprayed on my hair, wrists, ankles, and neck. Then I have to also eat a candy cane usually something that he has actually hired people to make sure that I do these things. That is how important it is to him. Actually today is the first day that I am not over powering with the smell of mint. She smelled a piece of her hair, well it still smells a little." She let the piece of hair fall. Nami was frowning, "that guy sounds like a real ass. You should leave him, and tonight you can take a bath and use some of my body wash if you would like."

"Thanks Nami, that is nice of you. He is a huge ass. I can't leave him though, but I just have to deal. I mean a lot of people have it worse than I do. I mean he has wealth, so I will never be hungry and I will always have a home. My parents like him, as do my friends. If we were to have children, they would have everything that their hearts desired." She shrugged her shoulders. "People have married and had far worse outcomes then that." Chopper and Franky were both crying. "That sounds awful, Aria. You need to be in love otherwise it's not super." Franky was saying as he wiped his eyes. Chopper just nodded in agreement. "Oi quit it, I think we need a song, what about it Brooke? How about a lively dancing song?" Aria jumped up and shook her hips. I felt my cheeks heat up as I watched them sway back and forth.

Brooke began singing and playing the violin. Aria got up and bowed to Sanji, she grabbed one of his hands and placed the other on her back. They danced around the room. Sanji was a good dancer but Aria was great. She stopped dancing and grabbed Nami placing Sanji's hand on Nami's back. Sanji then led Nami around dancing with her. Aria went and grabbed Zoro's chair tipping him back. He got angry with her. She just stuck her tongue out at him. I smiled while watching her, the joy was in her eyes now. Zoro got up. Aria had somehow goaded him into dancing. He was terrible we all laughed at him but Aria and Robin. Aria spent longer with Zoro then she had with Sanji, the longer that she spent the more his dancing improved. Then finally Aria tapped Robin on the shoulder. Robin got up and then replaced Aria and started dancing with Zoro. I noticed that Zoro's ears were a little red. Aria was making her way around the table. She was intercepted by Usopp who she danced with for a little but then she was dancing with Chopper. Tra guy tapped Chopper on the shoulder and asked if he could cut in. Now Tra guy and Aria were dancing. It made my blood boil, they were the best matched dancers so far. I got up and walked over there wrapping my arms around Aria I stole her away from Law when he spun her.

When she was in my arms I didn't know what to do. I felt like my hands were really heavy and my mouth was really dry. She placed both of my hands on her back. She then wrapped both of her arms around my neck. Her chest was pressed against mine. I could feel my face was on fire. I felt like Sanji, a perv cook. We weren't moving, I wasn't sure how to dance, at least not the way that she was dancing before. She was whispering to me. "A step back" I took one she followed me. "A step to the side" I took one. She was teaching me the dance moves. Brooke began playing a faster song, Aria started shaking her hips against me. This was causing a whole new phenomenon for me. My pants were getting tighter. I was becoming hotter. I watched as Sanji dipped Nami. I think I could do that. I held her tighter to me as I dipped her down. She gave me a smile but it was a different smile then I have ever seen before. It wasn't her sad smile, it wasn't her happy smile, it was different. Her eyes closed half way her cheeks were now a full red not even a pink anymore. Her lips were shiny and my eyes kept getting drawn to them.

I realized I had been holding her in this position for a while now. I brought her back up to the standing position. I dropped my hands from her waist. Her face changed it was now the happy smile, not the other kind. "Thanks for the dance, Luffy. You're a good dancer. We will have to do it again sometime." Aria said and then turned around and walked over to Brooke. She started singing along with Brooke. She had a beautiful voice. I sat and listened to her singing along with Brooke.

Zoro started drinking and the others joined them. I watched Aria slip out she liked to watch the stars. I followed after her and I was right she was on her back gazing up at the sky. I walked over to her and sat down next to her, laying on my back too. We sat in silence like this for a while. Until her arm pointed up into the sky and said "there is the big dipper, I didn't think that you would have the same stars here as you do in my world. Well maybe you don't maybe these stars are completely different and I am just trying to make familiar shapes." She fell into a silence, "do you miss your world?" I asked softly. I rolled on my side so I could see her face. She was shaking her head. "No I miss Kimberly, but she is so busy with her husband and the baby that I didn't get a lot of time with her. What with Edgar's schedule it was all but impossible?" I scooted a bit closer to her still on my side. Now her soft hair was touching my face.

"Tell me about your past Aria, I want to know more about you." I said softly touching the hair. She seemed to get uncomfortable because she sat up quickly. "It's boring Luffy, not nearly as exciting as yours. I mean really, how many times did you get eaten by crocodiles?" I laughed it wasn't weird that she knew all about my past. I liked that she knew about it. "Tell me something I said" she shrugged and then finally started talking. "Before I met Kimberly I was a spoiled little princess. I was exactly as my parents wanted me to be. I was pretty, polite, and very snobby to those that weren't as wealthy as myself. What they didn't count on though was the fact that I was very lonely. I didn't have children in my age group that I could play with because none of them were wealthy. Finally, one day my parents relented and allowed the servants to bring their children. There weren't many children, there was one little girl named Kimberly and her brother John. John was 3 years younger than me and was pretty little at the time, at least to do anything that I wanted to do. When I approached Kimberly I demanded that she played with me, elsewise I would have her mother fired. Then something happened that had never happened to me before. She told me no. She said I don't have to do what you say, even if you have my mother fired, she will just find another job. If she can't here we will move, but I don't have to do anything that I don't want to do."

She smiled at the memory, but it was another one of her sad smiles. She continued on, "I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do but that little girl just stuck her tongue out at me and tossed her braid over her shoulders. I wanted to play with her more than anything else. I tried everything but it all came down to her not wanting to. I would have never really fired her mother; she was my favorite maid. She was the only one who actually seemed to care about me and what I did. One day I decided I would do something I never have before. I wanted to climb a tree, I had always been worried about my parents getting mad at me because that was something that boys did. I was worried that my dress would get dirty, and that my hair would get messed up. Today was the day that I didn't care anymore. I climbed up the tree and got up pretty high but then my dress got caught. I couldn't move or reach it, I was just stuck there dangling. After about an hour of this, I started pulling on my dress forcing it to rip. Once it did rip I fell down each branch of the tree. I broke my arm and twisted my ankle."

"I sat there bawling for some time thinking that my parents were right and that I just needed to be the pretty little girl that I always had been. When Kimberly came with her mother, apparently she had head me crying. Her mother picked me up and carried me to the car and drove me to the hospital. Where my arm was placed in a cast and I was given some pain medicine. Kimberly helped me to my room and tucked me into bed. The next day she was there coloring on my cast and watching her favorite movies and tv shows. That was the first day that I watched One Piece." She gave me a smile. "Kimberly loved your show more than anything. She had posters on her walls of you and the rest of the crew. We grew closer with every passing day. She taught me that I used to be a spoiled little brat. I learned that I could be a person who could make friends with others, even if they weren't wealthy."

"I do miss her but, I am happy here." She finished so quietly that I almost didn't hear what she said. I did hear it though and I did what my instincts were telling me what to do. I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her. She stiffened, I immediately let go. I scooted away from her, she was looking at me funny. There was an odd look in her eyes, it was like that odd smile that she gave me before. She hugged me and I hugged her back enjoying the feel of her close to me. My pants were starting to become tighter again. Mystery pants, I would have to ask Chopper, or maybe Sanji why.

We heard that everyone was starting to come out of the kitchen. Aria removed her arms from me and stood up. She walked with the other girls into their bedroom. I still had very tight pants, I waited until they seemed to fit normally. "Chopper, I need to talk to you." Chopper nodded and led me to the sick bay. "Are you feeling okay, Luffy? You have seemed to be a little off lately." I nodded sitting on the bed. "I have mystery pants they get tighter, at times and make me very uncomfortable. Do you know how to make them stop? Or should I just buy some new pants?" Chopper's face had a giant sweat mark on it. "Your pants, Luffy? Well does this happen at any particular time, like after you eat?" I shook my head "no, why would it happen after eating?" Chopper started to say something stopped and shook his head. "Okay Luffy, when does it happen?" I thought about it for a moment, every time I noticed it was when Aria's body was against mine. "When I touch Aria, or when she touches me. My pants get tighter, and I feel like I should take them off but, Nami always yells at me when I take my pants off." This tome Chopper's face was indescribable. He just turned and left the sick bay. He closed the door behind him. I frowned at the door. "Oi I Called out, Chopper come back." I got up and went to follow Chopper, but before I could he was already back with Sanji. He brought Sanji inside and then closed the door again. Sanji took a drag off of his cigarette. "Chopper said that you needed to talk to me. What's up?" I frowned over at Chopper, who for some reason wasn't looking at me at all. "I was just asking Chopper about my mystery pants, they seem to get tighter when Aria is around. I wanted to know if there was something I could do to make it stop, because it is pretty uncomfortable."

Sanji's face became a mask of pure evil, "You leave my little angel alone!" Sanji started kicking me, he was giving me a better beating then he would if I was just stealing his food. Finally, he left after beating me up mercilessly and Chopper came over and bandaged me up. He was muttering to himself about how he should have just explained it himself, how he thought Sanji would at least be helpful. He walked me to the boy's room and had me rest for the remainder of the evening.

Aria's point of view:

I woke up the next morning and went to the kitchen to help Sanji, I was starting to get a routine going. I smiled at Sanji who was there before I was. He seemed grumpy. "Are you okay?" I asked him when I was done preparing the coffee. He went all wiggly. "Yes, my angel I am fine. How are you doing?" I smiled. "I' m great Sanji, anything I can help you with?" Sanji had me help him prepare some pancakes. I was mixing together the batter for him humming under my breath. Sanji was making some raspberry sauce. Sanji sighed, it was a really loud sigh. I looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?" He ashed his cigarette in the ashtray. "How do you feel about Luffy?" The question was abrupt and almost made me drop the mixing bowl. I carefully put it on the counter. To keep my hands busy I started measuring out pancakes. I poured the mixture onto the pan. I turned and faced Sanji. "I like Luffy, he is a great guy." I shrugged and went back to the pancakes.

I heard Sanji sigh again. "Could you have like, romantic feelings for him." I felt my heart drop. To be completely honest to myself, yes I did. I liked Luffy, I enjoyed the way that my heart pounded faster and harder when he came around me. I enjoyed the way he smelled and the way skin felt against mine. I had two really big problems with having feelings for Luffy. Number one its Luffy and well my feelings wouldn't be returned. It's a known fact that Luffy doesn't care about women, I mean he feel right into her bath?! Then acted like it was no big thing. I definitely wasn't up to her quality, I frowned at my body. Then second issue was the fact that I am currently engaged to the devil. I had to what I could to make sure that Edgar wouldn't hurt Kimberly. There was no point in getting in a relationship if I was to become married. I would be in a whole different world. If I was even more honest to myself I would never see another man then Edgar, if I married him, I would be worried about Edgar killing that man.

"Sanji" I said slowly drawing his name out, "I can't I'm engaged remember? I will marry Edgar because he has my friend's happiness in his grasp. If I don't he will take it away from her, I can't love anyone, ever." I flipped the pancake onto the plate and poured more batter onto the pan. Sanji tapped my shoulder, I turned and looked at his face. "Luffy said he was going to go to your world and fix it, do you not believe him? You really should you know? He had done some truly amazing things. He got us to sky island after all. That is pretty much a different world." I smiled remembering watching those episodes. They were some of my favorites. "Sanji I believe every single person on this crew can accomplish miracles and do amazing things, in this world. In my word however you can't usually fix a problem the way that you guys usually do. It's just different." I sighed and sounded like Sanji, "It's just complicated" it seemed like I was saying that all the time lately. I flipped the other pancake onto the plate so it wouldn't burn. Then I left the kitchen letting Sanji handle the rest. I wanted to not worry about this anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own One Piece. Please Review, favorite, or follow. Thank you for reading.

I left the kitchen and climbed into the crow's nest. "Zoro, do you need some help exercising today?" Zoro was already shirtless and had been working up quite a lot of sweat already. He shook his head denying my request. I sat down on my bet and watched as he did pushups. "Do you want me to train you?" I nodded eagerly at the idea, I got in position. I was standing and lifting up 10lbs weights in each hand. I was bringing them all the way down to my resting position. I then lifted the weights up over my head as high as I could reach. Then I had to hold them there for 30 seconds. My arms started to shake, I was really out of shape. Luffy climbed into the crow's nest. "What are you doing Aria? He was looking up at the weights over my head. Zoro slapped my stomach. "Keep your core tight!" I let my arms down and rested for a moment.

"You need to exercise with me every day, if you ever want to see any improvement. After breakfast we will go swimming. We need to build up your resistance." I nodded I needed to improve my strength if I didn't want to be a burden to this crew. Luffy started jumping up and down. "Ya, ya and then I can teach you to kick ass!" I gave Luffy a friendly smile. I was already imagining the sore muscles later. I knew that I would be worth it though, if I could help if the marines came or maybe a sea king. Sanji called us to breakfast. I dropped the weights and climbed down the ladder. My arms were groaning in protest as I descended the ladder. Zoro and Luffy had just jumped off of it like they always do. Luffy was waiting for me at the bottom of the ladder. He had his infectious smile on. I smiled back at him. We went into the kitchen. I was a little embarrassed around Sanji because of the conversation we had earlier. He knew that I had feelings about a certain rubber man. I looked at Luffy out of the peripheral of my eyes. He was eating with his usual gusto.

I ate very quickly, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible. I loved Sanji I did, but I was upset at the fact that he felt the need to pry into my business. I finished even before Luffy did, mostly because he had thirds. "Nami, do you have a swim suit that I can borrow?" Nami nodded and then got a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Yes I have a beautiful one that I think would work perfectly for you. It's the blue one in the far back of my closet. You can't miss it." I got up and went into the girl's room. I opened the gigantic closet that was in there. The closet was full to its brim. I pushed to the side layer after layer and then I finally got to the back. She had to be kidding me. This swimsuit was barley a swimsuit, it was the most revealing thing that I had ever seen. It was a string bikini. It would tie behind my neck and on my hips. The material that would cover my breasts was made to look like blue lace. It was pretty but it was um really sexy. I got undressed and then put on the swimsuit. I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed when I saw myself. This thing was even more sexy on. It emphasized my boobs, it made my yes pop. My butt looked great and it made me curves really stand out. I pulled my hair up, I wouldn't want it in my face when I was swimming. It had been some time since we all had breakfast. Zoro was probably ready.

Nami's point of view:

I watched Aria get up and leave the table. I grinned over at Robin. "Did you take the sunscreen out of our room?" Robin nodded and then handed me a bottle. I took it and placed it in front of me. I smiled and gave it to Luffy. "Luffy, will you hold onto this for me today?" Luffy looked down at the bottle confusion obviously on his face, "sure Nami." I smiled at Robin, winking at her sometimes all it took was a little shove.

Aria's point of view:

I looked around the room for the last thing that I needed, sunscreen. I was so fair that I burned very easily. I know that Robin and Nami used sunscreen when they laid out on the deck. I didn't see it anywhere in here though. I bet Chopper had some. I didn't even have a towel to even warp around myself. I opened the door and looked out. I didn't see anyone, maybe I could get to Chopper and get the sunscreen and then get in the water before anyone else can see me. I walked out of the room and heard "Yo ho ho" I sighed well it looks like I was spotted, might as well deal with it. "Hey Brooke" I waved at him. He looked at me for a second and then fell over flat on his back. His soul then came out of his body. I raised my eyebrow at the soul that was floating at face level with me. "Aria, I think you killed me. Oh wait I am already dead." I shook my head at his terrible joke and went back to looking for Chopper.

I saw Franky he was doing some poses for Usopp, who of course had stars in his eyes. "Hey guys do you know where any sunscreen is?" They both turned and looked at me. Usopp blushed and then bowed, Franky gave me a grin and flipped his sunglasses up. "You look SUPER! Sorry, the sunscreen is in the sick bay." He flexed and then pointed to where the sick bay was. "Thanks Franky" I gave Usopp a curious glance as I walked away. I walked to the sick bay and knocked on the door. Chopper opened the door. "Hey Chopper, do you have any sunscreen?" Chopper looked around the sick bay. "I'm sorry, Aria I think I gave the last bottle to Nami. Oh ya she gave it to Luffy earlier. He might still have it." "Oh she did, did she?" That Nami she had something up her sleeve, she wanted me to approach Luffy waring this swim suit. That was just dumb. I left the sick bay intent on finding Luffy. Then I bumped into someone.

I almost fell to the ground but I felt some hands catch me. I looked up into Law's eyes. His smirk was at the ready. He helped me into a straightened position. His hands were still wrapped around me; his warm palms were resting on my lower back right above my butt. "Hey thanks for um not letting me fall on my face. I appreciate it." Law leaned closer to me, I could feel his breath on my face. "Trust me it was my pleasure; I really enjoy what your wearing. I think you should wear this more." He started pulling him closer to me. Now my breasts were pushed up right against his chest. I was blushing intensely, Law was a very attractive man, and I was practically naked. "Well if you excuse me, I have some swimming that I need to do." Law gave a dark chuckle, but he let me go. "I will enjoy watching you swim." I blushed again and rushed off. I wondered over to the side of the deck. I had completely forgotten about Luffy, in the middle of my embarrassing moment with Law. I saw that Zoro was already swimming, he was far away from the ship. I jumped off of the ship into the water. It was cold but not unpleasantly so. I swam over to where Zoro was. He had weights strapped to his arms and legs. There was an extra smaller set attached to his arms. He unattached them and attached them to my own arms.

I could immediately feel the difference in the way I was able to swim. My strokes weren't as fast or as confident as before. After 20 minutes it could have even been less, I was struggling to keep up with Zoro. He was out pacing me with no problem. He stopped and waited for me to catch up to him. There he allowed me to just tread water as I took a small break, trying to rest my aching arms, I relied heavily on my legs to keep me afloat. "We are going to work on your lungs, their muscles too. They need to be pushed, that way they can get stronger. You will be able to hold your breath longer, that way if you ever have to fight a battle in the water, you will have a higher chance of winning." Zoro was instructing me, and I nodded showing that I was listening. "I want you to dive down as deep as you can and then hold your breath for as long as you can. When you are at your limit swim back up but swim as slowly as you can. Push your lungs to the most extreme limits that you can."

I dived down as deep as I could before the pressure started affecting me. I held my breath for as long as I could. I thought about other things, rather the burning in my lungs. To help me last a little longer. I thought about some previous episodes of One Piece, I thought about the one where they went to Skypiea, that was so cool. I could feel that my body wouldn't hold on any longer. I slowly swam to the surface as instructed. When I surfaced I took a deep breath letting my lungs fill with the cold and wonderful oxygen. Zoro had been waiting, he had wanted to see how long I could hold my breath for. "It wasn't bad but it wasn't great. We will have to keep working on it. I think we should call it a day though. You're as red as a cherry." I looked down at my arms and shoulders, they didn't look too bad they might have been a little pink. He pointed to my face and I sighed, stupid skin I thought. I swam back to the ship. When I was half way up the ladder I turned to see if Zoro was following me. He was at the bottom of the ladder and his ears were bright red. He was looking at the water around him. I shrugged and continued climbing. When I was at the top I slumped onto the deck. My muscles were screaming at me.

I would just lay there for the rest of the day, I thought. "Aria, are you okay? Your skin is so red!" I sighed into the wood of the ship and didn't answer. Chopper's concern was nice and I appreciated it but I wanted to just let my sore muscles rest for just like 5 minutes. I could hear him still panicking. "I'm fine Chopper I am just sore, is all." I patted Chopper's fur in a small way to comfort him. He hurried away. I rolled over and I was blinded by the sun. Then there was a shadow blocking my few it was Luffy, his face showed concern. "Aria you are all red." Chopper was back he was holding what looked like a lotion bottle. "This will help your burn and your muscles, Aria!" He yelled and he went to apply some, but Luffy picked me up from the deck. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to fall. He took the lotion from Chopper and then stretched up to the crow's nest. He set me down on the floor. I was embarrassed. I was as red as a lobster now, and it was really unattractive with all the skin that was showing. Luffy sat down in front of me. He squirted some lotion in his hand. He grabbed my foot with his other hand. He started rubbing the lotion into my skin.

This was amazing, Luffy's deft fingers were rubbing deep into my foot, it felt great. It was really inappropriate though, especially considering what I was wearing. I was super aware of how much of my breasts were showing, the way that he was holding my foot had my legs spread slightly open. I pulled my other leg over, crossing my legs. "Luffy, I can rub the lotion in just hand it over." I held my hand out and waited for it. Luffy looked at me and then down at the lotion. He squeezed more into his hand. And then rubbed it onto my leg. He rubbed it all the way up to my knee and all over my calf. Feeling Luffy's hand against my legs made me realize how big his hands were. They covered almost my whole calf. My damn brain imagined what it would be like to have those big hands over other parts of my body, my body reacted to this idea enthusiastically. I squeezed my legs tighter together, embarrassed at how wet I was just by some thought.

I cleared my throat, "come on Luffy, there really is no need to do this. Just give me the bottle." I then attempted to pull my leg out of his grasp. Luffy held on tight. His face was covered by that hat. He pumped out more lotion and moved up my leg. Now he was massaging lotion on my knee and then up to my thigh. When he approached my inner thigh I sucked in a breath. He stopped and then withdrew his hand. He placed it on my outer thigh rubbing the lotion on my hip. Luffy lifted my leg up, just a little and rubbed lotion on the back of my thigh, stopping right before he reached my ass. I was getting unbelievably wet with Luffy touching me. His hands were so strong. He could easily break my leg my ankle that he was now holding but I knew that he wouldn't. He did the same with this leg as he did the other. He didn't attempt to approach my inner thigh this time though.

I wanted to run my hands over his body, but I knew that I couldn't. Luffy was only doing this as he was concerned for me because I was his friend, not that I didn't appreciate it; but I was going to need a cold shower like soon. Luffy finished my leg and on reflex I pulled them close to my body sitting on my knees. I watched as he scooted closer to me, he pumped more lotion on to his hand and then touched my shoulder. It was a great feeling the lotion was cold so it took away the sting from my sunburn, also it had some medicinal quality to it that helped my sore muscles. Luffy rubbed the lotion down my arm, paying special attention to the underside of it. He then reached my hand. He rubbed my palm and then each individual finger. It was indescribable I was practically drooling. Pull yourself together girl, he is bound to notice you being an idiot. He is all calm and composed rubbing lotion on my practically naked body, he obviously doesn't have any type of attraction to me. I sighed and let Luffy continue. Trying to ignore what it was doing to my body.

Luffy's point of view:

I couldn't stop watching my hand against her skin. I watched it move up and down over every curve. It was like it wasn't attached to me anymore. Like the hand belonged to someone else. I watched it in a stupor, my brain was having a sincerely overload, with the tightness in my pants and the feeling of her unbelievably smooth and soft skin. I touched her other shoulder and finally felt her relax into my touch. She had been tense he while time that I had been rubbing her. I rubbed my finger over her shoulder blade on her back. My eyes no longer on my hand but now on her chest. Her normally pale skin was pink, but it didn't make it look any less beautiful. I had noticed that the lotion that I was applying was immediately taking the heat and the red from her skin. I traced her fingers with one of my own. I heard Aria release a shaky breath. I must be making her uncomfortable, she probably doesn't want me to touch her. She was trying to get me to stop earlier. I looked up and saw that Aria's eyes were now closed. Her face was bright red and very sore looking. I pumped some lotion into my hand and carefully touched Aria's cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, the color of blue shocking me all over again. Will I ever get used to the beauty of her eyes?

I gently, more gently then I have ever done anything before. I rubbed her face spreading the lotion in. I spread the lotion over her nose watching the color disappear as I did do. Aria's mouth was slightly open My eyes fell to her lips. They looked so soft, and sweet, they reminded me of some candies that Sanji had made us once. I wondered if they would taste the same. I brought my hand to Aria's chin and then down her neck bringing her face closer to mine. I leaned forward my lips were almost on hers. BOOM I felt the entire ship shake "Luffy it's the marines! We are under attack, Yo ho ho." I felt my eyes close with frustration. Couldn't Brooke have waited one more second? I slammed my fist down and accidently made a hole in the bottom of the crow's nest. I was going to take out my frustration on the marines, and my damn pants were still really tight.

Aria's point of view"

I was breathless, was he about to kiss me? Luffy didn't, he didn't do things like that right? I looked down at my skin it was all the normal shade except my chest. I grabbed the lotion and quickly spread it over my chest. Then I climbed down the ladder ready to see what I could do to help. There were a lot of Marines. We were surrounded. The ships main fighters Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro were kicking ass by the dozens. They were unstoppable monsters, I was very impressed. Law was rearranging marines. I saw one or with his ass where his face used to be. It was unsettling. I heard a scream and saw that Usopp was being surrounded. He was using his plants but they weren't having much effect. I ran over and kicked a marine in-between the legs and watched him go down. I took his sword and started fighting. I have never used a sword in my life, there was never any need for it. I had no idea what I was doing but I did feel better having it in my hand. I swung it sloppily at another marine. He laughed and easily blocked it. I did what I wanted to though, I helped Usopp get away, he now had plenty of space between him and the nearest marine.

The marines were enjoying fighting a weak fighter. Especially one in a skimpy bikini and soon they stopped fighting and started to screw with me. One would try to untie my swimsuit top while the others using their swords backed me closer to him. It was a dangerous game and I was surrounded. There were 6 guys and their swords facing me. Then the one behind me ready to untie my string. One of the marines in front of me took a swing at me, I could feel the wind that the swing had made it was even with my navel. I sucked in worried, I took another step back and blocked a blade that was coming at my head with the sword. I thankfully raised my sword just in time. The sounds of his sword striking mine made a terrible noise, a noise that jarred my soul. I felt the guy behind me touch my shoulder while reaching for the strings. I kicked the guy in front of me and then without touring I swing my sword behind me. It struck and went into something. I attempted to pull it out, but was met with resistance. I pulled harder and the sword came loose with a squelching sound. I pulled in back in front of me it was covered in blood and some had dripped on me when I had held it above me.

The marine's playful attitude was gone. I had either seriously maimed or killed their friend and so now they were coming at me for real. One punched me when I was blocking another's sword. The bunch was directed at my ribs, and he hit it successfully. Another kicked out and I was knocked off my feet, the sword flying from my hand. I watched as the sword was about to come down on my head and deliver the final blow. When I saw someone slide in under the marine's feet. There was the noise that cling, clang of a sword hitting another. Then there was a flurry of movement to fast for my eyes to see. Then I felt warm liquid splash all over me. A few seconds later everything was still and my eyes could finally see what was going on. Zoro was now in front of me, he had cut down most of the men in front of me. Luffy was to my side the men that Zoro didn't cut up were beaten into a pulp. I was covered in blood and there was just so much of it. I felt myself going into shock as I watched the straw hat crew, with Law's help clean up their ship. I just sat there not believing what had just happened. It was so different to see something like that in a show, rather than in real life. Chopper came over and looked at me.

Chopper transformed and picked me up. He carried me into the bathroom. He took of the now stained and disgusting swim suit and rinsed me off. He then placed me in the shower. He did all of this very carefully as though I was made of glass. I could hear Luffy yelling. "Let me in there! I want to make sure that she is ok!" I could hear someone answering him, but I couldn't make out what they said, because they weren't yelling. "Stop Luffy!" I heard Nami scream and then the door was literally kicked open and Luffy was standing there. He was sweating, his eyes looked mad. He just walked straight towards me. He just kept walking went he reached the tub. He just kept walking toward me he then grabbed me and picked me up, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him back not caring that I was naked, or that I was in the bath with an attractive man, I only cared about the fact that Luffy had been willing to comfort me, and I needed that comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

this font means writing.

Luffy's point of view:

I was holding Aria tight against me. After reassuring myself that she was ok, I realized the bad position that I had placed myself in. I walked in on Aria in the bath, she was going to hit me so hard. Even Nami could hit me hard enough to bruise. I didn't want Aria to hit me, "I'm sorry, Aria, I didn't um I wasn't trying to." I was trying to put her down in the bath but then I realized that if I took even the tiniest step back I would see her completely bare. I had looked before; I had been too worried about Aria before. I mean Chopper had just picked her up and carried her off without saying anything. Then no one would tell me anything. My pants started to get that mystery feeling again, they were getting really tight, really fast. I could feel my face getting warmer as I felt Aria's breath on my neck. "Luffy" I heard her murmur. I was starting to breath harder, she didn't seem to be mad. She was pressing herself against me and her eyes were closed. I closed my eyes and rested my head against her head.

I felt something tugging on my arm I turn my head not willing to take it from Aria's head. Nami was tugging on my arm. She had a towel in hers. She had me let go of Aria and turn around. She then led me out of the bathroom. Franky was already fixing the door. He gave me a lecture and then smacked me in the head for hurting the ship. Usopp was yelling about something. "Land everyone, there is land!" Tra guy was already looking out at the land. "It's Dressrosa." I frowned and looked back at the bathroom door. I wanted to be back in there with Aria. "Come on Luffy, we have to prepare to land." Chopper pulled me away from the bathroom door.

Aria's point of view:

I didn't want Luffy to leave when Nami was pulling him away. I reached out for him but Robin was there with a towel. She wrapped me all up making sure that I couldn't get away. I gave her a look of confusion but she just held me fast in a hug. "Aria, I think that you need to leave our captain alone." I looked up at Robin, shock on my face. "Nami and I were willing to encourage it at first but now we realize that our captain loves you. We won't allow him to be hurt, and I don't think that you care enough about him, you will end up hurting him." She left me alone in the bathroom. The door was now fixed by Franky. I sat back down in my bath water wrapping my arms around my knees. I thought over the past few days and the way that I reacted when I was around Luffy, Robin was wrong I did love him. I loved him a lot.

I got dressed and left the bathroom. I saw the rest of the crew were preparing to go to land. Luffy was helping the others. He was lifting some heavy boxes, as if they weighed nothing at all. Luffy was strong he could handle anything. I felt my heart break a little, Kimberly wasn't strong, she couldn't handle anything. I felt my heart shatter the rest of the way, Luffy had his crew, they would him overcome any hardship. Kimberly and her husband had no one, just their little girl. That little girl only had them. I placed my hand on my heart, Luffy didn't need me, he would be fine after all he was going to be king of the pirates. I walked over to the railing, wondering how I should say goodbye to everyone. I walked into the girl's room and got dressed. I changed into a dress and grabbed a piece of paper off of Nami's desk. I still had my purse on that room. I pulled a necklace out of a small compartment in my purse. It was a beautiful gold necklace with a dolphin charm onside an opal. I left it on the desk and wrote: I have appreciated everything that you guys have done for me. I am leaving this necklace to you, Nami. I am not going to be able to leave the ring, as much as I wish I could. I know that you will all accomplish your dreams. So to each and every one of you, thank you.

To Usopp, I really enjoyed knowing you the past few days. You were always fun to be with. I learned a lot about how things worked. I am glad to have met you, a fierce and brave warrior of the sea.

To Zoro, keep training one day you might be as buff as me. Just kidding, you know that you are ripped and thank you for the exercise lessons. There might be someone else who would be interested in some one on one training.

To Brooke, thank you for all the great songs. I will be singing then and thinking of you at the time. Oh and by the way the color of my panties today is red.

To Sanji, I have never eaten anything as delicious as what you have made for me the past few days. On behalf of my taste buds I thank you. I think you should realize what you wanted is right in front of you.

To Nami, thank you for sharing your clothes and your bed with me the last few days. I will always consider you a sister to me. I know that you are the best navigator and that you will make a map of the entire world one day.

To Robin, I know that you care about me, and what you told me must have been very hard to say but I love you for it, and as much as I appreciate it, I want you to know that you're wrong. I did care even love. I just can't let my family be hurt. That is what Kimberly is, my family. You are like a sister to me too Robin. Please don't ever regret what you told me, I don't want him hurt anymore then you did.

To Chopper, you are a great pirate and a great doctor. Thank you for being ass welcoming and as kind as you were to me. I will never forget it or you

To Franky, you are super! It was super meeting you. I will miss you and your Super awesomeness. Thank you for allowing me to stay on the best ship that was ever built.

To Law, I will regret the fact that I wasn't able to meet your crew. I would have loved to pet Bepo. I also wanted to thank you for saving my life that day. If you hadn't removed my corset, who knows what could have happened, so thank you. I also wanted to say thank you for the invitation to join your crew. It was very kind and I appreciated it.

To Luffy, I have so many things that I wanted to say to you. The thing I wanted to say the most is that you are a great person. I loved meeting you, you are funny, sweet, and made me feel like a very important friend. Thank you, Luffy for absolutely everything. You will be a great king.

To everyone, you have all my love don't ever forget that. I will be watching from my world.

I folded up the letter and put the necklace on it. I left it on the corner of Nami's desk. Then I left the room. I stood on the side lines, waiting until we were ready to go ashore. Law came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "You know that we will be fighting in Dressrosa, will you be joining us?" I looked over at the others, none of them seemed to have heard what he said. "I will just get in the way; I can't fight at all. I mean you saw what happened with the marines?" Law gave me a smirk and then patted my shoulder. "You came to the aid of a crew member, possibly saving his life in the process. I think you did excellent for the first time facing violence. It was a natural reaction for your body to go into shock." I shrugged, I appreciated his rephrasing it, it actually made me feel better about myself. "This fight will be much tougher then the marines, though. You really could get hurt and badly. I think it would be best if you sat out of this one, until you were more experienced in fighting." I nodded and watched as Law jumped off of the boat, I felt some arms wrap around me and then I was in the air. I looked up to my right and saw Luffy's smiling face looking down at me.

He kept his arms wrapped around me when I landed on the beach. I disentangled myself from him, I couldn't handle how great he felt against my body. Law was issuing out orders: "don't forget that our first priority is to destroy the factory." Luffy jumped in the air and yelled out excitedly. Luffy, Zoro, Franky, and Sanji disguised themselves as old men. I laughed at the sight of their grey beards. They were heading to town to get something to eat. I waved at their retreating backs. I was going to look for a boat, or someway that I could get back to my world. I followed the boys at a slow pace, I went to a jewelry store and attempted to sell some earrings I had in my purse. I would need the gold, I was low balled and was only able to get 8000 berries. I know that I wouldn't be able to get much of anything with this. I left the jewelry store and I didn't notice the eyes that were following me.

I walked into some more shops, asking about black holes appearing, I figured that was how I got here. How else would I get home? Everyone I talked to didn't know a thing. They had never seen or heard of a black hole appearing out of nowhere. For the first time I worried about being able to get home. What if what happened to me was a once in a lifetime thing? I started to research in the library. I wasn't finding anything that was closed to what happened to me. I went to a fortune teller, she poured me some tea. I drank it down and she looked at my dregs in the bottom of the glass. "I see a tall man in your future. He is one of a kind and loves you. You are very lucky to find him." I waved my hand in front of my face, "what about a man I hate, a bad man, do you see him in my future?" She shook her head, "no but you are going to want to watch out for shadowy places."

I left her store rolling my eyes. How unhelpful could she possibly be. I cut through to the next street over using the ally. It was a dark creepy ally. I walked past a man I felt his eyes follow me as I passed by him. Right before I made it to the popular street. I felt arms grab me and then something was held over my nose and mouth. Then the world went dark.

Nami's point of view:

"Did anyone see where Aria went?" I asked looking around the ship. Chopper shook his head as did Brooke. We all went searching for her. I checked the room that we all had been sharing. I saw the necklace right off of the bat. I picked it up I could tell just looking at it that it was Aria's, her jewelry was always classy and beautiful. I clenched the necklace in my hand when I opened the letter and I read it, the whole thing. She left, she left because she thought that she was bad for Luffy. She left because of what Robin told her, which is what I told Robin to say. Luffy was going to be heart broken. I used the den den mushi and called Robin. I read to her what the letter said, I heard her sharp intake of breath. The sound of tears came through the phone both Robins, and Usopp's.

I hung up with her and then called the boys. Sanji was the one who answered. I kept it short and simple. "She is gone; I don't think that she is coming back." Sanji went silent and then said "I understand." He then disconnected the line. I hugged Chopper and cried with him as Brooke sang a sad song about Aria and her leaving.

Sanji's point of view:

I went back to our table where we were all eating. I was silent, I didn't know how to explain what had happened to everyone. Luffy ended up getting into I with these stupid brats, who were cheating this old man out of his winnings. Then there was a moment where a bunch of different things were stolen. I watched as the stupid Marimo got up and left, chasing after his missing sword. I ran after him. I knew that he would get lost without someone there to lead him back.

Luffy's point of view:

I went to go running after Sanji and Zoro because it looked like it would be fun. I was stopped by Franky though. We attempted to get some information out of one of the guys who were screwing over the old guys. He didn't know anything about the smile factory. He told us about a big event that was going on at the colosseum. He told is the price was Ace's devil fruit. I felt the rage grow in me at the thought of someone I didn't know taking Ace's devil fruit. Franky and I made our way over to the colosseum. I signed up under the name Lucy, goes Franky told me not to let anyone know my true identity.

Aria's point of view:

I came to and I realized that I was captive. My wrists were chained together as were my ankles. I was wearing some type of warrior princess outfit. My hair was left loose and I was wearing a gold headband. I was wearing a crop top shirt that showed off my stomach, shoulders, and arms. Sitting very low on my hips was a floor length skirt but it had side slits up to my upper thighs. I had bare feet and anklets that jingled when I moved. I was in a small room the only other thing in this room was a piece of fruit. The fruit was on a pedestal. There was a door directly across the way from me. The door opened in came two women who were wearing something similar to what I was, except that they had a helmet on.

They unchained my ankles from the wall. They took the fruit along with its pillow and led me outside. They pushed me into a small box, where they chained me up again. I proved that I didn't approve of the way that they were treating me. I bit one of them hard. I left some good teeth imprints in her skin. I even made her bleed a little. It was a clear box; I was chained behind the fruit. The girls then threw a blanket over the box. It blocked my eye sight. I was listening to try and see where the hell I was. I felt the entire box be picked up. I stumbled and fell onto the floor of the box. Getting my wrist yanked painfully. I could hear a lot of people cheering. I wasn't able to see why though.

"Now let's see the prize!" I heard someone saying their voice was amplified like he speaking through a mega phone. The blanket was pulled off of the box. I could see a stadium like structure that housed a large audience, everyone was screaming and yelling. The announcer guy started speaking again and the crowd quieted down. "This is the best prize that we have ever seen. Inside this box is the rare fire devil fruit. It used to belong to Fire Fist Ace before he was executed. Also in the box is a target, or whatever you would like her to be. She could be a target for the flames of your newly acquired fruit or she could be your slave. If you know what I mean gentleman." The men in the crowd laughed in a disgusting manner. I was too busy staring at the fruit that used to belong to Ace. If I could only reach that and eat it, I would be very powerful. I would be able to get myself out of this mess. I tried to wiggle my wrists free. I could feel the sensitive skin get rubbed raw by my shackles. I struggled more and the announcer guy seemed to like it when I struggled. "Look at her go, whoever wins her will defiantly have a difficult time with it. The struggle will be worth it in the end. Let the competition begin!"

I watched as a large group of men began fighting each other. It was crazy and terrifying. The box I was in was suspended above the water and close enough to the stage that blood would spray up and hit the box coating it again and again in blood. I screamed as a hand hit the box, causing the entire thing to shake and the chain to start swinging. I knew that those fish things, were almost as dangerous as the men that were fighting. I watched as Jesus Burgess won. He gave me a lustful leer at me and I felt all the color drain out of my face.

The second battle, battle B started and to was just as bloody and as awful as the first. A man named Bartolomeo peed toward me and gave me a wink, I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I was amazed at his confidence that he had in not being attacked.

Luffy's point of view:

I saw Aria in that box. She was chained to the back of it behind Ace's fruit. I was so angry that I punched through the wall and crushed the entire wall into dust. I knew that I would have to win this battler or someone else would win Aria and I couldn't let that happen. I watched as the weird guy with the green hair won the B battle. It was my turn now block C. I battled against a large group including a giant. I won the battle and broke the ground all up. They had to repair the ring. I was trying to find a way over to where Aria was when I was approached by a stranger. When the stranger was face to face with me I realized that he wasn't a stranger at all but someone from my past.

Aria's point of view:

I knew that Lucy was Luffy. I knew that he was going to win. Luffy was going to save me he would never let one of his friends get hurt. I watched as he broke apart the ring. I started screaming his name, cheering him on.

Block D started and I watched as a woman named Rebecca battle in the last block. I was impressed with her ability, she was doing great and she wasn't attacking anyone. Then there was smoke, once it cleared someone stood up and saw that Rebecca was the one who was still standing. I was glad that she wasn't hurt, but I didn't want anyone besides Luffy to win.

Luffy's point of view:

Sabo was someone who I trusted. I knew that he would be able to get Aria out ok and then I couldn't think of anyone better to have Ace's fruit besides him. I had watched Tra guy being shot so I was on my way to help him. I had to go kick Mingo's ass, I looked back over my shoulder at the coliseum, where Sabo and Aria were.

Sabo's point of view:

Luffy was standing in front of me, his face was completely serious as he told me that this girl in the box out there meant a great deal to him. That she was the number one priority. I could tell that he didn't want to leave her to me but he didn't have any choice no one else was strong enough to fight Dofalmingo. I watched as Luffy followed Bellamy to where Doflomingo was. I excited the coliseum standing in the arena with the 3 other competitors. I waited for the final round to start.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched as the Luffy imposter easily won the last round. The Donquuiote family weren't happy with Lucy's win. They released the cage from where it was secured on the wall. I dropped at a breakneck pace into the water. I panicked as the water came rushing in. I attempted to get my wrist released again. My pathetic struggles were useless though. I screamed as the water went over my ankles and was already up to my shins. I saw the contestant Lucy save Rebecca from a fighting fish. He deposited her in a safe spot and then he jumped on my sinking cage causing the stupid box that I was trapped to sink even further. The water now reached my hips and I was shaking from how cold it was.

The fake Lucy, Luffy, whoever the hell he was was armed with a pipe. He hit the cage with the pipe causing the box to shatter. He reached in and broke my shackles with one hand. I grabbed the flame fruit and then his arms were wrapped around my waist. He then pulled me up to safety. He deposited me in the same spot that Rebecca, and now Bartolomeo were. I was panting in fear still. I felt the piece of fruit that I was holding taken from me. I saw that the Luffy imposter was now eating it. I didn't know who he was, but he did save my life and for that I was eternally grateful. Rebecca, the sweetheart that she was, was looking me over for injuries. "Where is Luffy?" I asked the contestant Lucy. He slipped the helmet that he had on off. He was an attractive man with a scar that covered his left eye. He bowed to me, "my brother asked that I save you. I will take you to him now. He cares for you greatly." My mind felt like a bomb went off, "Luffy's brother?" I asked thinking that I had misheard.

He gave me a friendly nod. Bartolomeo was now eyeing me "you are Luffy-sama's mate? I am so honored to meet you, please feel free to command anything you want from me." I gave him a weird look and side stepped a little to get away from him. He was really creepy. Sabo grabbed my hand and then ran. He punched a hole in the ring causing the water to drain into a hole that he created. He jumped into the hole pulling me along with him. Which made me grab Rebecca's hand. I saw that she had grabbed Bartolomeo, so the creepy guy was coming with us. Underneath the stage was what seemed like a factory, there were tons of pirates down here. Everyone who had fought in the competition and lost were down here. I saw Robin and a very beat up Usopp. Robin was holding Usopp up but when she saw me she dropped him and ran at me. "Nami found your letter, how dare you think about leaving us! You were going to leave without saying goodbye! You can't do that, you are family. We love you don't ever leave us again."

I just nodded against her chest. I disentangled myself from her and checked on Usopp, who was unconscious. We were trying to find a way to get Usopp out of here so we could get him some medical attention. We heard Doflamingo project his voice to everyone in Dressrosa saying that we were all trapped in the birdcage. He offers a game for bounty's I heard him start listing off names. These were people with bounties. I flinched when I heard Luffy's name called. I wanted to help him but, how? The contestants in the contest were eyeing Usopp and Robin and everyone else with a bounty. We were running to escape the pirates when I noticed that Sabo broke apart from us. He was fighting Marines and other contestants with his newly acquired devil fruit powers.

I ducked a punch that was aimed at my head, I almost dropped Usopp when I dodged. I could hear him gasp in pain. I readjusted his broken body, doing my best to not cause him pain or drop him as he we attempted to flee. Robin made an arm ladder that we started to climb up, it was so confusing there were so many battles going on. The ones that kept drawing my eyes were the ones with civilians. I saw children crying beside the bodies of their parents. I saw a young mother holding her dead child. I felt myself being pulled away from my group I looked over and saw that one of the contestants that lost the battle was trying to get me away from the group. I kicked him, hard right in the balls. I smiled with satisfaction as he fell to his knees. When I turned back around I was separated from everyone, at least I didn't have a bounty. I desperately wished that I knew what was going on, that I had watched more of this arc, then I wouldn't be stumbling around in the dark so to say.

I saw that there was a little girl hiding her face in her hands. She had her body pressed up against the wall as hard as she could. I grabbed a sword from a Marine that was down, and from the look of his wounds, he would never be getting again. I walked over to the little girl. I didn't see any sign of her parents around anywhere. I picked her up and she screamed when she felt her body leave the ground. She looked up at me terror in her eyes. "We have to get you in a safe spot" I said whispering to her. I snuck in the alley ways trying to avoid any and all people, because I wouldn't be able to tell who was friend and who was foe. I found a broken basement window. I kicked in the glass as quietly as I could. I got on my stomach and slipped inside. The little girl did it after me. I caught her as she fell. I saw her down and then checked out the rest of the home. Making sure that no one was inside that would be willing to hurt her.

Thankfully it was deserted, I hid the little girl, telling her to not come out unless it was me. It was a small home, it looked like no one wealthy had lived there. Everyone seemed to be consumed with their own battles. Not worrying about looting buildings, I was worried about the fire though that seemed to be spreading. I walked around the streets keeping both the flames and the house that had my ward in it. I saw a little boy tugging half-heartedly on a man's arm. I saw a Marine was approaching me with his sword raised. He appraised me and then shook his head, "not a pirate" I heard him murmur. I watched as he fell to his knees next to the man. He checked for a pulse, he shook his head again. He pushed the little boy toward me. "Watch him" he yelled out at me, then he left and went to another battle.

The little boy was confused and he seemed to be stumbling. I picked him up and looked at him. I saw that there was dried blood on the side of his head and face. I felt tears come out of my eyes, this poor boy, who had done nothing wrong, had been so cruelly treated. In the process of getting him to the temporary shelter, I found 4 other children that were alone. I Sheppard them all to the home showing them how to get inside. Thankfully the fire had died down all around us. One less thing that I had to worry about, I wanted to get to Luffy and the others, they were my crew. I would help them in every way that I could. I knew that I would never be able to leave these children alone and by themselves. I tucked them all away in a back room. The older ones were watching the younger children.

This time when I crawled through the window, I saw what looked like part of the town changed into a giant statue. It included houses and roads and It had a head. I could hear a squeaky high pitched voice. The voice was ridiculous but the way it echoed around made me think that it belonged to the gigantic statue, I knew without even seeing that one of the straw hats was fighting that monster. I should be there helping. I ran very literally in to a small group of people. It included 3 young men around my age and two pregnant women. I led them all to the safe house. The women were too large to fit threw the small window. I had to find the front door. Unfortunately, it was on a main road there were battles all around. I wouldn't be able to bring them in that way. I found another window, that they would have to climb in. I opened it and climbed outside and lifted each woman up so the men inside could help them down. Now that the children had some adults watching them, I made sure that each man and woman had some kind of weapon. It was mostly swords; I did manage to get a few pistols. I stole a pistol and a sword for myself and made my way towards the large statue that was on the middle of town. The smaller battles were dying down; it was just the main ones from the donqxiote family. I could see baby 5 fighting in the air above me. I watched as Zoro gave the final blow to the statue with closer inspection I noticed that the statue was made rocks and stone. Zoro was standing there victorious. I gave him a cheer, which he of course shrugged off. We made our way up to the palace, which was now shattered in pieces.

We arrived in time to see Sabo kicks Burgess away from Luffy. I watched Luffy as he was falling my heart in my throat. Thankfully Law used his powers to switch the falling Luffy with a rock. Luffy was resting on the ground, I ran over terrified about what I would see. To my shock and awe Luffy smiled when he saw me. I leaned down and kissed him, watching his eyes turn confused and then happy, then they closed as he rested. All over the world news spread about Doflomingo's defeat. Luffy took a few days to recuperate from the battle. I supported my new friend Rebecca's decision to live with her father.

I was constantly being pulled away from family of the children that I saved. Mothers, fathers, and even grandparents would fall to their knees thanking me. I was touched at the gratitude they showed me. I kept telling them that I didn't really do anything, I just found a place for them to hide. I was in shock for another reason too, I had kissed Luffy, in front of everyone. I knew that he was going to come to in the next few days. I was scared about how he would react. I was standing in the doorway of Rebecca's cottage, she had just gotten done showing me her home. We were getting ready to leave, Law was getting inpatient, he wanted to get back to his crew as quickly as possible. Not that I could blame him. I sat down in the sunlight, waiting for the others. I thought back to yesterday, I had been visiting Luffy the silly man was still recuperating. He was snoring and in a really awkward position. I placed my hand on the side of his head. Would he remember the kiss? Would he be mad? I know that Luffy had always told Boa that he would never have a relationship. Will he get annoyed for having to tell me too?

My hand was resting in his hair, my thumb under the scar on his eye. "Luffy" I whispered, I let my feelings come to the surface. I leaned down and kissed the scar. "Aria-ya!" I squeaked and fell off the bed. I jumped back up pretending like nothing happened. Law gave me a smirk and then gestured with his hand indicating that I should follow him. I walked around the bed and onto the little balcony. "I saw you Aria, I am not ignorant, I can tell how you feel. Don't misunderstand this observation as sympathy. I still want you to become a member of my crew. I will go on to your world where I will battle your fiancé. As Strawhat-ya understands whoever wins gets you as an added member of their crew. I just wanted to remind you of that." He didn't even wait for me to make a rebuttal. He just turned and left the balcony. He checked on Luffy before he left. I couldn't deny the fact that I respected Law, but if I stayed in this world I would always stay by Luffy's side if he would let me.

I went back in the room with Luffy. I saw that he was still sleeping after carefully moving him aside, I climbed into bed with him. I really enjoyed the warmth that Luffy's body brought to me. I felt my eyes close and I slipped into an exhausted slumber. I was in a deep sleep when the rubber appendage wrapped itself around me. I also didn't feel the kiss that he left on my brow.

I sat there blushing, remembering how I woke up this morning. I was so comfortable, but then Zoro and Sanji came in. Zoro made fun of me and Sanji threatened Luffy's life, it was a regular morning for the straw hat crew. Waking up after kicking the bad guy's ass, teasing one another, and eating all the food in sight.

Luffy's point of view:

I was awake when I heard Tra guy talking to Aria. I felt my blood begin to boil, the machine next to me started beeping. I calmed myself down I wanted to hear what was said. I didn't hear Aria argue, it almost sounded like she wanted to go with him, but then why did she kiss me? Maybe she was just kissing me because I was hurt and not because she wanted to? I squeezed my head, too many thoughts, it was making my brain hurt. Tra guy came in and saw me at that time. He could obviously see that I was awake. He came over to me, "the best pirate will win, strawhat-ya." He nodded at me and then left. I was about to get up and kick his ass, but then I heard Aria walk in. I panicked and thought that she would get mad at me, since I had been listening. I pictured an angry Nami and my eyes went shut.

Then I should have known that Aria would never treat me like that. She was very gently moving my arm over. I felt her Tiny body climb in the bed next to mine. She snuggled deep in next to me. I waited a few seconds and then rested my arm around her. I pressed my lips on her forehead, making sure as to not wake her up.

The next day I felt Aria move and her sigh. I was about to talk to her, but then Zoro and Sanji came in and started teasing her. I could hear Sanji threatening my life. I chuckled which caused Zoro and Sanji to look at me. I saw Aria turn her beautiful head, her hair was slightly messed up from sleeping next to me. She was blushing, she mumbled something about visiting Rebecca. We all watched her leave. I sat up, "I am hungry, is there anything to eat?" I grinned at my chef and my first mate. The king was going to throw us a big celebration. It was happening tonight, there was going to be tons of food and dancing. I heard Nami getting all excited about it. The ladies were going to find some great dresses to go dancing.

We were escorted into a giant hall. There was a large table and it was covered in food. I felt my stomach rumble and ran to the table and started eating.

Aria's point of view:

I don't know if I have ever seen anything so scary. Nami on rampage, she was going to each and every clothes store. We had all met up at Rebecca's first and from there on we were following Nami's orders. The shop owners had no idea what hit them. She was determined to have nothing but the best for all of us. Nami really enjoyed dancing but always complained about the lack of talented male partners. At this party tonight there would be a lot of people to dance with. Nami bought us all dresses. Nami's was a pretty green dress. It was small and tight and eye popping, I felt bad for Sanji when I saw her try it on. Robin was wearing a traditional kimono it was white silk and had pretty pink cherry blossoms as decoration. Rebecca was wearing a purple gown it was very elegant. Nami picked out a blue dress for me. It was pretty but it was kind of low cut. I was embarrassed at the amount of boob that it showed. It was skin tight and only went to my mid-thigh.

I was amazed that this poor and broken town could throw such a party. There was a huge table full of food. Luffy was already there eating, of course. I sent a smile over his way, I saw that Zoro was already drinking and Sanji was flirting with all the women.

Law bowed over my hand offering me a dance. I accepted and he swirled me around the dance floor. I watched as women's eyes followed Law with every step that he took. Those same eyes would look at me in disgust, which caused me to giggle. Law's sharp eyes knew what I was laughing about. When the dance ended I went and goaded Zoro into dancing with me. He put up a fight telling me it looked dumb and that he didn't want to, but I always got him to in the end. I danced closer to Robin, who cut in. I loved watching Zoro blush whenever he took Robin in his arms it was always precious. The tips of his ears always turned pink. I got a small plate of food and sat next to Luffy.

We watched in silence as Zoro and Robin spun each other about. Zoro's dancing had really improved. Luffy was eating everything in sight. He was eyeing the food on my plate. I offered it to him by sliding it over. I then got up and danced with Sanji. Sanji had been a pretty good dancer from the start, but I knew who he wanted to dance with. I also knew that person wanted to dance with him just as bad. I led Sanji over to Nami. I nodded my head over to her, his cheeks turned pink but he nodded. He walked over to her and then bowed over her hand. She jumped up and danced with him.

I took a few steps over toward the table where I was sitting with Luffy, but I was asked to dance by Usopp. I danced around with him, his dancing was more like his fighting style, a bunch of weird arm movement and leg twitches. It was fun though it was making me laugh. Then I was passed along to Franky who dancing involved posing in weird positions. He struck a pose and then I followed the same. We got a lot of looks but it was a lot of fun. Chopper came over and started dancing with chopsticks in his nose. I danced him around, and I even dipped him like he was a girl. Then I was spun around and met face to face with Luffy. Luffy gave me a sweet and kind smile.

He pulled me close to him and danced with me slowly, it seemed like we were the only two people in the room. My eyes were focused on his eyes. His eyes were on mine, my hands were on his shoulders and behind his neck. His hands, his big warm hands were on my waist. I remembered the feeling of them rubbing lotion on my body. The memory made my face heat up. Luffy's face was intent and serious, something that it never was. I could feel his breath on my face and then he stopped moving. His body no longer moving in time with the music. He grabbed my face with his big hands, he pressed his lips against mine. I felt my heart stop beating, the moment when our lips touched went on for a sweet blessed eternity. When he broke the kiss, I pulled his face back down and kissed him passionately. This time when we broke apart, I heard a cheer. I looked around and everyone was standing there and watching us.

Brooke, Franky, Chopper, and Bartolomeo were all crying. Zoro was giving me a manly grin of approval. Sanji was frowning at me but he wasn't beating Luffy up so that was an improvement. Law looked upset, but wasn't doing anything. Usopp, Nami, and Robin were smiling at me and cheering. I was blushing for being the center of attention. Luffy was giving everyone his large grin. He picked me up in front of everyone, carried me out to the ship. He carried me up to the crow's nest. I felt better now that we were no longer in front of everyone. Luffy had pink cheeks and he wasn't meeting my eye. He was one of the only ones who didn't dress up, but he was wearing what he usually did. The open vest, the shorts, and the straw hat but it was a look that definitely worked for him. His muscles were amazing; I could feel my eyes going back to them. A lot, ah screw it. I threw myself at him with full strength, which of course did nothing. I captured his mouth with mine. I licked his lips with my tongue moaning at the taste of him. It was something that I have never tasted before, it was hot, red, and manly.


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanted to say thank you for all those who took the time to review: PineappleVampire, Linda Wchter, and Sakura Hatsu. I appreciate all the comments it really helps motivate me to post a new chapter. As always I don't own One Piece.

Nami's point of view:

I watched Luffy pick up Aria and carry her god knows where. I was happy for my friends but couldn't help feel a little resentment too. I watched as Sanji flirted his way through the crowd. I looked over and saw that Robin was in the same predicament. Zoro was no longer dancing with Robin, he was now having a drinking competition. I waded through the crowd, and sat dejectedly beside my friend. I ordered whatever Robin was drinking, we fielded off advances from too many guys to even count. When I was sufficiently buzzed I grabbed Zoro's hand. "Dance" I demanded pulling him along after me. I heard him struggle and he even told me that he didn't want to a few times, but he never broke the grip that I had on his hand. Zoro was too nice of a guy to do that to anyone.

I was worried that I would have to lead, but with Aria's encouragement Zoro's dancing has improved a lot. Well it was time to bite the bullet, "Zoro, is there someone you care about? Maybe someone who is on the crew?" I felt Zoro stiffen under my hands. He was avoiding my eyes. I finally grabbed his face making him meet my eyes. He looked guilty, "Nami, I don't like you that way." He said in a rush. I felt the shock drain my face of all my color. I started laughing, I really couldn't help it. To make matters worse, I couldn't stop laughing. I was snorting and hiccupping, tears were coming out of my eyes. "No, not me, ew!" I wiped my eyes, thankfully clearing my vision. I saw a very embarrassed looking Zoro. He was about to leave, apparently having had enough of being laughed at. "Not me" I told him when he turned and looked at me. "Not, me but Robin. She cares for you, she cares for you the way I care for that love struck cook. Do you like her, do you care about her?"

Several different emotions crossed Zoro's face. I watched as his ears turned pink. He shrugged me off and walked away. I hoped that he would talk to Robin, even if he doesn't return her feelings, maybe it was time for us to move on. It was now my turn, I walked over to Sanji shoving dumb floozies out of the way. I grabbed the cigarette that was in his mouth, throwing it on the floor and crushing it out with my heel. I grabbed Sanji's face and kissed him. I didn't speak of my feelings for him, I let the kiss show it and express it. I let the kiss show him everything that I felt and have felt for so long. I ended the kiss and realize that he didn't kiss me back. I looked up and met his eyes, they were closed. He opened them slowly, giving me a sweet smile. He kissed me gently and so very sweetly.

Zoro's point of view:

I watched as the shitty cook kissed Nami back. I saw the look of pure happiness that came on her face. I looked over and saw that Robin was surrounded by stupid guys who were trying to get down her pants. She was constantly rejecting them. I watched as one guy rubbed her shoulder. I grimaced at the thought of her being touched by some nasty guy. I walked over and removed the hand that was on her shoulder, I gave him a death glare while I was at it. The guy practically ran out of there with his tail in between his legs. Robin didn't need a guy like that she needed a strong guy. A guy like me, as the realization dawned on me, I held my hand out to her offering to dance. She gave me a smile and then she was in my arms. I felt like my tongue was thick and heavy. I wasn't able to tell her that I cared for her. I would have to show her, I leaned in and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss and it was painfully shy too. Robin smiled against my mouth as she leaned into the kiss and expressed the return of her feelings for me. I pulled a Luffy and picked her up, I carried her away to a secluded area.

Aria's point of view:

Luffy was kissing me back. His kisses were unique just like everything about him. They were exciting. They made my body want and my mind lose all awareness. Luffy was starting to realize that he could make me moan and sigh and do all sorts of crazy things. He kissed along my jaw and then licked my collar bone. It caused my entire body to shudder and I let out a moan. Luffy stopped kissing me and he was looking at me seriously. "Aria, when you make noises like that. I um my pants become tight, well they are always tighter when you are around. They are mystery pants; I need some new ones. They make me really uncomfortable." If I was able to turn back time I would want to look at my face right now. I am sure that it would be one of the funniest things anyone has ever seen. I was completely shocked, more shocked then I probably have ever been in my life. I mean Luffy and I were busy getting hot and heavy and then he tells me that.

"Luffy, I, you. Um wow." I adjusted my dress, making sure that it covered everything. "Luffy there is something that happens to your body when you are attracted to someone else. Um I really think that you should ask Chopper about this stuff. After you have talked to him about it then we can go from there." I got up pulling Luffy up with me, I stood up on tip toe and then gave Luffy another kiss. I climbed down and walked into the girl's room. I felt the blood rush to my face. "Sorry!" I yelled out as I slammed the door. I walked in on Nami and Sanji. They were really getting to know one another. I don't know how I would be able to face them tomorrow. I heard Zoro shouting from the men's room. I hurried to the room and saw that a very confused looking Luffy was standing in the door way. "Close the damn door Luffy." Zoro was yelling, I peeked around Luffy and saw that Zoro and Robin were getting to know each other too, but in the privacy of the men's room. I blushed and reached in past Luffy and slammed the door. "Sorry!" I yelled through the door.

Luffy was looking at me curiously, "so is that what sex is?" Luffy was walking toward the crow's nest. I shrugged not having anywhere else to go. "No, that wasn't sex." I replied avoiding the truth. "I have thought about it Aria, and I get larger when you are around. I get this want and this need and that is what makes my pants tighter." I blushed at the thought of what exactly was getting larger, before I knew it Luffy had his arms wrapped around me and we were back in the crow's nest. Then Luffy's arms were around me and he was kissing me passionately. His hands planted firmly on my sides. I placed my hands on his chest, something that I have wanted to do the moment I saw his abs and his fantastic chest muscles. I purred as I rubbed my hands down his chest and then over his stomach, I paused at the hem of his shorts. I was biting my lip, I wanted more but I wasn't sure if Luffy was ready for that.

Luffy raised my face up and then kissed me and licked the lip that I had previously been biting. His eyes were excited and they wanted more. I touched his face gently kissing his mouth. I made my way down his neck to his collarbone. I kissed and nibbled on that. I heard him suck in air, I smiled at the effect that I was having on him. "Luffy I love you." I whispered in his ear. I was answered with a huge grin of his, "I love you too Aria." I sat down and pulled him down with me. I then pushed him down, "if you want me to stop, or If your uncomfortable let me know, ok?" Luffy gave me a curios look but nodded his agreement. I kissed him and he settled into kissing me back. I let my hands wander, I removed his vest. I ran my hands all the way from his collar bones down to his shorts. My hands traced the lines of his muscles. I traced the muscles of his arms all the way down to his hands and then I traced each of his fingers. I ran my hands back up his arms and then back down his chest. He was squirming, I sat up and saw that his cheeks were red and he was already sweating. "Are they tight Luffy?" Luffy nodded looking slightly miserable. "Let's take them off then." I unbuttoned the shorts and pulled them off of his hips. Luffy was wearing black boxers. His arousal, his large arousal was still tightly restrained. I was a little nervous at seeing how large he was, I wasn't sure if I could handle something like that, but then I looked up and saw Luffy observing everything that I was doing. His brown eyes were alight with curiosity.

I laid my body down on top of his, making it so that if I moved the slightest bit that my leg would rub against him. I kissed him once again, he kissed me back until he was wiggling underneath me. He was panting and moaning, he was unsure of how to get what he wanted, or even what it was, but he knew that he wanted something. "Ar..ia" he moaned my name. I kissed his lips, and moved my leg causing him to arch into me. His hands were holding me tight against him. He was starting to let his instincts take control of him. He flipped me over and pressed himself against me. He licked his lips as his hands paused above the neckline of my dress. It was obvious that he wanted to touch me but he was scared of how I would react. I placed his hand on my breast over the dress, he was going to have to do some of the work himself. Then I lost myself in his kisses.

Luffy's point of view:

This was all so new, so different. Aria was so amazing, I loved everything about her. Her smell, the way her breasts felt in my hand, the way she moaned my name when I gently squeezed them, they were all little things that she did that drove me wild. I licked down her neck encouraged by the little noises that she was making and the way that she was clenching her hands in my hair. We had made sure to move my hat out of harm's way. I bit down on her breast through the material of her dress. I really wanted to move it, to see more of her beautiful skin. I trailed my hands down her stomach and legs where I reached the bottom of the dress. I pulled it up her legs, waiting for her to tell me to stop, she didn't I raised the dress over her hips. I pulled her up, so she was sitting upright. I pulled the dress up and over her head and threw it away in a far corner of the room. I grinned at my victory.

She tackled me back down and wiggled on my man parts. I grinded my teeth, damn it felt so good when she did that. I sat her back up, and admired her body. She was complete exposed to me except what she was wearing for underclothes. I laid her down and kissed the newly exposed body parts. I paid special attention to her shoulders, then her hips, and then the inside of her legs. Aria made a noise that made my dick twitch when I heard it. I licked her inner thigh, causing her to make that noise again. She was panting and her cheeks were red. I traced the material that covered her breasts. Aria was doing that thing where she bit her lip. I was focused on her lip and I gave a slight tug to the material that was on her breasts, it ripped right off.

I was amazed at the wonderful things that I were seeing. I grabbed her and pulled her in my arms rubbing my tongue up and down her wonderful curves. I sucked and bit making her moan into my hair. She was moving against me, she seemed to be grinding against me. I moved my hand down and touched her butt. She gasped and sat up and pulled away from me, I felt so disappointed, I did something to ruin it. She was kissing me again and making me lay down. She touched my dick making my entire body flex. She was pulling off my underwear and then she kissed down my body. Then she put my dick in her mouth! I should probably be afraid, but it felt so amazing. I moaned and thrust myself deeper into her mouth. I felt her tongue run up my shaft and then she licked my head. She sucked hard and then I could feel something weird starting to happen to me. It was like a pressure but it was different, but whatever it was it was building. I was almost there, I wanted this so much. I felt an explosion happen it started deep inside of me, but is shot out of me like a bullet. It shot right into Aria's mouth.

I watched her swallow and then lick her lips and I practically came undone all over again. She laughed at my face. I grinned at her and pulled her closer to me. I needed to kiss her. I reached down and touched her butt. She kept kissing me, I moved to her front, her inner thighs. I noticed that she was all wet down there. I felt her legs clench around my hand and I heard her moan. I slipped a finger inside her underwear. This was the source of where all the liquid was coming from. It was odd this feeling, her wetness was making my dick hard again. The noises that Aria was making, were telling me to keep doing what I was doing. It was difficult for me to move easily; the cloth was blocking most of my movement. I ripped the article away. She was completely exposed to me; she was absolutely beautiful. I traced my finger around her watching her face and the reactions that her body made. When I reached a little bud Aria arched into me. A lot more liquid came out of her when I touched it.

I was curious as to how it tasted everything else on Aria tasted great, better then Sanji's cooking. I placed a finger in my mouth. It was amazing, it had a sweet undertone almost like honey but there was something so much more exotic. I carefully licked her, not wanting to hurt her. She seemed so delicate, but as she started squirming, grinding, and moving I started to push my tongue in and out of her. Licking her bud and making her pant my name. My dick was starting to throb, I licked her until I felt all of her muscles clench and then they all released at once as her body relaxed. I felt warm dampness spread over my tongue. I cleaned her, licking all the dampness, until I couldn't taste anything else.

Aria's point of view:

Trust Luffy to be great at everything. I sat in front of him panting. Watching as he grinned at me, I then noticed that he was still hard. I smirked at him and crawled over to him, I ran my hand form the tip of his head all the way down his shaft. I gently rubbed his balls, causing Luffy to groan and let his head fall back. I pumped him a few times, making him hard. When he was on his back I climbed on top of him, I positioned myself right on top of him. I guided him inside me, I felt him clench with the new and different feeling. Luffy was amazing, even now when he had no idea what was going on, he was still thinking about me. I could attest to this fact as his hand was rubbing up and down my back, as if almost to comfort me. I leaned down and kissed him passionately, I could feel him throb inside me. His hand trailed down to my hip. He then reached up and rub my breasts. I clenched him tight, causing his hand to fall. I carefully rolled my hips, making Luffy groan. He grabbed my hips and moved me on him, his strength was unbelievable. He moved me like I weighed nothing. I felt my body coming on to my climax fast. Faster than I ever had before. I felt Luffy flip me, where he was on top. I saw stars as he pounded me into the floor. He was truly a monster, I felt his pace become slightly uneven and then I felt him release his load inside of me.

We were filthy, naked, and in complete and total bliss. Luffy pulled a blanket over us, he then pulled my head over on to his shoulder. He then wrapped his arms around me. I felt him kiss my hair, and whisper "I love you, Aria." I smiled and snuggled in closer. "Love you too, Luffy." We held each other close and fell asleep in each other's arms. We didn't hear the other members of the crew make the same shocking discovery's that we did earlier, we slept like the dead.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own One Piece. Thank you all for reading.

I woke up with a Luffy wrapped around me. His arm was draped over my waist with the hand touching my chin. His legs were in-between my own. I sighed in contentment, I was so toasty and warm. I felt Luffy kiss the back of my neck. I rolled over, it was kind of difficult with all of Luffy's limbs were in the way. When I finally was able to roll over, I gave him a good morning kiss. I heard a gasping noise, I looked over to see that Zoro had come to the crow's nest to do his morning routine. He looked really uncomfortable, his ears were bright red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." He was backing back to the exit and the ladder as fast as he could. I realized that I wasn't dressed I clutched Luffy and the blanket closer to me. Luffy just gave Zoro his good natured grin, "hey at least we weren't doing what you were doing last night, at least not right now. We defiantly will later." Luffy gave me a leering sort of grin and I turned red. Zoro pointed his finger at Luffy. "Hey that's right, what the hell were you doing watching last night? Once you saw that we were uh well you know, you should have just left." Zoro looked like he was ready to keep this fight going. I leaned forward making sure that the blanket was covering all my goods, "hey Zoro, can this wait? I am naked right now and I want to get dressed and have some breakfast." Zoro's entire head turned red. "Sorry Aria" He said right before leaving.

The entire thing caused Luffy to laugh hysterically. I just smiled to myself another morning with the straw hats. I stood and grabbed my dress from the corner. Last night in the heat of our passion Luffy ripped my underwear in half. I frowned at the garments and then slipped my dress over my head, I may not have anything on under it but it's something to cover my body. Luffy grabbed me and then jumped down the ladder. I don't know if I would ever get used to the fact that he would just jump from scary high places like the crow's nest. That was one of the amazing things about Luffy was the fact that he didn't have any fear. I never want to be a hindrance to him, so I will have to train harder. When we landed on the deck, I hurried and took a shower. Luffy wanted to join me but I made him wait. I didn't think I could handle seeing a naked Luffy covered in suds. It would make me want to touch and touching would lead to much more. I was really sore though and I would need a little time.

Thankfully I had Luffy ask Nami to bring me something to wear. She brought me a cute outfit but was giving me a look that I was dreading. "I want details" she said holding the clothes ransomed in her grasp. "I don't know if it's worth it maybe I should just walk out naked." Nami gave me puppy dog eyes, they didn't work on the red headed devil, as much as l loved her to death, she was evil incarnate. "Nami, I care for Luffy and he cares for me. How about you give me some details about you and Sanji?" My mouth fell open as I watched Nami's face turned pink. She shrugged her shoulder and then changed the subject. "What about your fiancé? Aria, are you just going to stay with us? I know everyone hopes you will." With her question I could practically feel all the happiness being sucked out of me. There was no way that I could stay. I had to go back for Kimberly, and once I am there I know that Edgar would make me marry him and then I would never be able to be with Luffy again.

Nami could tell that my mood had changed. She handed me the outfit, and waited while I got dressed. Once I was all dressed she touched my shoulder gently, turning me to face her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your good mood. I'm sorry." She pulled me into her arms and gave me a hug. I patted her back letting her know that I was ok. We both left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. Everyone else had gathered for breakfast. I took my seat next to Luffy and Nami took hers right across from me. I could see the guilt still on her face. I didn't want to make her feel bad, I gave her a smile, for some reason this didn't help it actually seemed to make her feel even worse. Luffy grabbed my hand, his face was serious. "You are smiling your sad smile again. Why? What happened to your happy smile?" I gave Luffy a confused look, "I am happy Luffy, I am incredibly happy to be her with all of you." I gestured around the table, even including Law.

Law gave me a friendly smirk in return for including him. I patted Luffy on the arm, giving him a smile. "See happy, I am happy," I went back to eating hoping that the whole thing would blow over. Robin who is so perceptual, gave me my out by focusing all the attention on her. She was holding out her fork to Zoro, it had some of Sanji pancake on it. She was looking at him and smiling. Zoro was the reddest that I have ever seen him. Not only were his ears red but so was his neck and face. He was looking back at her fork and then the rest of us. Then he wrinkled up his face and then bit the food off of the fork, he did it so fast that if I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't paying close attention I wouldn't have seen it. Robin ran her hand down his arm, and he gave her a weird smile. I giggled and Zoro shot me a death glare and Robin gave me a sweet smile.

Once the meal was over we all went to our normal routines. I went and trained with Zoro, Luffy watched us for some time. When a game of who can throw Chopper the highest in the air started. I made sure that I caught him, I felt bad for the poor little reindeer. Luffy gave me a comical pout and then ran away as Chopper changed to run point and tried to run him down. I then fished with Usopp until lunch. When lunch was over I helped Sanji clean up the mess that the crew all made. Once I was done with the never ending dishes, man I couldn't believe how many dishes it took for Sanji to make any meal. I was determined to help him out with the clean up as long as I was on board. His poor hands must get sore with all the dishes that he washes after every meal.

After that I suntanned with Nami and Robin. I ended up taking a cat nap lying in the warm sun, I woke up with Luffy lying next to me in the sun. He was awake but he was cloud watching. Nami and Robin had left at some point. I smiled and rolled off of the lounger landing on top of Luffy. I smiled when his arms wrapped around me and held me tight. We would be arriving to Zou soon, where Law would reunite with his crew. Then I would meet Bepo and the others, I was really looking forward to it. I laid with Luffy for some time but then I licked his nose and ran. He laughed and chased me down.

After dinner we all drank and partied and laughed. I sang along with Brooke and danced with Luffy. I was surprised at how normal everything seemed, considering how much had changed. If you watched, you could see the small differences. Sanji stopped swarming as much at the sight of me and Robin. He didn't stop completely but he always said Nami name first. I noticed that she would touch him, his arm or his hand. They were dancing together now. They looked completely happy in each other's arms. Another change was that you could hear Robin's laughter more. She laughed frequently and would do cute things with Zoro. Zoro shocking everyone would do the cute things, eat from her fork or move hair from her face. Luffy still acted the same, I think the only difference that I noticed was the fact that he would offer me some food at times. That was a major difference though. Everyone else seemed maybe a little happier too.

It was a great night with a lot of dancing, singing, and food. Law even joined in and got way too drunk. He ended up dancing with Chopper, we all fell over each other because we laughed so hard. Chopper ended up passing out on the table and Usopp thought it would be funny to put him in a cooking pot. Sanji yelled at him "don't touch my pots and pans!" I rubbed my sore hands and said whatever you do don't dirty them, there are so damn many." This caused Luffy to laugh hysterically, falling to the ground. It was a great night. Franky carried Usopp off to bed after that and I helped Luffy to his hammock. Sanji and Nami had occupied the girls room again so Robin and I slept on the deck under the stars, as we were still the two soberest people on board.

We laid in silence next to each other, just glad for each other's company. I wanted to sleep next to Luffy but I knew that it would be impossible with how much he moves on his hammock. "I am surprised that you aren't sleeping in there with Zoro?" I asked rolling on my side to face her. She shrugged and turned her head. "He snores" I was shocked; I hadn't ever heard him snore when he napped on deck. The wind picked up causing a night chill. Robin got up to get us a blanket. I sat up and watched some nasty clouds roll in. I really hoped that they would just blow away. I really didn't want to wake up Nami, or interrupt her when she was in with Sanji. I watched as the suspicious looking clouds got closer and closer to us.

Bam! Lighting struck right next to the boat. I ran to get Nami as the rain started pouring down. Then the wind started spiraling creating a vortex. I could feel myself being pulled away from the girl's room. I struggled against the gust and made it to the door I pounded on it. "NAMI! We need you the weather has taken a bad turn." I ran to go wake the guys so they could help. I heard some clattering in the kitchen and Chopper appeared stumbling and falling. I ran over to the boy's rom but before I got there the wind picked up again. I felt it lift me from the ground. I didn't have anything nearby that I could grab onto. Chopper had the same problem, I was worried that he would be thrown into the ocean. I grabbed his antler just in case he fell in I could swim us back to the ship.

Sanji and Nami burst out of the girl's room and saw us being carried higher into the air by the updraft. I screamed at the height and pulled Chopper closer to my chest, wrapping my arms around him. Sanji ran to the boy's room and kicked Luffy and Zoro out into the rain. I screamed Luffy's name but my voice was carried away by the wind. Nami pointed up at us, we were now really high above the water. Chopper was screaming and crying. Luffy was going to bazooka himself to us but Zoro stopped him. Robin was creating an arm bridge to us. I reached out but the wind changed and we were dropped. We were falling at an unbelievably fast rate. I screamed loud enough to make my throat bleed. A crack of thunder ripped through the sky and lighting struck all around us. Then a black hole appeared in front of us. There was no way that we could avoid it. I tucked my body firmly around Chopper as we fell through the black hole.

I landed on my back and the wind was knocked out of me. Chopper was still on my chest. At one moment the poor thing had fainted though. I took a few moments to regain my breath. Once I had I carefully sat up, making sure to not disturb Chopper. We were someplace that was very dark. If I didn't know better I would have said that my eyes were closed, but they weren't they were wide open. Using my hand, I felt around me very carefully. I could feel the roughness and the coldness of what seemed to be a cave. Keeping Chopper pressed against my chest with one hand, I used the other to carefully feel in front of me. It was slow going but what must have been several hours later I made it the caves exit.

When I emerged from the cave Chopper woke up and we saw that the sun was beginning to rise. We were in that cave all night long. My clothes were caked with mud and blood from the few times I fell in that darkness. "Where are we Aria?" Chopper asked looking around. "I have no idea; a black hole was how I got into the One Piece world. We could be back in my world or we could be in a completely different world all together. I have no idea; we will figure it out though ok?" Chopper gave me a sad little nod. We traveled together for some time where we finally came up on a road. I walked along it for some time and then finally a car came. I jumped up and down and got their attention. Thankfully the car pulled over. The nice couple offered me and my pet deer a ride. We were a few hours away from my home town. I directed them to take me to Kimberly's house.

They dropped us off and after I gave them several heartfelt thanks they left. I frowned at Chopper, I knew that Kimberly was a fan of the show too. She would surely recognize him. He stuck out so much, maybe Kimberly would have a suggestion. I knocked on the door. Trying to figure out what I would say but when the door opened all my words left and my mind went blank. Kimberly had been crying, hard, her eyes were all swollen and her cheeks had tear trails on then. Her mouth fell open when she saw me and I watched as several emotions crossed her face. Shock, happiness, and then finally anger. "Where the hell have you been? Edgar has been searching everywhere for you. I have been so worried I thought you were dead." She was looking me over, "besides being dirty and having a little blood on our clothes you look good. No you look great, like you did back when we were in school."

"Can I come in?" I asked my voice expressing just how tired I truly was. She stepped back and allowed me inside. I went in and explained it all to her, thankfully her husband wasn't home. Kimberly didn't believe me until she saw Chopper. Then I saw the amazement in her eyes. I explained everything but, Luffy. I didn't mention how close I became with Luffy. "Wow, was it as amazing as it seems?" Kimberly asked me there was stars in her eyes. I gave her a smile "it was even better." Kimberly and I came to an agreement that Chopper would stay with her. She knew that Edgar wouldn't understand that Chopper was a being whose feelings mattered. He would see a talking animal and a way to make money off of that. "You should call him right now!" Kimberly handed her cell phone to me. "He really missed you and has spent thousands of dollars and a lot of man hours looking for you."

I felt the dread form in my gut. I knew that I didn't want to see that man, but seeing Kimberly hold her sweet little girl reminded me that I needed to protect her. Unfortunately, the only thing I could do was be a possession to the devil. I placed the phone down. "Kimberly, I will call him right after I take a shower. I just need to clean up. Can I borrow some clothes from you?" Kimberly nodded and went to pick something out for me. Chopper was looking so sad. I gave him a hug before getting in the shower. I really wished that I could take him with me but there was just no way. When I was in the shower I thought about Luffy, I remembered his warmth and the way that it felt to be in his arms. Then I cried, I cried about the fact that I was engaged to a man that I despised. I cried about the fact that the only man I ever loved was not eve a member of my world, and that I wasn't able to even say goodbye.

When the water started to run cold I shut the water off and put on the dress that Kimberly laid out for me. When I went back into the living room, I saw that Chopper was snuggled up with Alexis. They were both napping on the floor. I picked up the phone and made the hardest call of my life. "Yes?" I have always hated the way that he answered his phone. "Edgar" I stopped, I had no idea what to say. What I was going to say about where I was or anything. "Aria?" He yelled loud enough for Kimberly to hear. She looked at me in concern. "I am on my way!" He yelled again and then hung up. I looked at the phone that had just put in motion things that would make me very unhappy. Kimberly and I would research more about the black holes. I would make sure that Chopper would get back where he belonged. A few minutes later someone was pounding on the front door. Kimberly opened it and was shoved aside by a very angry Edgar. On his way to get to me he kicked Chopper. He picked me up by the front of my dress and screamed in my face. "Where the hell have you been? Are you trying to make a fool out of me? Leaving the very night that I purpose to you. What have you done with the ring?" He shook me with every word.

"Edgar, please let me down. I don't remember what happened, all I remember is the proposal, then all the sudden there was so much pain." I gently touched my head, as if it still hurt. Edgar was still upset. I could tell but he was also thinking. When he had burst in he woke up the baby. Who was now screaming her little heart out. Edgar was a smart man, he knew that Kimberly had heard every word that he just screamed at me, probably half the street heard it as well. "We are leaving right now!" He pulled me out by my hand. I saw that Chopper was going to come to my rescue. I waved him away not wanting Edgar to see him. Chopper glared at me but then stopped. Edgar pulled me out of Kimberly's house and threw me into the car. I knew that my arm was going to bruise in all the places where his fingers were.

Luffy's point of view:

Aria and Chopper were gone! I will get them back! We were on an island trying to find any possible information. Anything that could help me get back my nakama. We all met back on the ship. "Anything?" Nami asked her eyes were anxious. Everyone shook their heads. I left the ship I would find something anything. When I ran past a fortune teller's shop I was tripped and I skidded almost to the end of the road. I stood up and rubbed my chin now covered in road rash. I turned and yelled at the old hag that had tripped me. "What the hell is your problem?" She beckoned me over, "come come" she was holding the door to her shop open and was pointing inside. I went in and she sat me down in front of a ball that was clear. She shuffled in and sat on the other side of the clear ball. "I know what you seek, let us see what we can see." She rubbed the ball and was muttering underneath of her breath.

I was amazed when I saw an image begin to appear in the ball. The image cleared and it was Aria! She was being pulled by her arm by a man. He was dragging her into the biggest building that I have ever seen. Her face was in a grimace of pain, I watched as the man turned and hit her. He punched her right in the stomach. I watched as she fell to the ground. She was clutching her stomach. I felt my blood begin to boil my rage was making me see red. The guy picked her up by her hair and get dragging her inside. The image changed and then we were inside the building with Aria and the man who ass I was going to kick. He threw Aria at some maids. They stripped her naked and pushed her into a bath. They all began scrubbing her. One of the maids shoved a candy cane into her mouth. The fortune teller said something else and then I could hear the maid's voices like I was in the room with them.

"Eat this, you know the master doesn't like it when you don't smell minty." They dumped water on her head and then pulled her out of the bath. They scrubbed her dry and then pulled a dress over her head. Aria was then dragged into a different room and pushed inside the maids closed the door. That stupid man was in that room. I watched as Aria crossed her arms. The man approached her and then he smelled her. He nodded "that's much better, now you at least smell like the Aria that I purposed to. You are too fat though. You will be placed on a diet immediately. You will also be required to do a strict training regime. We want you to get back to your beautiful self. After all my future wife has to be the embodiment of beauty and grace." I watched Aria, waiting for her to hit this ass. I wanted her to hit him, but she didn't, she nodded. "Luffy" I heard my name being yelled by Zoro I left the fortune tellers hut, so he could see where I was.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own One Piece. Thank you for reading.

Luffy's point of view:

We were all standing in the fortune tellers hut looking down at her crystal ball. She was rubbing her hands over it as if she was trying to clean it. She was mumbling under her breath and her eyes were rolled in the back of her head. An image appeared over the glass ball. It showed Aria, she was dress that was very tight. She was breathing hard, I wondered if she was wearing the same corset thingy that she was wearing that first time we met her. She leaned against the wall, a different woman came in the room. She had a back pack on, as soon as the door closed the woman set down the backpack and Chopper's head appeared out of it. Aria picked him up and hugged him. There was a knock that we all heard Aria and the woman looked each other. Their faces full of panic. Aria put Chopper in the bag, right as the door opened.

That asshole man walked in. He circled around Aria, he nodded once and he pulled out her hand and kissed her hand. While his head was down, we were clearly able to see the look of disgust on her face. When his head was raised however she gave him her smile. Not her special smile, the smile that didn't show in her eyes or in her heart. That man pulled her close to him, and put his arm around her waist. "You look great, that dress really hides the weight gain. Which is good I was worried that we would have to postpone. You know how rude it is to postpone a grand event like this. "The woman picked up her back pack and placed it back on her back, Chopper was still inside. The asshole guy looked at the woman "Come to our engagement part, Kimberly, we would all love to have your company." The woman shook her head. "No I am not dressed for a fancy party like this. I will just be going home."

With that we all watched as the woman left the room with the bag on her back. The image on the glass ball stayed with Aria. She looked so small and unhappy in the crook of that man's arm. I just wanted to hug her and keep her safe. She was my nakema, no she was more than that, so much more. The man started walking and Aria followed. Before he opened the door he shoved a candy cane in her mouth. Then he opened the door the disgusted look on her face making me remember her hate for the taste and smell of mint.

They both walked out into a room full of people. Everyone was dressed up the women were all wearing dresses and the men were all wearing these weird suits. When Aria and that guy came in everyone in the room applauded. Then there was an unseen person saying "Congratulations to the soon to be Mrs. Winston." The asshole man grinned and waved, Aria smiled and nodded. It was making me angry. "I need to be there!" I yelled shaking the little glass ball, jerking it out of the fortune tellers hand. As soon as her hand was removed I wasn't able to see Aria and the asshole man anymore. I put the ball back on its stand. I grabbed the fortune teller, lifting her up and out of her seat. "I need to get there now! How do I get there? I need to save her!" I could feel my spit come out of my mouth and hit the fortune teller in the mouth.

She was glaring at me. "Put me down! Right down you stupid boy!" I put her down, "I can find a way to get you there but what do I get out of it?" I came to a blank, I stopped and thought about it and then snapped my fingers when I got an idea. "Meat! I will have Sanji make you some delicious meat." Sanji bowed over the fortune tellers hand, "it will be a pleasure to cook for you madam." The fortune teller scoffed, "I want money, or something of a lot of value." She crossed her arms over her chest putting on a determined face. "Why don't I just cut you up if you don't send us?" Zoro stepped forward and held out his sword menacingly. The fortune teller raised her eyebrow up scowling at Zoro. "Then I would be dead and then you would still be here and then she would still be there. Do you see how ineffective that is?" Zoro hesitated and looked at me, I knew that he wouldn't attack an innocent person like that. "Nami how many berries do we have?" I could see her about to yell at me. "Nami" Sanji touching her shoulder. Nami sighed but nodded, "here" she handed the fortune teller her bracelet, the very one that Aria gave her. The fortune teller took it eagerly. When she did the eyes rolled back in her head.

"There is a ring that I want, the woman was wearing that ring when she wore this bracelet. Bring it to me and I can send one maybe two of you to the other world." Everyone started yelling at once. Nami was screaming about losing the ring the berry signs in her eyes were present. Sanji was trying to calm Nami down and remind her that it was worth a good cause, to save our friends. She shut up after that. Zoro was saying that he would go, Robin told him that it was my choice they both went silent and looked at me. Usopp was saying that even though he was a brave warrior of the sea, someone else should go because he came down with "icantgototheotherworlditis." Franky was saying that was super unfair. Brooke was making a joke about how he was dead. Everyone finally stopped talking. "I will get the ring." I told the fortune teller. "Then I want you to send me and Robin to the new world to get Aria." With that I left the fortune tellers hut and rushed back to the ship to get the ring that Aria and I hid together.

Aria's point of view:

The party was elegant, meaning it was very boring. My dress was too tight and it was difficult to breath, I was shocked at the amount of weight that I put on with Sanji's delicious cooking. It had made me much curvier then before. I danced with men who told me that I was a catch and that Edgar was lucky to have me. I gossiped with women about how lucky I was as I was about to marry into one of the richest families. I smiled and pretended like I cared, the whole time I was thinking about Chopper. I needed to get him back home. The convenient thing about my world was the internet, a fabulous tool for something like this. I was planning on taking full advantage of it as soon as this party was over. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to look at the person. Then bam Edgar's lips were on mine. IT was vulgar and foul. It caused something inside of me to shrivel up and die. My hand clenched and unclenched with my desire, my want, my need to hit him. Instead I closed my fist hard enough for my nails to draw blood.

There was cheering as he continued to kiss me. He finally released me from his hold and then there were toasts. People began toasting us about how we were such a beautiful couple. We would have the cutest kids and the more ridiculous nonsense. Couldn't people see how truly miserable I was? How disgusted I was just by Edgar touching me, let alone kissing me. I was trying to tell myself to get over it. I knew that this would be my lot in life, there was nothing anyone could do to change it. Edgar was too rich and powerful. He held Kimberly's daughter in his grasp at all times. When I thought the party was about to end, Edgar did something that shocked me. He gathered everyone's attention. "Thank you ladies and gentleman for coming tonight. We want to honor the return of my lovely fiancé from her harrowing experience." The room went deadly silent, as everyone's interest was suddenly stirred no one knew what had happened to me when I disappeared and then no one said anything when I got back. Edgar continued on, "thankfully my love is okay now. Since we apart for so long though we felt that it was appropriate to move the wedding date up. Instead of next year it will be next week." There was a roaring in my ears as my mind tried to process what he said. Then reality slammed down on me, my life and my happiness would be over in one week. I only had one week left. I needed to get Chopper back home as soon as possible, who knew how much free time I would have when I became the wife of that dirt bag.

Everyone cheered and whistled at the news. People slapped me on the back, congratulating me as they walked out. Finally, when everyone was gone I approached Edgar. "I didn't know that you were moving the date of the wedding up, I thought that you would wait until I was back down to the weight I was before you purposed to me." He wrinkled his nose up at me when he looked at me. "I wish I could you will be one ugly bride, considering how hefty you are. There is no helping the matter though, I don't want you pulling another disappearing act. Did you remember yet where the ring is that I gave you?" I shook my head I had told him that I had amnesia and that I didn't remember anything about my time away.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped then. I will have to buy another. Just make sure not to lose this new one that I will get you. If you do lose it, I will make sure that you regret it." I swallowed trying to push the fear down my throat. I nodded and retreated to the bathroom. When I was finished I looked for Edgar but he was nowhere to be found. He left me, I sighed and looked down at my too tight and too long dress. I slipped off my 4 inch heels, there was no way that I could keep my poor feet in those shoes any longer. I pulled my cell phone out and called Kimberly, she had brought Chopper by earlier because he missed me. I missed him too, I missed them all, my mind went to Luffy.

"Hey, can you come get me?" I asked into the phone. Kimberly told me that she would be on her way and pick me up shortly. I went outside and waited for the car. I let the wind blow my hair around, and I imagined that I was back on the thousand sunny. I was with my nakema, they were laughing and dancing. It was the best that I have felt since I have been back in my world and then I heard a beep beep. Kicking me out of my little fantasy, I stood up away from the wall and got in the car. Kimberly didn't ask me where Edgar was. I would have just blown her off like I had in the past. I didn't want her knowing how Edgar was, she thought that he was kind of a jerk in the past. As soon as Edgar got Kimberly approved in the agency, she changed her mind. For a while there she thought he was a great boyfriend. She isn't stupid though and I wonder how much she really knows about my relationship with him. I knew that she wouldn't be able to handle the fact that I was only staying with Edgar for her, and her family. It would kill her; she loves me just as much as I love her.

She drove me to her house. I rushed in to find that Chopper was already asleep. I kissed his head and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder. I went back into the living room with Kimberly. "I have been doing some research on the black hole phenomenon." Kimberly said pouring me some tea. "I have found nothing about how to make one appear though. Maybe we should look in different areas." I took a sip as I thought. "Like what?" I asked. She shrugged and then said "what about a magical element instead of a scientific one? I mean One Piece is more of a fantasy world then our own. I mean aren't the devil fruit proof enough with the abilities that they provide." I thought about it and nodded that makes sense.

"I will look into it." I said and then drank the remainder of the tea in my cup. I was worried about Chopper I knew that he wouldn't be able to survive in this world. I mean the fact that he wouldn't be able to even go outside without someone being able to watch him. There are cars and so many dangers in this world. Different then the dangers that he faced in his world. I will make sure that he will go back no matter what I have to do. I vowed to myself. Kimberly dropped me off at Edgar's mansion. I smiled at her and got out of the car. As soon as I got to the room that Edgar lets me use. I researched magical properties for a black hole. I didn't find any information, well except one fortune teller. I would call her tomorrow and see if she could possibly do anything.

Law's Point of view:

I was always serious about getting Aria-ya on my crew, her knowledge that being born in a different world was a valuable asset. I heard of metal machines that could transport you, but what about weapons? I bet that she would know how I could advance my weapons. First I needed to be able to get her to agree to join. I wouldn't force her. I might not be able to get her to be an asset to me if I forced her. To get her to agree, I would have to impress her enough to convince her to leave that rubber man. I knew that she had feelings for him but I was hopeful enough that if I could free her, she would join me.

Using my normal methods, I was researching black holes and transportation methods between worlds. I didn't learn much yet, but I haven't tortured the right people yet. I calmly wiped the blood off my cheek. I would make sure that she would join me, anything that I can use to my advantage I will.

Luffy's point of view:

I ran back into the fortune tellers hut. The ring was clutched tight in my fist, hard enough to leave an indentation. When I handed her the ring the fortune teller appraised it for a few moments. She then nodded and said "deal" she held her hand out and I shook it. "I will need some time to prepare. I will need some things; you can have your crew gather them it will be much faster that way." She handed Nami a list. "These are the things that I will need. Make sure that you have all that back here tonight. The two of you that are going to the other world can't eat anything. You need to prepare for the rituals."

I sucked in a breath, shocked, "we can't eat all day? That's impossible!" The fortune teller shook her head "then stay here let the girl and the reindeer stay in the other world. I will still keep this ring either way." I clenched my fists. "I will never let my nakema down. I will get them no matter what, I will kick that guys ass who hurt Aria. Then I will bring Chopper and Aria back and then we will continue to go on adventures until I become the pirate king!" The fortune teller shrugged her shoulders, not caring either way. I watched as everyone besides Robin and I leave to gather the items on the list. "Why did you choose her to take with you straw hat?" The fortune teller was grinding some herbs and putting them in a boiling pot, I had the suspicion that she was cooking just to make everything harder. "Robin is smart and reads pony-somethings she can help me find Aria. I also want to be the one to kick that man's ass. I don't want another fighter like Sanji or Zoro to beat me to it."

Robin chuckled at me, I smiled at her. We would get our friends back no matter what. Then I won't let Aria leave my side again. She would be a pirate queen, my queen.

Kimberly's point of view:

Aria seemed different since she got back from the world of One Piece. She was more like the way that she used to be, before D bag, my personal nickname for Edgar. If he wasn't the one that brought me Alexis, I would be constantly trying to get Aria to break up with him. I watched her as she was drinking tea, she looked good. She had gained a little weight while she had been gone and it looked good on her. She wasn't just skin and bones anymore, she was curvy and confident the way that she used to be. I remember the fit that Aria threw when her parents demanded that she date this guy. Edgar was an attractive man but he was the opposite of what she wanted. She didn't want to date someone for their money. She wanted someone who loved her. I knew that when we were growing up watching One Piece, that she had a thing for Luffy. I never met anyone more of the opposite then the cute rubber man that we used to watch. Edgar is cool and calculating. He never does anything good for anyone else unless there is a benefit in it for him. I still haven't figured out why exactly he helped us be able to adopt, but I knew that it wasn't out of the kindness of his heart.

I was worried that he was holding something on Aria, somehow making it impossible for her to leave him. I wondered if anything happened between her and Luffy while she was gone, but I knew that Luffy wasn't into women and things like that. According to the show all he thought about were meat, his friends, and becoming the pirate king. I saw the love in Aria's eyes when she kissed Chopper on the forehead. I knew that if she could have her way she would go back with him. The only thing keeping her here was probably her love for me and whatever was keeping her from leaving Edgar.

As Aria's best friend I would make sure that she would go back to that world. I wanted my friend to be happy and have all the adventures that she could ever want. I knew from what Chopper told me that Aria was a welcomed member of the crew. He said that they all loved her. I tried to question Chopper about Luffy and Aria's relationship, but he was evasive about it, which just made me more suspicious about the whole thing. I would find out exactly what happened in the world of One Piece either I would be able to convince Aria to tell me or Chopper will stop evading my questions. I saw the sadness return to my friend's eyes when I returned her to D bag's house. I hated that sad smile, and I hated the man who made her smile that way.

Aria's point of view:

I woke up in the middle of the night sick. I was hot my clothing was sticking to my body, my sheets were soaked in sweat. I kicked my blankets off and opened my window trying to get the breeze to cool my body down. It didn't stop my nausea as I hoped that it would. After emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I decided that a shower would be the best course of action. I loved late night showers, especially when you were sick. I must have eaten something bad at the party. I was thinking back to remember what I ate, but I couldn't remember but I told myself to not stress about it. It had been a long night, I just needed to relax and go back to sleep. When I got out of the shower I wasn't feeling quite ready for bed. I went down to the kitchen to see if there was something to snack on.

As I passed by the bedroom that Edgar used, I heard a high pitch giggle and then the door opened and out came a shirtless Edgar. He was holding champagne flutes I could see a blonde sitting on the bed. She was giving me a shocked somewhat hurt look. Edgar just looked annoyed about the whole thing. "Don't be jealous Aria, I told you that I wouldn't sleep with you again until you lose all that weight you disgusting cow." I glared at him hating him with all my might. The hate causing my hands to clench. I bit my lip with the want to hit out. I wanted to punch him, hurt him. I wanted to feel the contact of my fist breaking his bones. I even took a step forward, but the image of Kimberly crying when she learned that she would never be able to have children. It was a look of complete and utter despair. I knew that Kimberly's dream, her whole life, was to be a mother. No she wouldn't be able to make that dream a reality, with no fault of her own.

With that image my hands fell back to my sides, that was why I am doing this. She went from this I remembered her tears. To this my mind brought up a much more recent image of Kimberly she was laughing at Alexis trying to lick her own nose. Kimberly laughed so hard that she cried. Both of these images meant the world to me. The first one, my friend's sadness made me want to die. I wanted to give Kimberly my uterus. The second one was of her joy, the sight of her tears made every time he said a rude comment or even when he hit me worth it. I looked up at Edgar, "goodnight" I meekly said to him.

I walked the rest of the way to the kitchen and grabbed a quick snack. I was safe in knowing that Edgar was going to the opposite side of the house. He was going to the wine cellar to pick out some fancy ass wine to impress that girl. I rolled my eyes at the thought of any woman wanting to be with an ass like Edgar. I remembered the first time we had sex. This was before Kimberly adopted Alexis, we were still in high school. Edgar had just brought me home from the prom. I was so stupid, as I often was without Kimberly's guidance. I had enjoyed the evening out with Edgar. He bought me the most wonderful custom made dress. Bought a carriage and the horses to escort me to prom. I had a difficult time here. Once the other students knew that I hung out with public school students I was practically shunned. Having all the stuffed shirts know that I was with someone who owned their mommy's, daddies, and all their money was really nice.

It was nice to feel that I wasn't invisible after being ignored for so long. People came up to me that night and sucked up. I loved it and Edgar was on his best behavior dancing with me and complimenting me. Before I knew it I was on cloud 9. Edgar had bought a horse drawn carriage to escort me to and from the prom. There was an attendant who served hot chocolate as we were transported. He swept me up in my arms and laid me down on my bed. He kissed me and it was hot and sexy. Then we had sex and he was cold. His true colors came out. He flipped me onto my knees and pounded me doggy style. When he got close he sped up faster, not caring that I wasn't there yet. Then he pulled out and shot his seed out all over my back.

I got up and walked off pissed. I expected him to follow me and at least pretend to be sorry that he had obviously upset me. Instead I got threatened, I came out of the bathroom after some time. Not finding Edgar I was concerned and the I saw the piece of paper on the bed. Edgar had left and placed a note that said "I do not appreciate putting my dick inside a disease ridden woman. You should properly warn a gentleman that you are not a virgin. I did surprisingly enjoy myself though, and as such I will continue dating you but only with a thorough std testing first. IF you are clean we will continue on in the same manner and fashion. If you are a dirty and diseased whore your family will bankrupted when I fire them all. I will out you to the general public and will make sure that you will be prosecuted with the full extent of my very powerful family. I threw down the note. He was the biggest ass that I had ever met.

From that moment on I hated him. I didn't date him any longer, but one night when we were both at a charity event he got me again. He apologized and explained that he was just hurt that I slept with someone before him. I told him that I didn't care and put on a tough guy act. He kept pursuing me for months. He would buy me flowers and send them to my classes. He bought Kimberly and all my public school friends a new roof for their school when it started leaking. I lapsed in normal mental ability and agreed to go on another date with him. We began dating again after that where he managed to be decent to me for 8 months, until Kimberly was trying to have a baby. He had become rude and cruel again. I was fed up with him and I was actually going to end the relationship that night. Then Edgar called the agency and did whatever he did. Then I was happy with him again for a time. Until he cheated and I left and then he did the worst thing in the world. He made my friend cry. No one can do that, I will be this guy's wife. I will be miserable but it will always be worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the late update.

Luffy's point of View:

I was starving. My stomach was complaining loudly. It felt like it was caving in on itself. I looked over to Robin, she seemed fine. She was just sitting and reading like she normally does. Did she not feel like she was going to die? My tongue lolled out of my mouth. The fortune teller brought Robin a drink. "Drink this, the whole thing now." I watched as Robin sipped a little bit of the red liquid. She coughed hard and gagged. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, she then downed the rest of the liquid and then shuddered. The fortune teller brought me a glass of the same liquid. Learning from Robin I just stretched my jaw wide and poured the liquid down my throat. It was bitter, sour, and sweet all at the same time. It had the texture and consistency of blood but not the smell or taste. I gagged and shuddered and the licked my shirt trying to get the taste off of my poor tongue.

The fortune teller scoffed and said "quit being a baby it aint that bad. I mean I made it myself. This will make it so your body is able to transport through time and space." My stomach started complaining loudly and then I saw that my skin was starting to become hot. I heard a shocked gasp I quickly looked up. I saw that Robin was looking down at her hand, it was disappearing before our eyes. "Luffy?" There was fear and panic in her voice. I ran over to her and grabbed her arm, after a second I wasn't able to see that either but I could still feel it. "What's happening to her?" I screamed at the fortune teller. She rolled her eyes at me. "It's my potion, don't worry she will be fine. You will be fine too. It is just part of the effect it will where off after you're in the other world. It might take a few hours but that will be an advantage for you. You will be able to observe the people around you. Please be aware that you will only have 3 days before you will automatically be pulled back to our world. No matter what you are doing at sunset on the third day, you will be transported back here."

Robin wasn't looking at her hand anymore she was now staring at the fortune teller and nodded. I could feel her body relax under my hand. She was accepting what the fortune teller was saying. I didn't really understand what the fortune teller was saying, but I always trusted Robin's opinion. After all she was much smarter then I am. I nodded, and sat next to Robin, I wanted to be there in case something weird happened. I felt a tingling on my hand and I went to scratch it, but I saw that I couldn't see my hand anymore. The fortune teller was combining ingredients into a large cauldron thing, each time a different would come in and give her some odd looking thing. She would inspect it and then put it in the cauldron. Whatever was inside would hiss with every new item that was added.

This time it was Zoro who brought in a flower that seemed to be spitting smelly green liquid. He was holding the flower as far away from his as he could. His face was a mask of pure disgust. He practically through the flower at the fortune teller. To my surprise the fortune teller caught the flower very easily. I felt my eyebrows raise up in my surprise. The fortune teller may be old, but the way that she caught that flower told me that she was able to handle herself in a fight. I nodded at her in respect. She glowered back at me, hateful old cow anyway, as long as she was able to help me get back to Aria. She was all that mattered.

"What the hell?" Zoro ran over to us and grabbed Robins face, the now only thing that was visible. She gave him a smile. It was a smile that made me feel weird like I shouldn't be sitting here next to her. I scooted away from Robin, it went unnoticed Zoro and Robin only had eyes for each other. Zoro's eyes were still panicked. "Zoro, it's okay. My body will be fine, Luffy and I are apparently in process of being able to get to the other world. We have to go to be able to save our nakema." Zoro held her face and kissed her on the mouth. They rested their foreheads against each other's. I moved to the opposite side of the room closer to the fortune teller, causing her to hiss, like a cat.

Zoro just took my spot. "Nami and the others are bringing the last ingredient on that list of yours. They should be here any minute." The fortune teller just nodded and stirred the contents in the giant pot. The contents in the pot moved around stiffly and looked disgusting. I gave it a cautionary sniff and felt my stomach clench in disgust. I really hoped that she wasn't going to make us drink this. I heard the sound of many footsteps.

There we all were crowded in together in this small shack. Robin was now completely invisible and I was fast on my way there myself. The only thing that people were able to see was my head. The fortune teller popped the last ingredient in the mix. The potion exploded or it seemed to. When I looked inside all the liquid was gone but on the ceiling there was a pulsing black mass. The fortune teller had her eyes closed and she was muttering underneath her breath. When she swayed back and forth the mass moved with her. "Come forth" she beckoned with her hands. I stood in front of her. She reached down and grabbed Robin's hand and then mine, even though we were both now completely invisible.

A sudden wind picked up out of nowhere. I placed my other hand on my hat. The fortune teller brought my hands and Robins together. I grasped Robin's hand and I felt the fortune teller shove me. I fell forward just as the black mass fell from the ceiling. It swallowed us, and then there was the strangest sensation it was like we were falling and then flying. Robin squeezed my hand tighter. I gripped hers back just as tight, no matter what we couldn't get separated right now.

There was nothing. There was nothing I could see just blackness, I wasn't even able to see Robin, as she was still invisible. I couldn't smell anything. The only things that I was experiencing was the warmth of Robin's hand. The other thing was the feeling of falling or maybe it really was flying. I still wasn't able to decide. I was worried how long have we been here? I was worried about Aria and Chopper. What if that ass had hurt them? "Robin" I called out. I couldn't hear my own voice, I panicked and tried to pull Robin closer to me. I wasn't able to, it was as if some unseen force was pulling her back away from me. No, I thought angrily and pulled even harder. I was able to bring her up and by touch I found her face. Her mouth opened as though she was speaking. I wasn't able to hear anything though. Then all the sudden there was blue all around us and then green grass below us.

I flipped over and made it so that Robin landed on me, after all I was a rubber man and it wouldn't hurt me. She stood up and pulled me up. She kept a hold on my hand as we looked around. So far this world looked pretty similar to ours. We were in a field with flowers and grass. There was a blue sky just like our world. I led Robin forward by the hand. Now that I was in the same world as Aria I would do everything I could do to find her. When we got to the top of the hill we saw this strange road that was dark. I stepped on it and it was hard like rock. Then there was a noise and then something flew by going so fast that it caused my hat to leave my head. Thankfully the string kept it on my neck.

I turned to follow the thing that flew past us. After a few hours the heat got to me. My tongue came out of my mouth on its own accord. I was panting the effort of drawing breath in and out of my lungs was making me physically ill. I swallowed down my nausea and thought about water the cool feeling of it going down my throat. We were sweating our still combined hands were hot and wet. I wanted to take my hand away and wipe it on my shorts but I was worried that I wouldn't be able to find her hand again.

We kept walking and about 30 minutes later we came to an odd looking building with machines like the one that zoomed by us earlier out front. I ran as fast as I could to the door dragging Robin behind me. I opened the door and heard a bell I looked around for the source of the noise. I found it right above the door. There was a counter and someone behind it who was taking money from someone standing on the opposite side of the counter. I eyed the money that was leaving one hand and being transferred to another hand.

I ran up to the counter "hey mister I don't have any money but I really need some water and some meat. Do you have meat?" The man behind the counter took a few steps back and then screamed. "GHOST!" He dropped the money and ran out of the building, the man who was in front of the counter dropped a bag and then ran out of the store too. "Robin where is the ghost? I don't see one" I looked around again to make sure but nope I didn't see anything. I picked up the dropped bag and looked inside of it. There were 3 bottles and what looked like "MEAT!" I screamed and grabbed the bag ripping the top off and dumping the contents in my mouth. The meat was tough and spicy. I chewed it all up and swallowed and opened the bottle of brown liquid and took a drink. It was a harsh drink it kind of burned my throat and I felt like I had to release some extra air. I belched loud and long, I glared at the bottle. "Mystery drink" I informed Robin and held the bottle out to her. She took the drink and I heard her swallow and then cough.

Robin found some water in this machine that kept the bottles cold Robin grabbed 5 of them and put them in the bag that the man dropped. I found some more little bags of meat so I grabbed those and put them in the bag too. I saw Robin pocket some of the money that the man who screamed ghost dropped. Well I didn't really see her do it. I saw some money leave the ground and then disappear. It was very odd to see. I am sure it was the same with me as I put another bag of meat I found into the bag. I wondered what else this place had to eat. I wondered into the next section and looked at the things that were on the little metal shelves. I saw something with a colorful wrapper on it. I grabbed it and unwrapped it and popped it in my mouth and gagged. "Sour!" I gasped to Robin pointing to my tongue she didn't say anything.

I frowned and then saw what looked like a book open by itself. I walked over to the floating book. "Aria said that she lived in the town called Roger, right?" I nodded forgetting again that Robin couldn't see me. "Ya, I thought it was cool because it is the same name as the pirate king." The page was closed and the next one was flipped over. "Did you read that giant sign a few miles back Luffy?" I pulled my finger out of my nose, "um no." I heard Robin clear her throat. "That sign said we were entering Riverview and according to this map we are 15 miles away." I nodded and adjusted my hat, "well we better get going." I carried the bag on my arm, which just looked like it was floating in midair.

We kept walking about an hour after we left that odd building we heard a weird noise. I whipped around interested in seeing what made that noise. It was another one of those weird things that could go really fast. A man leaned his head out of the odd machine. "Need a ride?" I looked over and saw that I could see Robin and she was nodding. "Yes please, could you take us to Roger, we are going to see a friend there." They man beckoned us over "sure thing, I am actually going there for a wedding myself. Hop in the car." He gestured to the back of the thing he was in. So that is what those things are called, cars. I walked over to it as did Robin, she pulled a handle and a door opened up exposing seats and a blast of cool air. Robin and I gratefully climbed into the cold interior of the car. The man in the front seat turned a knob and then music blasted all around us. I enjoyed the beat and danced in the back of the car. Robin was even nodding her head.

Just a short time later the man in the front seat said "alright here we are in Roger. Is there a place in specific that you needed to go?" Robin cleared her throat "we are coming to see Aria; do you happen to know her?" We heard his laughter. "Aria Night? The one who is marrying Edgar Winston?" I was about to blow up and scream that she wasn't going to marry that ass man when Robin interrupted me. "Yes, that was who we were coming to see." I saw the man's eyes in a little mirror his eyes met my own. "No shit? Well that's great I will just take you over to my house. My wife will get a kick out of it you guys look like some characters out of her TV shows that she likes. My wife is Aria's best friend." Robin and I grinned at each other, "Thank you" we said to the man.

"No problem" he said waving off our thanks. "The name is Ralph. What are your names?" Robin said both of our names to the nice Ralph man. He drove us to his home. He got out of the car and Robin and I hesitated for just a moment. Then we scrambled out of the car and followed him. Ralph was waiting at the door for us, when we caught up to him he opened the door. "Honey I am home." He called out, we heard a child's laughter. Then we saw a woman come into the room. She had a smile on her face but as soon as she saw us the smile fell from her face and she screamed, "LUFFY?" I wasn't sure if I had met this woman before but she seemed to know who I was. "Um Ya?" I was unsure of how to respond.

"You're here for Chopper?" She asked with a somewhat determined look on her face. Robin nodded and I said "and for Aria too, is she here?" The woman bit her lip and a conflicted look crossed her face. "Hi hunny, I am just your loving husband who is home after being away for a week." Ralph had a kind look on his face, a look I wouldn't have been able it understands before I met Aria. It was a look full of love. The woman blushed and ran over and threw her arms around her husband's neck. "I missed you" she gave him a kiss. He smiled at her and returned the kiss. "I missed you too hunny but I feel like I am missing out on something. Want to fill me in? Oh by the way guys this is my wife Kimberly, Kimberly you obviously know Luffy and Robin."

Kimberly nodded and left the room and came back a moment later holding a little baby girl and following behind her was Chopper. "Chopper!" I yelled out in excitement. Chopper screamed "Luffy, Robin, I missed you guys so much!" The tears were just flowing out of his eyes. He ran forward and threw himself into our arms. He cried so hard that he started hiccupping. He kept trying to talk about something but because he was crying so hard I wasn't able to understand anything he was saying.

While he was doing that Kimberly was explaining to her husband what was going on. Her husband was shaking his head. "Look at all the crazy stuff you get into when I am not here, life will never be boring with you will it?"

"Where is Aria? I need to kick that guy's ass so she can come back with all of us. We need to go back where we belong." Ralph and Kimberly shared a glance and nodded at each other. "Why does it matter where Aria is? You have one member of your crew, isn't that enough? Aria doesn't belong on your world." Kimberly said meeting my eyes. The words she said caused me to be angry which made a tension in the air. "Aria belongs next to me by my side, forever. It doesn't matter where she was born she still belongs with us." I gestured to Chopper and Robin, who nodded. "Aria is my queen. A queen needs to be with her king. And I saw that man hit Aria through the weird ball that the fortune teller showed me. No one hits a member of my crew and gets away with it." Robin stepped forward, "you are the reason that she is staying?" That simple sentence that Robin said seemed to shatter Kimberly her eyes filled up with tears. "I think I am yes, but I want her to be happy and I think that the only way Aria can be happy is to be with you, Luffy."


	11. Chapter 11

Aria's Point of view:

I rested my head on my arm. The sweat was trickling down my back and I just felt dirty all over. I was ridiculously sick. I brought my head back up off my arm. My arm was resting on the toilet I brushed my hair back with my other hand. I flushed my breakfast and last night's snack down the drain. I stood up and undressed and jumped in the shower turning the spray from warm to cool. I let the cool water run down my hair and back. Feeling much better and cleaner when I got out of the shower. I wrapped my bathrobe around me and decided what to wear. I had a few meetings today with people who were in touch with spirits or had some type of magic. I was trying to be optimistic about the meetings, maybe one of them could help me get Chopper home.

It was a nice day and I dressed for it. I was wearing a cute sundress it was short and flirty. I liked it which of course meant that Edgar hated it. I wasn't worried about that though because Edgar was in business meetings all day. I pulled out all my savings, savings that I started for myself way before Edgar. I frowned at the money, my last money that was mine. I just hoped that it would be enough to get Chopper home.

The maids avoided looking at me like always. I did feel the wet cool mist of the peppermint perfume that they sprayed on me. I wrinkled my nose up in disgust. The smell causing my poor stomach to roll and I was worried that I would have to run back to the bathroom and have another bout of vomiting. I breathed deeply through my mouth and then out my nose. I watched as the maid lifted the bottle to blast me with another spritz of the offensive odor. I smacked the bottle out of her hand. "No, no more. This is ridiculous. He isn't even here to smell me; I am not wearing this shit when he isn't here." The maid glared at me which I just returned as I stormed out.

The driver wasn't like the maids, thankfully. He was a friendly old man that actually used to work for my parents. Edgar was showing off his wealth when he hired him as my personal driver. It was nice because he didn't drive Edgar only me, so if Edgar and I went to a function together Edgar's driver drove. My driver was thankfully mine and mine alone. I really appreciated that he was able to drive me today though, since I was going several different places. He bowed to me removing his hat, as he always did. I smiled at him and bowed in return. The best thing about this was I know Mr. Martinez would never tell Edgar what I did. That privacy that it offered me was the best thing in the entire world.

Mr. Martinez held the door open for me and I climbed in with a thank you. I gave him the address for the first place. When we pulled up to the dark derelict building. I could feel Mr. Martinez reluctance to leave the car. I patted him on the shoulder offering comfort through touch. I climbed out of the car and pulled on the heavy door.

There was a weird noise when the door closed behind me. It was like a cawing noise and out of reflex I looked up and around for a bird, which are freaky. There it was a big black crow was eyeing me with its beady eyes. "Enter child" I jumped I was so busy eyeing the bird that I wasn't paying attention to the old woman that approached behind me. She was very out pf place looking. The building was very creepy as was the bird and the various other things that were scattered about. This lady was what I considered a stereotypical grandmother. She had a floral ankle length skirt on and a pink sweater. She had gray hair and some glasses that were on a chain that hung around her neck.

She was circling me. Even though her appearance would have normally set me at ease. There was something about the way that she moved that was almost predatory. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck and on my arms rise. I cleared my throat, "um do you know anything about black holes?" She abruptly stopped her odd pacing and left the room. I hesitated a second and then followed her. She was sitting at a table with a crystal ball on it. "There wormholes, holes that connect different dimensions. You visited a different dimension, didn't you? I can smell the otherness about you." She gave me an evil smile, "but that isn't the only thing I smell. You don't know about that though. My advice for you is to be honest. You are hiding your feelings, hiding them from yourself, and then hiding them from your loved ones. Tell them what you want and be honest with yourself. Once you do that the way will open before you."

I looked at her "that is it? That is your advice. To be honest with myself and to be honest with others? I know how I feel and it doesn't matter. I need help to get Chopper home." I could feel my anger start to peak. She reached out and grabbed my hand and I felt my energy leave my body leaving me curiously blank. I blinked a few times trying to regain my composure. "Don't you take that tone with me! There are some fates at work here, as they always are. We only have limited control of our own lives. Take my advice and be honest that will be taking charge." I nodded numbly I was still stunned what had she done to me? "Leave now, your driver is becoming very uncomfortable. He is about to come in here and make sure that you are okay. My bird doesn't want him to come in here, so hurry." With that there was a menacing caw that startled me to my core. I jumped up and hurried out.

I was blinded by the sun. I stood there blinking for a few moments. When I was able to see I saw that Mr. Martinez did leave his car and he was almost to the building. He was looking worried. I gave him a small smile trying to convey that I was okay but I wasn't sure that I was okay. I cleared my throat my voice was curiously weak. "Hey can we just go home? I am done with my business for the day." He nodded and then put his arm around my shoulders and led me to the car.

I was focused on my own thoughts and not paying any attention to where we were going. I looked up when the car stopped moving. We weren't at Edgar's mansion. We were at Kimberly's house. I stared at her house confusion on my face. Mr. Martinez cleared his throat, I looked up and met his eyes in the review mirror. "You told me to take you home, I think this is the place that you have always felt the most at home." His eyes were full of kindness and love. Tears blurred my vision and I smiled at him. Thankful that he knew exactly what I needed even though I didn't. I hugged him from the back seat and he patted my hand.

I left the car at a run. I really needed my friend, I needed her to know everything. I was seeing everything clearly. I shouldn't have to be unhappy and my friend was a great mom. We would figure something out to make sure nothing would ever happen to her baby girl. Before I was able to knock I heard a soul shattering bang. It seemed like time froze. I turned and saw that a man was holding a gun up and Mr. Martinez was on the ground blood was seeping out of a gaping wound. Ignoring the danger of the still armed man. I ran and apparently I was fast because the man didn't even have a chance to turn before I punched him. It was a good solid punch. His jaw made a satisfying clicking sound as all his teeth connected. The blood that dripped out made me proud of my strength. His shocked face quickly turned to anger. He raised the dun and pointed at me and before I could even react I heard a bang. The pain was amazingly intense. I was knocked off of my feet. My head bounced off the concreate. I saw straw hats. Three of them and they were on top of three very concerned looking Luffy's. That was the last thing I saw as my world faded to black.

Luffy's point of view

I was seating as much as I could. Thankfully Kimberly was a good cook, not as good as Sanji, no one was. Robin and Kimberly were trying to come up with a plan. I heard a familiar noise, a gunshot. In this world it seemed to be a much bigger deal then in my world. Kimberly jumped up and ran to the door. I could see her face from where I was sitting. The color left her face and she looked like she was going to die. "No" she screamed. She ran outside I got up to see what was going on. When I got to the door I saw Aria she was facing away from me. I watched as this man shot her. She was feet from me and I felt my brain explode. "No" I screamed and ran out. I watched as Aria's head hit the ground hard. I grabbed her face, cradling her face in my hands. Her blood was seeping in between my fingers dripping on the ground.

"Aria, please no. I am here don't leave me. I won't forgive you if you leave me." I pulled her to my chest tears were blurring my vision. I blinked and saw that the guy who shoot Aria was running toward one of those car things. He was going to get away! Not if I had anything to do about it. I was reluctant to leave Aria though and then I saw Chopper. I handed Aria's limp body to him. He began assessing her damage and putting pressure on her wound. I stretched my arms out and yelled "Bazooka" and then launched myself at him. They guy turned his head to see what I screamed and bam. I got him right in the face. The sheer force of my attack knocked him clear to the other side of the street where he hit someone's house going right through there window. I could hear the people inside screaming.

I turned back to see another car like thing arrive at Kimberly and Ralph's house. This one was square and had flashing lights on top and it was making a weird noise. There were men and they were loading a guy that had been shot and Aria on stretchers and placing them in the back of the car thing. "Hey don't take her, she needs Chopper. I ran to take her out of their arms." Ralph held me back and I was just about to punch him when I was passed on to Robin. She wrapped her arms around me and said "we are going to the hospital that is where they are taking her. They can save her; they have machines that can keep her alive. Chopper doesn't have his gear." I gave Robin a glare that let her know my pain. She placed an arm around my shoulder and led me to the car where Kimberly was waiting. Ralph was staying behind to keep Chopper company. The poor reindeer was heartbroken that he wasn't able to help Aria and even more so when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to go.

Kimberly was explaining why she couldn't take Chopper to me and Robin. Robin was nodding along like she was actually understanding what this woman was saying. I could tell by how hard Robin was clenching my hand that she was actually very worried about both of our friends. I held on to her hand tight and we listed in silence as Kimberly rambled on and I didn't understand a word. We arrived at the hospital and were immediately overwhelmed. Thankfully Kimberly knew what to do. She got information and then led us to a waiting room. She led me to a chair and pushed me down on it. I fidgeted hating the fact that I had to sit here and wait. Thankfully it wasn't too long before the doctor game out. He said that Aria was doing fine and that he called her fiancé and he was on his way. I felt my anger flare up just of the mention of that ass man. Apparently Kimberly noticed though and panicked. "You can't fight here. This is a hospital people are sick! If you are too noisy they might not get better!" I felt like she smacked me in the face. I wouldn't do anything that would prevent Aria from getting better, even if I had to wait to kick that guys ass. "Go downstairs and eat in the cafeteria, take Robin with you. Don't do anything too out of the ordinary. Robin whatever you do, do not let him stretch. You guys can't use your powers at all! If anyone were to see you doing that it would be disaster."

We both nodded and left. I ate some food and Robin read her book. After some time, I wanted to check on Aria again. So Robin and I made our way back up to the floor where she was. Before we made it though we saw that ass man go into a different room. I paused outside the door and in the bed I could see the man that I had punched. He looked like he was half dead. That guy was yelling at him. "What the hell were you doing shooting my fiancé? You were only supposed to shoot her driver and her friend. You could have killed her!" The guy in the bed coughed and cleared his throat. "I don't know man, she attacked me. You didn't tell me that she was violent. I think the bitch had what was coming to her." The asshole man reached out and slapped the man on the bed. Then he stormed out almost running into Robin.

I met Robin's eyes. Hers were filled with anger. "I will kill him." I said to her patting her shoulder comforting her. We went up one more floor where Aria was. She was asleep and resting peacefully. Kimberly was going to go home and check on Chopper and Ralph. Robin wanted to go with her but I didn't want to leave Aria. Kimberly seemed to be having an internal debate with herself. Finally, she sighed and said "look Edgar is gone and won't be coming back until tomorrow. As long as you don't use your powers and make sure to not bother the doctors or nurses I think that you will be fine."

I woke with a start; I had fallen asleep in the chair next to Aria's bed. I looked up and saw that Aria was still asleep. I reached out and held her hand it was warm and very small in mine. She was strong and fearless though. She attacked that man with a gun, even though she was unarmed. She had done it because he had hurt someone she cared about. She cared deeply about people, I wished she would stay asleep a little longer. As much as I wanted her to wake up and kiss her and hold her I knew that I would have to tell her that the man that had been shot didn't make it. I didn't want to be the one to tell her that he died, but I knew that it was better that I did it and no one else. I leaned forward and kissed her very gently. I sat back down and fell asleep.

Aria's point of view

I woke up in the hospital. You can always tell when you're in a hospital just by the nasty clinical smell that seems to perfume the air. I cleared my throat and went to sit up and pain ripped through me. I looked down and saw that I was bandaged up. There was a heavy bandage right under my left collar bone. I heard a knock on the door. A doctor entered a moment later. "Hey how are you feeling?" I thought about it for a second and then answered honestly. "I hurt but not even to make me think that I am dying. How is Mr. Martinez?" The doctor sat down on one of those rolling stools and rolled over to me. "Well you aren't dying. You are actually doing surprisingly good considering you were shot." He was hesitating in an odd way.

"Mr. Martinez?" My doctor cleared his throat, "I'm sorry but Mr. Martinez didn't survive." The doctor patted my hand. He looked like he was about to say something else but then the door opened and Luffy stood there. I felt my mouth fall open. He took one look at me and rushed over and then his lips were on mine. He was kissing away my hurt, his presence just him being there was better than any pain medication. My doctor stood up "I will come back later." He left somewhat abruptly. I touched Luffy's face right under his scar. "How are you even here?" Luffy gave me the loveable smile that he always did. "I told you that I would come and kick that guys ass, and then you can come home with me. We can sail on the thousand sunny and have lots of adventures." I smiled and nodded finally ready to be honest with myself. "I want to Luffy, I want to go home and be with you and all of our friends." I kissed him again and he kissed me back passionately.


	12. Chapter 12

This is getting close to the end. I do not own One Piece. Please review, follow, or favorite.

Kimberly was coming back any minute to pick up Luffy. He was in the hospital bed beside me. I scooted over to give him more room and I hissed in pain when I moved my shoulder. Luffy sat up instantly and carefully picked me up, not to high just enough that he could scoot underneath me. He set me down carefully. Then gently kissed the back of my neck. To my shock that gentle kiss made a tingle run through my body. I was surprised at the fact that that his kiss could make me feel that way with how sore I actually was. Apparently Luffy was able to tell how he affected me because I could feel his grin against the back of my neck.

"I missed you too, Aria." He whispered in my ear his breath tickling my neck, causing me to shudder all over again. He chuckled and rested his head back against the pillow. I leaned back against his chest. I concentrated on the beat of his heart. The strong and steady beat lulled me into comfortable sleep. I woke up later when Kimberly was picking Luffy up he was refusing to leave with her. He wanted to stay with me and I could tell by his pout that he was arguing with her for some time. I leaned up and hissed again, where was the nurse? "Luffy its okay, you go and I will see you later. I might even be able to leave today."

I heard a knock on the door. We all looked up as the doctor came in. He walked over and checked the machines that monitored everything. "You heart rate went up for a bit there. Are you feeling okay?" He eyed Luffy who was still in bed. Thankfully Luffy had moved and was now sitting next to me. I nodded and tried to hold back the blush that was threatening to emerge. I cleared my throat and glared at Luffy who was now openly laughing at me. The doctor nodded and went back to looking at his chart. "Aria I need to go over some things with you? Can we have a few minutes alone?" I nodded at the serious undertone in his voice. Kimberly escorted Luffy out of the room. He kept giving me a sad look the entire time he was leaving.

The doctor sat in front of me. "Aria, when was your last menstrual cycle?" I tried to think about it but my mind kept coming to a blank. "I don't remember; it has been a while though." He nodded and looked at his chart "we detected human chorionic gonadotropin in your blood, also known as the hormone HCG." I felt a little fear bubble up in my chest. "What does that mean?" I asked meeting the doctors calm eyes. "It means that your pregnant. I want to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are."

My ears were ringing. I couldn't have heard him right. "Pregnant?" My voice came out quiet and shaking. He nodded, "with the levels of HCG hormones that you have that is what I truly think. I want to take you to get your ultrasound now, are you ready?" I nodded the very thought of the possibility of me being pregnant was making my head swim. A nurse came in and helped me into a wheel chair. I was wheeled down the hall. I was entered into a room that had a bed on it and several machines next to it. The nurse assisted me out of the chair and onto the bed. She was very good at her job. She was able to help me get up onto the bed without too much pain. She grabbed a towel and covered my thighs and the bottom of my god awful hospital gown. She carefully pulled the gown up so that the towel was now resting on my thighs and covering me. She lifted the gown above my stomach stopping at my ribs. She grabbed another towel and placing it on the gown to help hold it in place.

Another woman came in and explained that she was the ultrasound tech. She squirted some freezing cold stuff on my stomach. I shivered "sorry, I know its chilly." She stated in a calming voice. She placed the ultrasound transducer on my stomach. There was a screen in front of me and she was typing on the computer next to her and then things appeared on the screen in front of me. I watched as she moved the mouse cursor and she clicked on something. She then moved the ultrasound transducer over. She said there is your baby. I was stunned at the little peanut I saw on the screen. It was a peanut; it was my peanut.

I stared as she moved over the peanut and then I heard something, I listened for a moment and then realized that it was my babies heart beat! It had a heat beat and I was hearing it for the first time. I started laughing and crying, my peanut was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. I had to tell Luffy, that he was going to be a daddy. Then I panicked for a different reason, what if he didn't want to be a dad? I knew looking at my peanut that I would give up anything and everything for my baby but if I was being honest I knew that I would want Luffy to be in the child's life. I would never force Luffy to do anything though and his dream was so amazing. I would let Luffy know that he was about to have a child and see what he wanted to do.

The ultrasounds voice brought me back to the present. "Your little baby loos healthy and has a good strong heartbeat. I will give this information to the doctor. He will determine how far along you are and the next steps that you need to take." I nodded and the nurse wiped the stuff on my stomach with the towel that was holding my hospital gown down. She then pulled the gown down back over the towel that was on my thighs. She then carefully removed the towel that was on my thighs. They had managed all of that without reveling any of my private zones.

I couldn't even feel my gunshot wound. The nurse helped me into the wheel chair and then I definitely felt my gunshot wound but then I wasn't worried about me. I was worried about the most important thing my baby. I couldn't wait to speak with my doctor. I was wheeled back into the room I was previously occupied.

Luffy's point of view:

I didn't want to leave. I made a deal with Kimberly though, I wouldn't be able to fight that guy here. I would though, soon. What I hadn't told Kimberly was that I had a plan though and I was just waiting for him. I walked slowly after Kimberly, who was getting exasperated with my slow pace. "Come on Luffy, please walk faster I don't want to run into Edgar." I didn't say anything because that was exactly what I wanted to do.

Aria's Point of view:

My baby was fine, even with my wound they were going to keep me at the hospital for the next few days to monitor everything. I was confident though this little baby had the strongest daddy in the whole world. I was smiling as I rested in my bed with my hands on my stomach. I felt my eyes close as I fell asleep. My dream was a nightmare. Edgar had found out that I was pregnant with another man's baby. He retaliated the worst possible way. I watched in slow motion as his fist came toward my stomach. Then I was on the street alone. I started running because I knew that Edgar was somewhere behind and that he was going to hurt my baby. It was so dark and I was all alone. I fell onto the ground scrapping up my hands and knees. The pain made me convinced that it wasn't a dream.

I got back up and kept running, I could hear footsteps behind me now and they were getting closer. I knew that it was Edgar. Then all the sudden there was headlights up the road in front of me. I kept running waving my hands. "Please" I screamed at them. "Please help me." The car pulled over and Kimberly was inside it. I cried when I saw her. I was so grateful that it was her that I threw my hands around her shoulders after I got into the car. I cried on her shoulder as she drove away.

I calmed down a few minutes later and then I realized that something was wrong with Kimberly. She wasn't comforting me. She wasn't doing anything. I looked up at her face and it was a mask of sadness and she was driving way too fast. "Kimberly?" I asked a little fear was back on my voice. "It's not fair." She said she didn't even look at me put I could hear the car accelerate faster. I sat up, "Kimberly?" I asked again looking at the speedometer. It was reading 90mph. "Kimberly pull the car over!" Kimberly finally looked at me. "No, Aria it's not fair. My baby was takin away from me. She was takin away from me just because you could keep your legs closed. Edgar took the punishment out on me. They took her from my arms. Then my husband left me, he told me it was all my fault because I couldn't have children. Now you're pregnant?" She shook her head, "it's not fair. You are going to give me your baby." I shook my head and backed away from her. "No, you can't have my baby Kimberly! Your being crazy, stop the car." Kimberly shook her head. "If you won't give me your baby then you can't have it either." The car revved again and I looked back at the speedometer it was now at 120mph. "We will both die tonight Aria. So will that baby of yours."

She abruptly turned off the road and then there was a cliff in front of us. Kimberly started smiling, I screamed as the car went off the cliff and it seemed like we were suspended in midair. Then the car began descending I grabbed onto the seat and screamed again. My life was flashing before my eyes and then I saw Luffy. He was smiling and holding out his hand. I had never even told him that he was going to be a daddy. What if it would have made him really happy? The view of Luffy expanded to show the entire crew. Zoro was smiling with his arm around Robin. She was smiling at me too her head was resting on Zoro's chest. Nami and Sanji were also cuddled up they were both waiving at me. Brooke was laughing I could hear his laugh Yo Ho HO. Chopper was smiling and had chopsticks in his nose. Usopp was lying and telling me that he was a brave captain of the seas. Franky was posing in different ways and yelling "Super." These people were my family and I missed them all so much. The ground was right in front of me, out of instinct, I threw my hands up.

I woke up panting and scared. I placed my hands on my stomach. I promised myself that I would see all of them again and I wouldn't let anything happen to Kimberly either she was my family too. The door flew open and Edgar came walking in. I hurriedly sat up and leaned forward, I hunched my shoulders forward ignoring the pain in me should and collar bone. I covered my stomach with my arms. Thankfully Edgar was to preoccupied to notice what I was doing. "When the hell are you going to be released from this place? We need to start preparing for our wedding. What has the doctor said to you? They told me that they wouldn't release you into my custody." I shrugged not sure what I could say that wouldn't give away the fact that I was pregnant. There was a knock on the door. Kimberly came in and she was looking nervous but excited after my dream I wasn't really too keen on seeing her though. I grabbed a pillow and placed it in front of me and then rested my body on it. Putting another thin layer of protection between my baby and the rest of the world. Kimberly seemed to be having an internal debate with herself. She walked directly in front of me. "I know why you have stayed with this man and I am sorry I didn't realize it sooner. Now that I know though we have come up with a way to fix it." She frowned and then looked over her shoulder at Edgar who was just standing there stupidly. Kimberly walked over to me and gave me a hug, thankfully she didn't seem to notice that I stiffened up when she touched me. "Everything will be fine. I promise Luffy has a plan." She released me and then walked over to Edgar and smacked him across the face. She then turned and left the room.

I saw the anger that came on Edgar's face. He started chasing after Kimberly I got up, I had to do something. Thankfully I had the nurse assist me in putting on some pants. I followed Edgar as fast as I could. I got to the parking lot and I saw Luffy he grabbed Edgar and slammed him down onto the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own One Piece. I am so sorry about the late update. I will really try to update the next chapter faster. Please review and let me know what you think.

Luffy's point of view:

I looked over at the sun. I wanted to make sure that it was in a good position before we went through with my plan. I was acting on the method of surprise for almost everyone. I watched as Kimberly ran out of the hospital. The ass man was right on her heels. She had a terrified look on her face. The man had almost a sick look of satisfaction on his face as he got closer to her. Kimberly was almost to the place. There she made it and I watched as Robin's arms lift her to safety. Edgar's face was a mask of confusion as he watched the woman that he was chasing being lifted away by a woman with multiple arms. He stopped running and just stared. I calmly walked right in front of him and waited until he noticed me. When he finally looked down. I screamed at him "Aria will be my queen and I will kill you for hurting her." Edgar growled at me "Your queen? Aria is my fiancé; we are to be married. She loves me." I felt my stomach roll and rage block my vision when Edgar told me that he loved Aria. In a blind rage I struck out and felt my fist connect with the flesh of his stomach. I felt his body leave the ground and watched in satisfaction as he flew backwards. I watched with a grin on my face until I saw Aria.

Aria was just leaving the hospital she looked winded and in pain. She was looking around and I saw the moment that she noticed that Edgar was coming toward her. Her face became fearful and she covered her stomach with her hands. I started stretching trying to get to her but no that I wouldn't make it in time but knowing that I still had to try.

At that moment I saw arms appear and Wisk Aria to safety. I closed my eyes in relief, silently thanking Robin for her help. I watched the ass man hit the wall of the hospital and fall to the ground. He just laid there and didn't get up. I walked over to him wondering if that was really all it took to kill him. I stopped walking when I was next to him and I crouched down and taking a look at him. He wasn't dead but he was pathetic. He was crying and begging me to not hurt him. My anger flared up imagining how many times Aria had begged him like this. I kicked him over onto his stomach and then I sat on him. He could just wait until we were ready for the rest of the plan. Kimberly walked over to Aria and hugged her. Aria was just looking at us shocked and her hands were still on her stomach. I gave her a friendly wave. She slowly raised her hand up and waved back.

Aria's point of view:

It had all happened so fast. I thought for sure that I was going down, I saw Edgar flying toward me. He was coming so fast that I knew that I wouldn't be able to get of the way in time. I felt myself pulled out of the way just in the nick of time. Then Kimberly's arms were around me and she was talking and I wasn't able to understand what she was saying. She seemed to catch on after a minute because then she started to repeat herself slower than she did before.

"Aria, I am so sorry. You should know better than to stay with him for me. I mean you would have been miserable for your whole life. You would have had to sleep with that bastard and have children with him." She visibly shuddered "that is disgusting, now I will have that image imbedded in my mind. Luffy came up with a plan that will solve everything. You will be able to go back to the world of One Piece and I will stay here and raise my daughter without any worry."

I was still so shocked at everything that I just stood there with my mouth open. She pulled me into a really tight hug. "You will always be my friend Aria." I hugged her back and told her I loved her and I was crying this seemed like this was the end of everything. She let go and pushed me away from her to Luffy. Luffy stood up keeping one foot on Edgar. He wrapped his arms around me. Then wiped my tears from my face. Robin appeared out of nowhere holding Chopper and wrapped her other arm around me. Luffy let go of me and pulled Edgar up by the color. "Wave goodbye Aria, you are coming home with us." Robin was looking up at the sun as she was talking watching it descend behind the mountains.

I raised my hand up and felt my heart break a little bit as I watched Kimberly do the same thing. Then my vision went dark and it was a terrible cold feeling. Thankfully I was pressed against Robin's arm and waist because if I wasn't able to feel her warmth, I would have thought that I was going crazy. I felt her pull me closer and I wondered if she needed me close to her for the comfort too. That thought made me feel so much better. I carefully rubbed my stomach and sent positive thoughts to my precious baby.

What seemed to be hours later. I was finally able to see some light, like the sun was rising. Then we were blinded and unable to see anything. Then there was an extreme falling sensation and I screamed panicking. I heard some birds and I opened my eyes and saw the ocean fast approaching. There was a cliff close by to us. Robin used her powers t make an arm net to catch and keep us from crashing into the waves below.

Luffy grabbed me and put Chopper on his back and stretched his arm up to the top of the cliff. He then dropped us off carefully. Then grabbed Edgar and threw him behind him. I watched as he landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Luffy then lowered his arm back down and helped Robin up to the top of the cliff too.

"Robin take them to the ship, I know everyone is excited to see them. I will be back soon." Luffy cracked his knuckles as he was talking. He was looking at Edgar; his face was a mask of anger. Robin nodded and led the way. I watched as Chopper followed her without looking back, he was no doubt excited to finally be back in his own world and about to rejoin his friends. I hesitated looking from Luffy and Edgar. Part of me felt like I should stay. Luffy said "go with Robin and the seriousness of his tone decided me. I hurried after Robin.

Luffy's point of view:

"Stand up, you're in my world now. There aren't fast machines like what you had and there aren't any sick people around. I am going to kick your ass." I watched Edgar stand up looking shaky he was looking much worse for wear after the traveling between worlds. He was no longer the polished wealthy looking man that he was before. His face was dirty, his expensive suit was ripped, and he was covered in scrapes and bruises. The sight made me grin. He deserved nothing less and a whole lot more.

"Come and fight me you bastard, be a man" I yelled at him. Hoping that would cause him to act like a man. It seemed to have the opposite effect. He actually started crying and blubbering on the ground. "I have money I can pay you, please don't hurt me. You can keep the disgusting whore! I don't want her she can't even keep her legs closed." I felt my rage turn my vision red again. I ran at him and punched him in the face causing him to slide along the ground leaving a ditch in his wake.

When he stopped sliding on the ground. He just kept crying on the ground and he was just really pathetic. I frowned at him, I watched him get him and wobble away from me crying pathetically. I grit my teeth in anger as I stretched my arm and grabbed him and pulled him back toward me. "Fight me" I screamed in his face my spit flying out of my mouth and hitting his face. He blinked and turned his face from me, all the while still crying. I opened my hand and let him fall to the ground. This bastard wasn't worth my time, no matter what happened I already won. We took him away from Kimberly and her family. He would never be able to use his power against her, her baby was safe with her and the adoption agency would never get that call from Edgar saying that she was an unfit mother.

My ultimate victory was that I got my nakema back. Chopper and Aria were safe and sound right where I needed them, with me. I stepped over the man now covered in dirt, blood, and tears. I wanted to be with my nakema, not with this bastard. I hurried off toward my ship. The best sight met my eyes the entire crew was waiting for me, and there was Aria standing there with her arms open wide. I grabbed her and pulled her close to me.

Aria's point of view:

Luffy returned not long after the rest of us. He looked stressed and annoyed that was until he saw us. As soon as he saw us his face broke out into a big grin. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. This caused a cheer from the crew. I smiled finally feeling happy. Sanji was determined to make the most nutritious meal for me and Robin. I had really missed Sanji's cooking, so I eagerly took him up on his offer. He fluttered away, so he was still a flirt I glanced over my shoulder to see how Nami was taking that. She was smiling at me and telling me that it was okay.

The crew were all laughing and talking at the same time. We had all moved into the aquarium rom while we were waiting for Sanji to finish preparing the meal. Luffy was talking about the crazy fast moving metal things that were in my world. Robin was talking about the precision of the maps. Zoro was nodding and sitting close to Robin his arm was touching her arm. Chopper was talking about television and the crazy books that we had. Brooke was singing and laughing. Franky was posing in various ways and yelling super. This was the best place in the whole world and in 28 short weeks there was going to be a new addition. I rubbed my stomach carefully smiling to myself about the prospect.

When I looked up I saw that Luffy was watching me curiously. "Sanji, hurry up Aria is really hungry." Luffy yelled a little concern in his eyes as he eyed my bandaged shoulder. Chopper seemed to catch on what he was looking at. "I will examine you after dinner." He said offering me a smile. I smiled in return but shook my head. "Not tonight, please Chopper. I am very exhausted and to be honest I was thinking of going to bed after we eat." Chopper looked concerned but then he finally nodded. "Okay but I want to look at your wound first thing tomorrow." Zoro cleared his throat and we all looked at him. "Watch out that other Dr. will probably be back. The Surgeon of Death." You could practically hear the quotation mark in his tone.

Luffy looked a little frustrated at the mention of Law. I smiled, I had always been found of Law. Zoro continued on "he was really pissed that we found a way to get to the other world and he didn't." Zoro's tone turned gleeful. I smiled at him, just then Sanji came into the room bearing dishes loaded with food. They were majorly fish based dishes. We all ate our fill. None more then Luffy of course. He ate everything in his sight. My stomach gave me a warning roll. I stopped eating and carefully slid my plate in front of Luffy. Where I was hoping he would wolf it down like the rest of the food in front of him. Luffy is Luffy though and always surprises you. He stopped eating and looked at my plate carefully and then slid it back in front of me. My stomach rolled again in a much more unpleasant way then last time. I shook my head very slightly, hoping that he would take the hint. "You need the meat; you need to get better."

I sighed getting frustrated with him. "Luffy I can't, please." That was when it happened to get quiet. I sighed. "Is something wrong Aria?" I could hear the worried tone in Sanji's voice. He was eyeing my plate looking for any possible imperfections. "No Sanji everything was wonderful as always, I just am feeling full and I was looking forward to laying down." Sanji nodded and pulled my plate away, thankfully the moment he did my stomach stopped rolling. "Thank you, Sanji." I gave him a sweet smile and touched his shoulder.

Franky jumped up and walked over to me. "Come on, I will show you to your room." I frowned "my room?" Franky nodded, "I made some changes while you were away." He led me out of the aquarium bar. He walked me to what used to me the girls rom. Except now it appeared to be larger and there was more than one door. He led me to the first door which was a little bit away from the others. He opened the door and inside was simple. There was a bed and a dresser. There was a mirror hung on the wall and it looked like heaven. I smiled and Franky and then gave him a hug. Which surprisingly made him blush a little. Although he still yelled "super" In my ear.

He wished me well and then closed the door behind me and I felt my exhaustion about make me fall to the floor. I stripped off all of my clothes and just climbed into the bed naked. I pulled the covers up to my chin and fell into a deep sleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

I woke some time later and felt someone next to me. I felt fear hold my heart captive. As I feared that it was Edgar in bed next to me. My fears were eased with one simple touch. Luffy caressed my hip. His touch was so soft and his hand was so warm that I knew that it was him. I rolled and turned toward him, I found him in the same state of undress that I was in, completely bare. I ran my fingers over the muscles in his chest. I smiled as I felt him wiggle when I touched a spot that was ticklish. "Luffy I really need to talk to you, but not right now." I pulled him close to me and I kissed him hard. I put all my feelings into this kiss and I loved that Luffy returned it just as passionately. His hands were treating me like I was made of glass, which in some way I felt like I was.

He kissed down my neck and licked a nipple. His actions caused me to moan and grab his hair. His mouth kissed my stomach and my thighs. He was making me tingle all over. I started panting. I could tell by the tightness in his pants that he was feeling the same way that I was feeling. I reached down below his wonderful abs and pulled down the front of his pants, releasing his trapped penis. It sprang free and I wrapped my hand around it causing Luffy to buck into me.

I scooted down and licked the tip of the penis. Luffy groaned and grabbed my hair. I could tell that he wanted to shove my head down on his dick. I licked lower, right down to the base of his dick. I sucked him all the way into my mouth and bobbed up and down. Luffy stopped me from moving. He was panting, "Oh Aria please I can't. You make me feel so good. I damn I wow." I smiled at his incoherence. I felt him pull me up and positioned himself at my entrance. He carefully pushed inside of me. My body wasn't used to him and he was a large man. I groaned as he entered me bit by bit. When he was all the way inside of me. He stopped moving and I was so full. He pulled out and then pushed back in. I felt the pleasure of him hitting that special spot. He did it again this time, only faster, which caused him to hit that spot harder and more. He kept increasing his speed, with his super human strength making me see colors and shapes and feeling indescribable pleasure.

He held me for a while after. His face resting on my hair. I knew it was time, time to have the talk. The talk that I have been avoiding. "Luffy, did you ever want to have children?" I asked whispering. Luffy was silent long enough that I thought he had fallen asleep. He finally whispered back, "I have never really thought about it. I have always wanted to be the pirate king." I smiled at his honestly. "I know you will and I will never do anything to stop your dream but" I hesitated scared. "But?" He asked, "but I am pregnant with your baby and he or she will be born in about 6 months." Luffy went silent again. I held my breath waiting for his reaction. Luffy reached up and placed a hand on my stomach. "My baby? Is in here?" I nodded, knowing that even though Luffy wasn't able to see me, that he would be able to feel the movement of my head. "Will it look like you? Have your eyes?" I smiled at the curiosity in his voice. "Maybe, but they could have your eyes or your hair. Maybe your laugh."

I felt Luffy pick me up and place my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his smile and his grin. "Our baby?" I nodded "Our baby" I agreed. We held each other close and fell asleep in each other's arms


	14. Chapter 14

Luffy's point of view:

I woke before Aria did and thought about it. A baby I mean I had seen babies before; they were usually small things that screamed a lot. I imagined a boy like me, or someone like Ace and Sabo. I smiled and thought of all the fun times that we had together in the past. Then I pictured a little Robin reading a small Nami drawing maps. These images in my mind made me grin and chuckle a little bit. I heard Aria sigh and then roll over. I looked over to where Aria was still asleep. I saw an image of her as a small little girl, in a big mansion, her parents too concerned over their wealth and connections to care about their only daughter. Her sad eyes that would turn happy once she met with her friend Kimberly. The eyes that would remain sad and lonely until she became comfortable with the rest of the crew. Then they would light up and practically glow. There is a little girl or a little boy in here, I touched Aria's stomach gently. I will make sure that they never have sad eyes.

I leaned forward and kissed Aria's forehead gently. She smiled slightly in her sleep. I carefully scooted out of bed and went to see if Sanji had started breakfast yet. I still had babies on the mind though and I wondered what did a baby eat. It's probably the same thing that we eat, just less because they are littler then we are. I nodded that made sense to me, I better tell Sanji that he would be cooking for one more here soon, because we have to make sure that we have enough.

Sanji wasn't in the kitchen. I pouted as my stomach growled, I looked at the lock on the fridge in annoyance. I wondered if Nami had the key, maybe if I asked her nicely she would unlock the fridge for me. I went to find Nami, as I left the kitchen I ran into Chopper. "Luffy, is Aria still sleeping?" I nodded momentarily distracted from my quest for food. Chopper sighed, "I really want to check her out make sure that her shot wound is healing okay. Also it bothers me how little she is eating, have you noticed how much weight that she lost living with that man? She is like 15lbs less then she was before. That isn't healthy. I need to question her and make sure that they didn't make anything weird."

The more Chopper ranted about Aria's health the more nervous I became, What about the baby? Was that affecting her health too? Could having a baby kill Aria? I picked up Chopper and ran to our room. I set him down next to the bed, then I tapped Aria on the shoulder. "Wake up, Chopper needs to talk to you and I think you need to talk to him to." Aria eyes struggled open and she looked so exhausted that it broke my heart, she was already sick. Was my baby killing her? She blinked a few times and cleared her throat.

She rolled over rubbing her eyes a little bit. "Hey Chopper, what's up?" Chopper was looking anxious. "Sorry Aria, I was just telling Luffy about how concerned I was about you. I saw how much weight that you have lost recently and that you weren't eating last night. I should have let you sleep longer though I'm sorry." Aria smiled with that sweet smile of hers, "it's okay Chopper. I have lost weight, Edgar preferred thinner women. I was supposed to be on a strict diet until I lost a lot of weight. The combination of the diet and how I have been feeling in the morning is making me lose a lot of weight fast." Chopper's little ears perked up when he heard the word sick.

Aria's point of view:

Chopper's whole demeanor changed when he heard me say that I was feeling sick. He pulled a little notebook out of his pocket and was prepared to write in it. "What are your symptoms and how long have they been occurring?" I smiled at Chopper and how professional he was being, well as professional as a reindeer doctor could be. "Doctor Chopper, I recently was informed that I am pregnant. That is the cause of the sickness that I have felt in the morning. The diet was supposedly nutritionist approved but I never met the nutritionist. I am struggling to keep fish down and eggs, well actually it seems to be about any source of meat or protein."

Chopper the moment he heard I was pregnant stopped moving. He just stared at me open mouthed. Then his eyes filled with tears and he started crying and dancing. It was the oddest thing that I have ever seen. He then promptly listened to my stomach and told me that he never had a woman that was expecting as a patient before. He handed the stethoscope to Luffy. I watched Luffy's face as he listened to our baby's heartbeat for the first time.

It was magical, the look of joy and wonder on his face was great. He gave me his huge grin and said "he has a heart." I laughed at simple thought and then asked "he?" Luffy just shrugged in response. I smiled, "why not we can call him a he, but remember that it could always be a she." Luffy nodded looking excited. Chopper was deep in thought about how to treat a pregnant patient. I watched as he looked at me wide eyed, "who is going to deliver the baby? We need a doctor, where is a doctor?" Luffy laughed and said "you are Chopper. You are the ships doctor and will help take care of Aria and the baby." Chopper looked like he was about to faint. "I need to go and study, how far along are you?" He asked a little tremble of fear in his voice. I glanced at Luffy and looked back toward Chopper, "well the doctor at the hospital told me that I was about 12 weeks along. He said in about a month I would be able to tell the gender of the baby. If you would prefer it though, I could stay on an island or something and get all my care there if that would be better?" Chopper looked at Luffy and then at me, "I'm going to go study after this and do all the research I can. I will be the best doctor I can be for you."

Chopper checked my wound and then told me that everything else would be okay. He stated that I should talk with Sanji though, as women who are expecting have different nutritional needs then normal. I accepted his advice and promised that I would talk with Sanji first thing after I got dressed. Luffy was standing there looking incredibly serious and concerned. He abruptly turned and followed Chopper out of the room. I frowned and got dressed and left the room behind.

I wasn't able to find Luffy. I went to the kitchen figuring that he would come there sooner rather than later and his way I could talk to Sanji. Sanji was preparing breakfast. He had a big grin on his face and was whistling while he worked. "Did someone have a good night?" I asked winking at him. I giggled as I watched the blush rise up from Sanji's neck to his face. "Ah Ms. Aria how can I be assistance to a beautiful lady like yourself?" I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Sanji, have you ever prepared meals for pregnant women before?" I leaned against the counter next to the sink as I talked to him. Sanji paused and took a drag on his cigarette before answering me. "Sometimes they would come to the restaurant, not very often though, from what I understand traveling on a ship can be very difficult for them. Why do you ask?"

I became very nervous and I could feel my face heating up. I wasn't sure why telling Sanji was different then telling Chopper but it was. "I am pregnant. My due date is just over 6 months from now and I want my baby to be as healthy as possible. I am just not sure what I am supposed to eat, I was kind of hoping that you would know." Sanji paused just like Chopper did, but then their reactions changed completely. Where Chopper was happy and cried with joy Sanji broke his spoon by hitting it on the counter. I jumped back in shock. "That rubber man violated you! I will make sure that he pays, for touching your lovely skin!" Sanji's face was red and the veins on the side of his neck were sticking out.

I crossed my arms becoming defensive and angry from his reaction. "I would like you to know that I was the one who violated him, not the other way around. Maybe you should get your facts right before becoming a giant ass." I left the kitchen in a huff pissed off with everyone at this point, especially Sanji. I mean he obviously knew how I felt about Luffy and the way that Luffy felt about me. I mean we had even talked about it before, why was he reacting like this? I walked to the ladder that would take me to the crow's nest. I wondered if Zoro was up there. If he was he would probably make me work out, which I wasn't in the mood for. That was the problem being on a ship you didn't have a way to get away from everyone else.

I climbed the ladder figuring that even if Zoro was up there, he would be better company then anyone else right now. I mean the most he might talk to me about is what rep he was on. I was slightly out of breath when I reached the top and I had to sit with my head in-between my knees as I waited for the rolls of nausea to leave me. Zoro was watching me sit there and pant with an eye brow raised. He waited patiently for me to answer his unasked question. I ignored the raised eyebrow, I didn't want to reveal my pregnancy at that moment Sanji's reaction had hurt my feelings. Zoro walked over to me and placed his hand on my forehead. "You don't feel warm, but maybe you should go and talk to Chopper. You might be sick with not eating last night and being out of breath climbing the ladder."

"I am pregnant" I might as well face the bullet head on. I know my face was full of defiance and anger. Ready for him to say something rude, but he didn't. "Well congratulations, why are you upset?" Then his face changed and became very angry. "That man didn't, he didn't you know um touch you, right? I will find him and kill him." Zoro's hands were clenched tightly around the weights. I appreciated his anger and concern. I touched his arm and shook my head. "It's Luffy's."

Zoro's face went through several different expressions. I saw confusion, anger, and then to my pleasure joy. He swept me up in his arms and hugged me grinning in joy. "Congratulations. How far along are you?" I smiled and told him and then he did something I really didn't expect. He dropped down to one knee and pressed his ear to my stomach. His arms were still loosely wrapped around me. "I can hear something moving, maybe." He grinned up at me I saw that Zoro would be a great dad. I hoped for the best for him and Robin, maybe at some point in their life's they could experience parenthood. I hugged him back. We chatted for several minute about names and the possibility of gender.

Robin came up later and I shared the news with her. She congratulated me too. I descended the ladder so they can have their alone time. On the deck I ran into Franky and Usopp. I rushed over and told them the news. Franky cried with joy yelling super. Usopp became unreasonable nervous as wasn't able to stop staring at my belly. "Would you like to listen to it? Zoro did earlier." Usopp face turned exited as he leaned down to listen. His face became a mask of terror and awe, "it is so small. You don't have any belly, your almost too skinny and yet there is something alive inside of you." I heard an upper door slam. Nami came out looking furious. "Can you be any noisier? Your interrupting my concentration and I can't finish my map." Usopp in terror of his own life hid behind me. Then yelled as he jumped up "NO, I am a brave warrior of the sea! I can't hide behind a woman, especially a pregnant one."

Nami's face became shocked as she registered what Usopp had said. Then in a flash she was standing before me. Her fist clenched in anger, which was scarily close to my face. "You told these two that you were pregnant before you told me?" I was seriously worried that she was about to punch me in the face. I took a half step backwards. Then Nami punched Franky. "Thank you for letting me use your face. I can't hit a pregnant woman after all." Franky rubbed his jaw grumbling about how that was super unfair. I patted his back and apologized to Nami who shrugged it off. I ran to the kitchen wanting to get ice for Franky. Thankfully Sanji wasn't anywhere in sight.

When I came back out of the kitchen Brooke was standing out next to Franky holding his guitar. He was playing it and laughing. I handed Franky the ice. "Brooke, I'm pregnant now everyone knows." I felt exhausted it had been a long couple of days and I could feel a headache coming on. Brooke nodded and laughed "Yo Ho Ho, congratulations. May I see your panties?" Nami came back over and punched him in the head.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own One Piece. I fail at my updates and I am sorry but I am almost done with this story, feel free to let me know which gender you prefer for the baby! Please as always review, follow, or favorite please!

Aria's point of view

I was glad that almost everyone's reaction to the news as positive, well except for that dummy Sanji. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. I could feel the pounding in my skull with every beat of my heart. The crew was still laughing and celebrating the good news. I gestured over to the bathroom; thankfully Robin noticed and caught my drift. I hurriedly disentangled myself from everyone and rushed into the bathroom immediately thankful for the peace and quiet the small room provided. I started running a bath and striped down. I climbed in making sure that the temperature wasn't too hot. I leaned back and rested my head against the tub itself. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

Sanji's point of view:

I rubbed my hand over my face. I had really handled that badly. I was upset at how stupid Luffy was not necessarily at Aria but the messenger was the one who always got hurt. I sighed if I was being completely honest to myself I wasn't mad at Luffy either. I was scared; I remember how delicate pregnant women are. When they would come to the restaurant they would just look so fragile and we were pirates, there was no room for the frail. I opened the door of the kitchen to see the crew still celebrating the news. The only one that was absent was Aria. I didn't want to join in their merriment. I was going to do some research. I headed up into the library and after searching several minutes I pulled 4 books from the shelves. These were the only books that we had that had anything to with pregnancy. I started reading and pulled out a small notebook from my pocket. I started taking notes; women who are pregnant needed a lot of protein and water. Aria would need a lot of folic acid, which id found in spinach and other leafy vegetables. These were things that didn't last, things that we would have to go to port for a lot more frequently. I sighed sometimes it was just impossible to land, we were notorious pirates after all. What if we can't land and Aria gets sick from the lack of nutrition? I let my head fall into my hand; babies were just so tiny and fragile.

Nami's point of view:

I saw Sanji leave the kitchen with a troubled look on his face. Why would he look so upset when we just got great news? Why isn't he happy for Luffy and Aria? I glanced at my crewmembers again and their looks of joy were undeniable. I better go and check on our cook and see what is making him so upset. I disentangled myself from the crew and set out in search of my curly eye browed fool. I found him sitting in the library he had stacks of books around him with a notebook open. It was obvious that he was in deep thought. I walked over and touched his shoulder, "hey are you doing okay?" Sanji didn't raise his head but he put his hand on mine. "Babies are so tiny and fragile, what if it gets hurt? What if I am not able to make sure that Aria eats enough, what if she gets sick and I am not able to get her the nutrients that she needs?" I frowned at the stupid cook and raised my fist up and punched him hard in the back of the head.

"You're so stupid! That isn't what Aria needs right now; she needs us to be happy for her. Will this get hard? Probably, but what isn't hard about our lives? I mean we are hunted by the world government every day. We overcome amazing things, have you forgotten who are captain is? The father of that baby, Luffy will never let anything happen to his nakema much less his baby." Sanji finally raised his head his eyes were hopeful. "Your right, I am a great cook. You are a great navigator. We have a great crew and we can do the impossible." I rolled my eyes at his sudden optimism. Then I felt a hand on my behind, I punched Sanji in the back of the head again. I watched as he slammed down to the ground with satisfaction.

Aria's point of view:

My moments of silence were bliss and thankfully my headache was gone. I finished getting dressed and opened the bathroom door and was confronted by an annoyed looking Nami and a sad looking Sanji. Sanji bowed to me, "I'm sorry Aria." Nami arms were crossed and she was tapping her arm. I smiled down at the cook. "Hey Sanji I am so hungry, I would love it if you would make me something." It worked like a charm before I could even blink Sanji was up and in the kitchen preparing a delicious meal. I smiled at Nami who grinned back as we walked to the aquarium bar to wait for our meal.

We met the rest of the crew there, they were continuing there celebrating with drinks. Everything went on normally until Usopp handed me a drink. I looked down at it in confusion, and then everyone except Luffy jumped on Usopp and promptly beat him up. "Are you stupid Usopp? Aria can't drink any alcohol." Nami screamed and punched him again. Luffy tilted his head to the side the confusion obvious on his face. "Aria can't drink?" I watched as Zoro and Robin shake their heads in disbelief. "It will hurt the baby" I said giving him a smile. I took the drink and handed it to Luffy, "drink up." He gave me his infectious grin and downed the drink. Sanji choose that moment to bring us food. I had a special plate. I looked at it curiously shocked at the difference in my plate. It was a soup chock full of vegetables. It was so good and it didn't make me feel nauseous at all.

As the crew ate, drank, and partied through the night I felt my eyelids becoming heavy and my head starting to droop. I must have took a long blink because when I opened my eyes Luffy was carrying me back to my room and tucking me in the big bed. He climbed in next to me and was staring at me. I raised my eyebrow up as he continued to stare at me. "What are you doing Luffy?" My voice was rough and you could hear my drowsiness in my tone. He jumped up and fidgeted and began looking guilty. "I didn't know that you woke up, sorry. I just want to touch you and kiss you but I am scared that it will hurt the baby." I smiled at the care in his tone, "Luffy, this baby will be strong just like you it would take a lot to hurt it. Come scoot over here." Luffy scooted over to my side but was careful to not touch me. I sighed and then rolled over so my head was on his chest. I reached up and kissed him. I smiled with my victory as I felt him relax and kiss me back.

I could tell by the tightness of his pants that kissing wasn't the only thing that he wanted to do. I kissed his neck and down his chest letting my tongue slide into each and every dip. While I was distracting him with my tongue I pulled off his shorts and climbed on top of him. I slid onto his long hard shaft, sighing with pleasure at how full I was and how great it made me feel. Luffy writhed and moaned beneath me. When he couldn't handle my slow pace anymore he grabbed my hips and took matters into his own hands, and his hands were very skillful. I was seeing stars and colors by the time we had finished later. I felt Luffy pick me up and place me on his chest and then proceeded to wrap his rubbery limbs around me. I snuggled in closer to him and let the rhythmic pounding of heart lull me into a deep sleep.

Aria's Point of view:

I woke up so hot and sweaty that I could barley breath. I carefully removed the limbs that were thrown all around me. When I finally escaped the rubber clutches I scrambled to bathroom and took a blissfully cool shower. When I emerged I realized how early it really was, as no one was awake yet. Not even Zoro who was asleep while he was supposed to be keeping watch. I frowned and shook my head. "With security like that anyone could just come aboard." I jumped about a foot in the air and turned around. Law was leaning against the wall by the bathroom just watching me. "Way to be a creep" I said trying to calm my heart.

Law smirked and walked around me and analyzed me as he circled me. "You have lost a lot of weight being back in that other world of yours. Are you feeling nauseous at all?" I stuck my tongue out at the surgeon of death and instantly realized how stupid that was when he grabbed it. "Too slow Aria" he squeezed my tongue tighter to prove his point, causing me to whimper.

Zoro jumped down and landed next to me swords all drawn; I waived my hand at Zoro trying to get him to calm down. Law smirked and thankfully released my sore tongue. "You can't treat a woman who is expecting like that." Zoro was still trying to defend my honor, and didn't notice the surprise that flashed through Law's eyes. Law's eyes whipped over to me and he grabbed my arm and listened to my pulse. I could tell he was counting by his stance. "Your pulse is elevated probably from the shock that you received earlier." I pouted "the shock that you gave me." Law didn't dignify me with a response he just dropped my hand and left walking toward the infirmary.

Zoro watched his retreating back angrily. I touched his arm and he finally sheathed the swords. "My hero," I blinked my eyelashes fast and fluttered them, causing Zoro to snort at me. Sanji emerged from the girls room at that moment covered in hickeys. Zoro and I looked at each other and then burst into laughter causing the poor cook to blush and threaten Zoro. Zoro retaliated by drawing his swords again, then the two were at it with kicks and swords flying almost faster than the eye could see.

I smiled I loved my family; I rubbed my stomach excited for the growing life inside of me. I went into the kitchen to begin preparing some things to make Sanji's day a little bit easier. I brewed the coffee and Sanji informed me that he was grilling fish for breakfast but he made ma a small and wonderfully delicious bowl of oatmeal. I hummed my satisfaction while the oatmeal, which was perfectly flavored with hunny, slid down my throat.

Law opened the kitchen door and took one of the grilled fish and began eating it. He was observing me as he did so. "I would like to offer to become your physician. I am only making this offer as Chopper just informed me that he was worried as he lacked knowledge in this area. I offered to have him study under me through your pregnancy." I sat there with my mouth open in shock. Then finally catching my wits about me I hurridly nodded in agreement. "Of course, I would appreciate your expertise." He gave me a very trademark smirk in return.

"MEAT" the yell was heard all over the ship as Luffy crashed through the door directly onto Law. Luffy looked at Law then at the fish in his hand. Luffy then opened his mouth up wide and bit the fish out of Law's hand. He then laughed and ran away expecting Law to begin trying to cut him apart, which he probably would have done if I wouldn't have interceded and provided Law with another fish and an apology. "Luffy, be nice to my babies doctor." Luffy was looking at Law in shock and then at me. He frowned and I could tell that he didn't like the idea but before he could complain, I interrupted him and said "Law has experience with pregnancy." Law nodded, "yes I have actually delivered an infant before." Luffy grudgingly nodded his approval.

Later on that day we arrived at a small island where we decided to stalk up on all the things that we would need. It was quite the experience shopping for baby items with Luffy. He would run over to the stuffed animals and pick out a fighting ape or an angry looking gorilla. I smiled and picked out necessary items such as blankets and clothes, which I was finding increasingly difficult to do as I didn't know the babies gender. I purchased a few clothes and the crib and had Luffy and Sanji carry everything back to the ship. I was looking for Nami who said that she was going to purchase a few things for the baby too when I walked around the corner and saw Zoro holding a mountain of shopping bags with Nami behind him holding one. I panicked and attempted to take some of the bags from Zoro who promptly told me "no, you can't help your pregnant." I was beginning to feel annoyed at hearing that all the time. I mean damn just because I am pregnant doesn't mean that I can't carry a bag of clothes.

I followed Nami and Zoro back to the ship and was trying to figure out how to express my frustration. I didn't need to be pampered, women in my world worked and continued about their normal lives. Knowing my luck one of these men would attempt to carry me when I would be farther along. I smiled at Brooke and sat next to him and enjoyed a cup of tea as he sang. Thankfully Brooke hasn't started treating me differently. He still always asked to see my panties every chance that he got. I started singing along with him and then the thousand sunny was hit with a cannon ball.

I caught myself before I fell; poor Brooke didn't have the same luck as his body hit the ship deck hard. "Just surrender you filthy pirates we have you surrounded!" Brooke jumped up with a "Yo Ho HO" and drew his sword. Usopp was shooting with his slingshot and Nami and Robin were fighting as well. I went to go to the infirmary as I was instructed by Chopper to do, but before I got there I was picked up by Law who grabbed me and threw me overboard. I hit the cold water with a splash and struggled to the surface shivering with the intensity of the icy water. Then all the sudden I was standing on something. I looked underneath my feet and there was a submarine there. "Get in" Law yelled at me. I pulled open a hatch and complied. It was dark and cold inside of the sub. It was so dark that I was holding my arms out in front of me as I was trying to walk. I screamed when my hand touched something soft, furry, and warm.

"Sorry" I heard something say and then I felt my hand being taken and then I felt myself being lead into another room. Thankfully this one had a light and I could see who was holding my hand. Thankfully it was Bepo, Law's first mate. I grabbed him in a hug which I think shocked him a little but I really didn't care. He carefully hugged me back, but in the cute I don't know what I am doing way. He moved away from me carefully. "Captain said that you would be safe here." He gestured to the den den mushi on the table next to him. I nodded I was thankful to be out of harm's way, I rubbed my stomach carefully. I guess in this world you can't behave as you would in your day to day situations, At least not when the baby's father is going to be the pirate king. I would always be a liability or our little one would. I frowned deep in thought, until I noticed that Bepo was apologizing to me again. I waved my hand, "no you're fine, I'm sorry I was just thinking. Bepo could you take me to port?" Bepo shook his head and then apologized again, "No captain asked for us to keep you here until the marines were gone." I nodded and sat and waited wondering what was happening on the surface of the water.


	16. Chapter 16

I am sorry about the very late update. Please forgive me, I will be updating more frequently now that life has straightened out a bit. As always I don't own One Piece. Please let me know if there is anything that can be done to better this story. Thank you!

"Sorry" I heard something say and then I felt my hand being taken and then I felt myself being lead into another room. Thankfully this one had a light and I could see who was holding my hand. Thankfully it was Bepo, Law's first mate. I grabbed him in a hug which I think shocked him a little but I really didn't care. He carefully hugged me back, but in the cute I don't know what I am doing way. He moved away from me carefully. "Captain said that you would be safe here."

He gestured to the den den mushi on the table next to him. I nodded I was thankful to be out of harm's way, I rubbed my stomach carefully. I guess in this world you can't behave as you would in your day to day situations, At least not when the baby's father is going to be the pirate king. I would always be a liability or our little one would. I frowned deep in thought, until I noticed that Bepo was apologizing to me again.

I waved my hand, "no you're fine, I'm sorry I was just thinking. Bepo could you take me to port?" Bepo shook his head and then apologized again, "No captain asked for us to keep you here until the marines were gone." I nodded and sat and waited wondering what was happening on the surface of the water.

Luffy's point of view:

They were endless, wave after wave of Marines kept coming. I couldn't see Aria and I just kept hoping that she was safe. I stretched my fist back and hit a Marine in the face causing him to hit the other two Marines behind him. I watched in satisfaction as they all flew off the ship. I made my way to the sick bay where Chopper told Aria to wait if something did happen. My crew were defending this part of the ship.

Nami and Robin were directly in front of the door. Zoro was on the top level, easily able to jump down and assist defending if the girls needed help. Chopper and Usopp were close by too. I could see them fighting with their usual flare. I felt my heart swell with pride, my friends were protecting Aria and my baby. Nami and Robin moved aside giving me access to the door, while they continued their fights.

I opened the door and looked inside. I felt my heart drop she wasn't in there. Where could she be? I finished the opponents that Nami and Robin were fighting off. "Where is she?" They looked momentarily confused, when the realization dawned on their faces I knew instantly that they didn't know. I grit my teeth and felt like all my nerves were on fire. I would take down every Marine until I found her. I went into 2nd gear and as quick as lightening defeated all the Marines on the ship. She wasn't on the ship. I fell to my knees, I needed to see her and feel her. I needed to make sure that she was okay. I could hear the crew murmuring behind me. Zoro walked forward and laid a hand on my shoulder. "I think she is with Law. I think he made sure to get her off the ship." I stood up, my hat covering my eyes. "Where is he?"

At that moment he showed up, "calm down Strawhat-ya. She was placed in the safekeeping of my crew while yours was under attack." I punched him in the face. "You could have told one of us, I thought they had her." Law was rubbing his face but he didn't retaliate in any way except to point into the water. We all looked over the side and saw Law's Submarine with its obnoxious yellow color. The hatch on the top opened and out popped Aria. She looked fine, thank goodness. Law was looking at me, if he was waiting for an apology he wasn't getting one. "You should have told me, but thank you for keeping her safe." Law frowned but nodded. I stretched my arms out wrapping them around Aria. I brought her to me hugging her tight, she squeaked Luffy too tight. I released my hold slightly. One thing that this experience had taught me is that we needed to better secure Aria.

Aria's point of view:

I had thought while I was aboard Law's submarine about the safety of my child. I came up with the decision that it might be best if I were to live off of the ship, at least until the baby was older. My selfish personality kept arguing with me though, telling me that I would miss Luffy and if I weren't even going to stay with him maybe it would be better if I were to go back to my world now that Edgar was gone. I just want to stay though. I want to wake up beside him and have him listen to my stomach. I want to hear all the ridiculous names that Usopp and Chopper come up with. I want to see Zoro hold my baby. I didn't want to leave but I was worried that it might be for the best. I was going to wait a few more days and work up the nerve to confront Luffy, who I knew would argue and do everything to make sure that I stay.

"You need to rest, this was too exciting for you in your condition. I recommend that you stay in bed for the rest of the day." I looked up at Law incredulously but his face showed how serious he was. I kissed Luffy and disentangled myself from his arms. "I guess I am going to take a nap. See you later." I walked off and with every step that took me closer to my bed I felt the exhaustion. When I reached the bed I fell into it fully clothed and slept as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Luffy's point of view:

"We need to discuss this, everyone meet in the aquarium bar. Sanji we will need snacks." No one argued, not even Sanji. They couldn't not with their Captain's serious expression. We all met in the bar Sanji soon brought us some delicious snacks but I didn't eat any. "We need to make sure that Aria and the baby are safe at all times even if the Thousand Sunny isn't." There were nods all around. "Our previous idea was okay for small timers but if someone stronger comes along it might not be enough. Is there any ideas or suggestions?" There was silence for a moment. Law was leaning against the wall. "She should live on an island, she has no bounty. She would be safe from the marines and would be able to easily aquire the things that the baby requires." I felt my blood boil "that is so stupid!" I turned my head to look at Nami, who had spoken before I could. Her face was red and her eyes were wet looking.

"You cant send her away. Oh you got pregnant? Well you can't stay with us now, bye. She needs her family. She needs us to stay with her." There were some nods but not all. The ones who didn't nod were Sanji and Zoro. Zoro was looking at the table his brow was furrowed. Sanji was avoiding looking at Nami, who was shooting daggers at him. Zoro's movement brought the focus to him, "what about when the Marine's discover that kid is yours Luffy? It wont have a chance at a life, just thrown into the life of a pirate. If Aria and the baby were to move to an island they would have a choice. I don't want her to leave but I think that she should have the option." I gave Zoro a death glare. "Law and I are her doctors if she leaves, how will we know how the pregnancy is progressing?" Chopper's little face was full of sadness at the thought of his friend leaving.

"There are other doctors if she needed them." Law's answer was simple but its simplicity made Luffy angrier. "She needs me, the baby needs me too. I am its father and I should be there for everything." Sanji shrugged, "you didn't even know that you had a dad." He looked at Nami, who was now refusing to look at him. "Speaking as a chef from a nutritional stand it would be better for the baby to have access to things that we might not always be able to get. It is difficult on a ship to keep things that we would always need for her." Robin was rubbing Zoro's arm. "Please consider how difficult that would be for Aria, she is from a different world. A world that is very very different. She would know no one. She doesn't know our ways. We would be leaving her to raise a child by herself, a task that is difficult in normal circumstances."

Usopp snapped his fingers, "I know we could visit her! That way Chopper could still be her doctor and we could all see her. We could also leave her most of our gold, making sure that she was taken care of." Usopp abruptly stopped talking as Nami punched him in the head. Franky was crying, "this is super sad. She is the sweetest and I want to see this super child. I want to teach it how to make rockets, super rockets." Brooke took a loud sip of his tea. "Women have been having babies since the dawn of time. They have traveled on boats and managed fine, I bet if we take the proper precautions, keep an eye on her. Except I haven't any, yo ho ho." I was nodding "her leaving isn't an option. She is my queen and a queen needs to be with her king. What other precautions can we take? We need a place that she can escape the ship if needed, almost like Law's sub." I looked to Franky for input, thankfully he was no longer crying.

"We have the shark sub, it would be able to transport her. I could build her a safe sub. We could load it with food enough that she would be able to stay in it comfortably with the baby. We could even have supplies in it for the baby. Extra blankets, a crib, baby formula. We could stock it with some weapons and gold. A place she could go during the fight. She could dive down and stay out of sight until the fighting was done. We would have to make sure that we stock in with a den den mushi so we have a way to communicate with her. Let her know that the fighting is over." I nodded, "I don't want her to be alone in the sub. I am assigning you as her guard Chopper. This makes sense because you are a strong fighter as well as a great doctor. When any fighting happens I want you to grab Aria and take her to the safe sub. There you can monitor her health and safety."

Chopper nodded, "I would be honored." I nodded back. "What will you need Franky, and how long will this take?" Franky was thinking about it, I think I have all the stuff I would need to build the sub but the modifications to the ship will take time. We will also need the supplies to stock it." He turned to Nami, "how far until the next island?" She referenced the log pose. "Well I think it will be a few weeks at least. It could possibly be longer this part of the grand line is especially known for its rough waters." Franky nodded, "okay I should have the modifications made for the ship completed and part of the sub started by the time we arrive. In the mean time we need to stock up the shark sub for Aria."

I nodded and pointed to Sanji and Zoro. "Sanji stock the sub with things that will last but since Franky is making another don't put too much in it. Zoro take half of the stuff that Nami bought for the baby and put it in the sub. Leave the other half. Usopp I want you to check all navigation systems, make sure that they are tip top the safety of Aria and my child depend on it. Franky will be working on the ship so he won't be able to do that." Usopp nodded after taking a big gulp.

I nodded again. "Okay and one more thing, lets not tell Aria about this. She will get all conflicted thinking that we are doing too much for her and it will make her feel guilty. She doesn't feel like she contributes enough as it is." Zoro shook his head, "I cant agree with that Luffy. She needs to make the decision herself weather she stays or goes. I really hope that she stays but I will make sure that she gets her choice. You cant take that away from her. I glared at Zoro and stood up putting my hands on the table. "Are you questioning the way that I run this ship? I knew that the others could feel the danger emanating from me. Zoro stood up as well, "you are my captain and I would die for you, but I will not take away someone's choice. Aria has the right to make her own decision and have a choice in the raising of the kid." I raised my hand and punched Zoro. He blocked it with the back of his blade. I went to attack again but then I saw Aria. She was looking worriedly between me and Zoro. "Stop fighting please! You can't be mad at him Luffy. He was only thinking of our baby's safety. When I was aboard Law's submarine I was thinking that it would be best if I left. I can't defend myself or the baby. I was worried that I would be more of a liability to you guys. I was thinking that I could go and live on an island and raise the baby until it was older. I was going to gather my courage and bring the subject up to you in a few days."

I felt all the anger leave my body. "You want to leave me?" Before my nerves were on fire with passion and anger. Now they were frozen with despair and disbelieve. "You want to take our baby and leave?" I felt my eyes drop down to her middle, she was still so small. I couldn't believe that there was a life in there. "NO!" Aria threw herself in my arms. "I don't want to ever leave you. I just wanted to make sure that the baby was safe and that we weren't in your way. You are going to be the King of the Pirates and I am just a rich spoiled girl from a different world. I don't want to hold you back."

I watched her place a hand on her stomach. "We don't want to hold you back." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, not caring that everyone was watching us. "The king needs his queen. You will never hold me back. I am much stronger because of you and the baby. I would be so weak without you." She grinned up at me.

There was a cheer from the crew. The deciscion had been made Aria would stay with us. There was drinking and plenty of laughter. Chopper thrust some chopsticks in his nose and started dancing. I laughed and joined in making Aria laugh when I tried to kiss her with them in.

Aria's point of view:

I woke from my sleep, I could hear some shouting and on this ship that was normal but what wasn't normal was that I could hear crying too. I walked toward the aquarium bar and I could hear talking. It was Franky who was crying. I stopped when I realized that they were talking about me. I listened as they talked about the sub, and Chopper being assigned as my babysitter. I frowned at the thought of it but it made sense as he was a doctor.

When Luffy hit Zoro I couldn't stand by anymore. I rushed inside and stood between them. I explained to Luffy about leaving and his eyes expressed so much hurt and sadness. I felt my heart break in response. When we kissed I could hear everyone else cheer. We had a big party. Luffy tried to kiss me with chopsticks in his nose.

I made my way over to Zoro who was cheerfully drinking. "Thank you." I said and I truly meant it. It was so great to know that he would defend my child's right even if it put him at odds with his captain. I hugged him and pulled him close. "If Luffy and I ever die, please take care of my baby." He pulled back and there was a vast range of emotions on his face. I saw pride and then anger. "I will do everything to make sure that nothing ever happens to your baby but I want you to listen to me very carefully. Don't you ever say anything like that again! You will have this baby and we will train you. You will become strong, stronger than Nami. Luffy will be the pirate king."

He went back to drinking and I let my mind wander. I imagined having my child and training and becoming stronger. I imagined being able to be an asset to the crew, to the family that I love. I laughed as Robin came over and kissed Zoro causing him to fall out of the chair. I liked that Zoro was so infatuated with Robin.

She pulled him off of the ground and started dancing with him. He was becoming better every time. The biggest part was that he was starting to gain confidence. I mean the guy was lightening on his feet and had a catlike grace when he wielded swords so now he just needed to have the same grace without the swords.

I clapped along with Brooke's song and laughed when Zoro dipped Robin it was a bit sloppy but it was defenetly an A for effort. Luffy saw me laugh and what I was laughing at and came for me. He wrapped his rubbery arms around me and dipped me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss while in the dip.

Law came over and tapped Luffy's shoulder. "She should be resting as her doctor I recommended bed rest all day. She hasn't been in bed for sometime and it could be effecting the baby." Law placed his hand on my stomach. Luffy's face got grumpy but I knew what he was doing he was using his powers to check on the health of my baby. He smiled and opened his eyes, "I am pleased to tell you that I see a healthy baby. I am surprised to tell you that there are two healthy babies."

I felt my jaw drop. "My ultrasound tech only found the one." I placed my hand on my stomach again. Law shrugged "machines are easily wrong but I assure you that there is two." I felt my world spin for a minute, two? Two little Luffy's I was going to have a lot to handle. Luffy's face split into a giant grin as he realized what Law was saying. "Two were going to have two babies! I am going to be a dad twice! Did you hear that everyone?" Luffy ran off to tell everyone.

Zoro ran over to me, pushing Law out of the way. He dropped down to his knees and listened to my stomach. "I should have known there is a lot of noise in there. Your going to get huge carrying two Luffy's in there." I laughed honestly I wasn't really looking forward to that. I hadn't gained a lot of weight yet, mostly what I had lost while in my world.

Law smacked Zoro in the back of the head. "She needs bed rest. Say goodnight to everyone, Aria." I pouted but did what he said. As I walked by Luffy he grabbed me and picked me up, carrying me like I was made of glass. He carried me to our bedroom. I can honestly say that we were in bed but we didn't rest, at least not at first.

When we were done expressing our love for each other I slept like the dead.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own One Piece. Please let me know what I can do to make this story better.

I woke up alone. How odd, Luffy never wakes up before I do, well unless food is in the situation. I stood up and for a moment the world spun. I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose. I released my breath in a rush out of my mouth. I cautiously opened my eyes, no spinning. I opened the door and went to look for the man who would be the King of the Pirates.

It didn't take me long to find him. He was standing at the railing of the ship staring out over the water. He was so beautiful. I could see his strength in his back and the way that his shoulders were hunched. He looked deep in thought something else that was out of the ordinary. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He placed his hand on mine, we stayed like that for some time until the crew was awake and the noises of the day began.

I saw Sanji heading toward the kitchen to begin making breakfast. Luffy shout of meat was ignored by the chef. I hurried after the cook intent on making breakfast prep easier on him. I started making coffee and saw that Sanji was making waffles I pulled out the things that he would require. We worked in silence but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. I picked up the flour and walked it over to Sanji but when I was halfway to him my world spun again. I closed my eyes and tried the breathing trick again. It wasn't working this time. Even as my eyes were closed I felt like the ground was spinning nausea consumed me. I felt bile rise in my throat. "Aria what's wrong?" I could hear Sanji but he sounded far away almost as though he was speaking to me underwater. My knees were shaking. I needed to put the flour down it was becoming too heavy for my trembling limbs. I felt it being taken away from me. Good I thought before I lost grips with reality.

Sanji's point of view:

I was thankful for Aria. She was so helpful and kind. Here she was helping with breakfast, something that she did every day. She started measuring out the coffee and my sharp eyes noticed that her hand was shaking. I frowned and started to walk over to her. By the time I had reached her she was done. She was smiling but wasn't her face a little too pale? She walked to the pantry getting me out various things that I needed.

She seemed fine now. She carried over the sugar and salt with no problem. I went back to mixing the breakfast ingredients. When the sound of Aria's footsteps stopped I looked up. She was standing in the middle of the room her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. She was clutching the flour to her chest.

I hurried over to her, "Aria what's wrong?" She didn't answer. I could feel fear in the back of my throat. That's when I saw that her legs were shaking. Her arms were losing the grip on the flour. I took it from her and as I did I saw her body fall. I dropped the flour causing it to explode over me, the floor, and Aria herself.

I caught Aria before she hit the floor. Her body was sweaty and trembling. "Chopper" I screamed. I kicked open the kitchen door. Nami was on the other side she looked about ready to tear my head off, until she saw Aria. Her face changed immediately to concern. "Sanji, what happened?" I rushed past not answering "Chopper where the hell are you?" My scream got the attention of Luffy and finally Chopper came into view. Law was right behind him.

I let my breath out in a rush. "Oh thank goodness she was carrying flour and she stopped moving and she was shaking and then she fell." I said it so fast that it was practically one word. Thankfully Law seemed to understand what I said as he took Aria from my arms. "Come Chopper" his commanding tone made me feel better about the situation.

I watched Aria being carted off to the infirmary. I turned behind me to see the entire crew watching us. Fear was the only thing I could see on anyone's face. Luffy rushed into the infirmary right after them.

Luffy's point of view:

What was happening? Aria was lying on the medical cot. Law's hand was on her stomach. He was saying things that made no sense numbers and words that I didn't understand. "What is happening to her?" Law didn't answer but instead gave Chopper another number. Chopper nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Calm down Straw-hat ya. She is growing life. This is not a simple thing to do and she is doing it with double. When a woman becomes pregnant many things change within her body. These changes are hard and taxing on the woman. A woman body who is expecting will start carrying more blood in her body and many other miraculous things. A very common symptom is light headedness. She will need to rest longer and drink more water. Overall though she is healthy and so are the babies."

I felt my brain explode. "She is okay though?" Chopper nodded and patted me on the back. "She is okay Luffy, we just need to keep an eye on her pregnancy is a difficult thing for the body. Will you have Sanji make her breakfast? She needs to eat more. Tell him to pack it with nutrients and get her some cold water and she will feel much better."

I opened the door not bothering to get Sanji because I knew that he was just on the other side of the door and was able to hear every word that was said. "I will be right back." He rushed off and Zoro was there. He was staring at Aria and then he would look at me. Law placed a wet rag on Aria's head. A few moments later those beautiful eyes opened and I took in a breath.

"Sorry" her voice trembled and those eyes filled with tears. I pushed Law and Chopper out of the way. I gathered her in my arms. "Why are you sorry? Your okay, everything will be okay." I held her close to me and only moved when Sanji came in with her breakfast.

Aria's point of view:

Over the next few weeks we established a daily routine. I would wake up with the sun and eat, Sanji had been staying up late making sure that something was prepared for me. After eating my breakfast I would help the cook with prepping for everyone else's meal. I would start the coffee and tea. Sanji would come in about the time that they were finished. He would have a cup of one or the other while I grabbed items he would need for that days breakfast.

After that I would help him wash the dishes. Franky has been putting all of his time and effort into making my safe sub and the necessary modifications to the ship. I made sure that from the end of breakfast until lunch I was helping him. I wasn't able to do much but I could hand him any tool. I also learned a lot about what the sub needed and how it worked. I would eat my lunch with the others. Just like with every meal on the ship it was always exciting. After lunch I would either have a checkup with Chopper or take a nap.

Today was a nap day. I woke up a few hours later feeling rejuvenated. With my pregnancy I tired quickly so naps were a must. This was my favorite time of the day. This was the crew's play time. During this part of the day I would watch Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp play tag or fish sometimes I would join in. Nami and Robin would sunbath and Zoro would work out. Franky would drink cola and pose. Brooke would sing or drink tea depending on his mood. Sanji would flutter around Nami.

I watched as Luffy raced past me. He had taken Chopper's hat. Usopp and Luffy played keep the hat away from Chopper for some time. I smiled at their antics. Sanji called us for dinner and Luffy threw the hat to Chopper and ran over to me. "Meat" he yelled picking me up and running with me into the kitchen. He placed me in the seat next to his and we ate dinner.

After dinner I read a book that Robin had lent me. I read until it was difficult to see the text on the page. When I could no longer decipher what I was reading. I walked over to Luffy, who was looking suspiciously guilty. "Luffy do you know where desert went?" Sanji was glaring at Luffy and I noticed the chocolate on the side of his face. I laughed and grabbed Luffy's hand. "You can't eat everyone's desert Luffy. You know better than that. Don't worry Sanji I will teach this guy a lesson." I dragged Luffy away from Sanji and into the bathroom.

Luffy was looking a bit nervous. I smiled at him and stripped down to nothing. I had noticed that I was becoming rounder. I wondered if Luffy had noticed it yet. It wasn't much but there was a definite thickening around my waist. I stepped into the shower. "Are you coming?" I asked looking over my shoulder. Luffy grinned at me, his grin was so amazing. Would I ever get used to it? It always caused a little flutter inside of me. He stripped in such a hurry that he fell and smacked his head on the floor in the process.

Once he was finally in the shower with me I lowered myself to my knees. I grabbed Luffy and smiled at the gasp that he made. I licked the top of his head. He was already hard. I took the whole thing in my mouth and sucked and moaned. He grabbed my hair and shuddered. I sucked harder and I could feel how close he was. I let my tongue trail up the side of his shaft. "No" he said gruffly. He pulled away from me and then pulled me up swiftly.

He pressed my back on the wall of the shower. He positioned himself at my entrance. I moved against him seeking the movement and the friction that I wanted. He kissed me, it was an earth shattering kiss. I felt the hair on my arms stand up and my body tremble. He kissed down my neck and then licked my nipple. I sighed and moaned he grabbed my butt and pulled me close to him again. I growled grabbing his hair and kissing him. He moaned and entered me. He was rough and I loved it. I bit his lip as he was bucking into me. Every thrust drove me closer to the top.

"Luffy" I moaned his name as I finished. He grinned at me with that loveable grin. He set me down as if I were made of glass. He was always so careful with me now that I was pregnant, except for in rare instance of surprise sex. He lathered up a washrag and washed me from top to bottom. He did such a thorough job that I felt dirty. I lusted for him all hot and bothered. I had a pleasurable time getting him just as hot and bothered while I washed him. He carried me from the bathroom to our bedroom. After round two I felt sleep take me.

The next morning we woke up and saw that there was an island in sight and we would be arriving that afternoon. I was excited it had been some time since we were at the last island and we needed to gather supplies. I was also ready to see some other scenery than the ship and the ocean. I hurried through the chores that I assigned myself. "Aria will you get me more cola? I need it for the super safe sub. It's going to be super!" I laughed as Franky struck a pose.

As I headed to get the cola I heard my name. "Aria shouldn't go." I stopped they were talking in the kitchen. It was Nami who said my name. I pressed my ear against the door and listened. "I agree she should stay on the ship, where she can get to the safe sub." I pouted as I heard Zoro's voice. "Chopper should stay to as he was assigned to protect her." Zoro's calm voice was replaced with an enraged Chopper. "I need to get medical supplies. I can't stay the rest of you don't know what you are looking for." There was silence for a second and then Luffy's voice, "do you think that she should go then?"

I felt my eyes feel with tears, damn hormones. "I am not sure it might not be safe for her to be on the land. We don't know if there are any marines. What if we are separated, it would be so taxing on her health." Chopper's voice was so full of care and love that the tears in my eyes thankfully dried. I know that they were not keeping me here to be mean but rather thinking of my best interests. "That's right Luffy. You need to think about your families safety." Nami's commanding and shrill tone was very easy to hear through the door.

"What about her happiness though?" Everyone was silent with Luffy's response. "Aria where are you? I need that cola." I sighed as I heard Franky's voice. I rushed to get the cola that he needed.


End file.
